Oh, You Pretty Sad Thing
by brienandrea20
Summary: Thing haven't been so great for Sarah. Realizing she needs a getaway, she finds one in a retreat at her friend's cousins home in Colorado. She has the house all to herself for as long as she needs it. Finding out about a certain webcam in the house, Sarah's interest in being watched fuels a certain desire. Now, she's only one click away from exploring an after-hours game. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Labyrinth_ or its characters, nor am I reaping any profits off this story. It is for pure entertainment purposes only. **

So, yeah. Damn. Another story. Prepare to read a smut ridden one this time.

WARNING: Masturbation sequence below. Feel like I should warn you guys, since some people dislike masturbatory scenes...though I'd recommend reading it, as it has to do with the plot quite a bit.

ENJOY.

* * *

Sarah Williams stared at the piece of paper in her hands which were now shaking, her mind spinning with desperation. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening._ Closing her eyes for a brief second, thinking it wasn't real, she opened them again. The piece of paper remained in her hand. This was definitely happening alright.

She'd just left work and arrived at her complex when she found the note plastered on her apartment door and couldn't believe her luck. Or lack thereof. Her eyes scrunched together as she read the notice again.

 _Miss Williams-_

 _You are hereby notified that you currently owe $2,325.00 in past due rent and late charges. The rent due each month is in the amount of $750.00. The rent past due covers the periods from November 2016 until January 2017. Late charges are in the amount of $75.00._

 _This is a demand for payment. You must pay the full amount owed that is stated in this notice within the next forty-five days. If you fail to make full payment of the amount due, your right of possession to the property will be terminated and eviction proceedings will begin immediately. Only full payment of the amount owed will prevent the termination of your lease. No partial payments will be accepted without the written consent of the landlord._

 _Thank You._

"Fuck," Sarah muttered to herself, running one hand through her long, dark hair. Her stomach was turning and she crumpled the piece of paper up before sighing heavily as she entered her one bedroom apartment. She tossed the paper across the apartment floor and felt the frown forming on her face which was full of heavy makeup.

 _You're pathetic. Twenty-nine years old, and you can't manage to take care of yourself. Working as a hostess at a strip club? So much for your promising career in the news world. Your life is flashing before your eyes and you're going to die an early death because you're not smart enough to sort out your shit._

She threw her satchel on her tattered couch and kicked off her heels. Running her hands down her face in exhaustion, Sarah tried rationalizing her sudden plummet to rock bottom and blamed it on her recent breakup with Jesse. But as she lifted her gaze to the pouring rain out the window across her living room, she knew the failed relationship wasn't the reason why she was in this position. They'd been together for three years sure, but he was never a stimulant to motivate her to do great things. So why would this be his fault? The truth was…it wasn't. Sarah didn't even know if she had ever really loved Jesse. Perhaps that was due to his lack of positive influence?

Sighing in defeat, Sarah sat down on the couch. At one point in her life, she was sure she was destined for great things. Ever since she was fifteen. Ever since… _him. Jareth._ The Goblin King who taught her to not take anything for granted. She swore to herself she'd be better after that night, in every aspect of her life. And it looked like she was on the right track to doing just that. She graduated high school with honors; went to a great school for college where she earned her bachelor's in communications – she'd wanted to be a news anchor. Then her mom fell ill with cancer and Sarah was all she had left. So Sarah took care of her.

It costed her the opportunity to pursue her dreams, for cancer patients seemingly required a lot of attention and the medical bills were becoming too much. Her father and Irene had only helped to a certain degree. "Maybe if your mom didn't smoke and drink herself into oblivion with that ass hat she left you and your family for, she wouldn't have fallen sick," they'd always say. _Selfish, inconsiderate bastards._

Sarah was ultimately forced to go out and find jobs on her own where she could make quick and easy money to pay off the bills. She'd been a clerk at grocery stores, a waitress, and even a secretary; but none gave her what she needed: fast paying money. Then she found this upscale strip club nearby where she learned how much the hostesses made in tips, so she snatched the opportunity.

Working at Treasures Down Under wasn't ideal, but it seemed to help for a while… until the bills kept stacking on top of one another. Even her tips weren't becoming enough. She considered stripping to make even more money, but she couldn't bring herself to do it; putting herself on display like that in front of hundreds of perverted men was something she wouldn't allow herself to do. How could Jesse or any other man ever love someone like that, she always wondered.

Her mother eventually succumbed to the cancer. Once she passed away, the debt had gotten egregious. Sarah still wasn't desperate enough to strip, but she began working overtime to get some additional tips to help pay the bills. Still, she was falling behind on rent almost every other month. On top of that, she was losing weight, her sleep schedule was messed up, and the fights between she and Jesse had grown. They decided to call it quits after a huge blowup and all Sarah wanted to do was call for her friends from the Labyrinth for some support.

But she didn't deserve their kindness. She'd practically forgotten about them when the sick reality of life took over and she told herself she had better things to do than focus on some magical creatures from years ago. Except now, they were seemingly all she needed for she really had no one else except her friend Ericka. She'd disowned her father and Irene after their continued insults about her mother; she didn't need that kind of negativity in her life. Although, thinking about it now, some help and support from them would be nice.

Sarah gulped and thought about what Ericka had told her. Over pizza and beer at Sarah's apartment two weeks ago, she said, "You just need a new change of scenery, Sar. You've gotten used to this…so called _life_ here in Washington _._ You're better than this. Hell, I'll give you money if I have to so you can get back on your feet. You need _some_ sort of spark in your life, something to get your creative juices flowing."

"No, absolutely not," Sarah said sternly. "I can't take your money. I don't even know if or when I could pay you back."

Ericka sighed. "Fine. Then at least let me give you access to my cousin's vacation home in Colorado," she offered. "Just so you can have a break and sort out your life. You have a degree- you're smart. Think about what it is you want to do and get out there and do it."

Ericka was a trust fund baby and a graduate student going for her Ph.D. in psychology at the University of Washington where the two had originally met back when things were going well for Sarah. Ericka was someone who thought she knew everything about the human mind and was a perpetual problem solver, but Sarah couldn't believe her _creative_ flow could be fixed by escaping reality for a bit. Then again…

"A getaway," she told Ericka enthusiastically, when the idea had hit her after her third beer. "Maybe it is what I need. Just a change of scenery like you said. A… _retreat._ Isn't what people do when they're trying to do some soul searching? They go on a retreat someplace quiet and secluded. Maybe if I do something like that, I can find my place in the world again."

"Exactly," Ericka said. "Just tell me when you want to go and I'll ask my cousin and we'll plan it. Don't sit here and pout about your seemingly failed life."

Looking back on that night, Sarah remembered the instant sense of relief; sureness, that this was the answer. Yet true to Ericka's predictions, here she currently sat, feeling sorry for herself and she hadn't made any plans with Ericka to go to Colorado.

She looked to the crumpled up piece of paper lying on the floor near her, and suddenly felt determined. She wouldn't let this stupid eviction notice drag her down any further than she had allowed thus far. She was ready to get away and make something of herself once and for all. Now was her time. Standing up with a surge of empowerment, Sarah grabbed her satchel and found her phone buried at the bottom.

 _You can afford to pay your phone bill each month, but not rent? You really are pathetic, Sarah._

She scoffed at her internal voice, and dialed Ericka. She hoped she would pick up; it was after one AM after all, but Ericka was either up late studying, or asleep in order to get a good night's rest for a test. Biting her lip in anticipation, Sarah was beginning to lose faith after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" answered Ericka in a muffled voice. She had definitely been asleep.

"Hey, sorry to bug you so late," Sarah said. "But I had an epiphany. Is that offer for the vacation home still up for grabs?"

* * *

 ** _*1 week later*_**

Sitting comfortably on the couch in the lavish living room as the fire roared, Sarah stared at the beautiful Colorado powder through the picture window of the fabulous mountain home she had all to herself. Snow was falling gracefully as Sarah sipped on some red wine. She'd arrived just last night after a twenty plus hour drive. She was forced to stop at a motel along the way, for fear she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes open after twelve hours of straight driving, especially in the snow.

When she finally reached the house, she went straight to what she assumed was the guest bedroom and plopped on the bed only to fall asleep minutes later. When she woke up this morning, she had helped herself to some coffee and did a walk through of the gorgeous two story home. It was secluded and spacious, with large glass windows everywhere and stone walls in the interior. Mounted animal heads were randomly thrown around as décor, as well as some Native American-looking tapestry.

She spent her day wandering around the house, doing some yoga in the living room, looking at family pictures and researching jobs in Washington on her MacBook Air. It was now nearly eight PM, and she still couldn't believe she was here. Already she felt a large weight lifted off her shoulder. She had told her boss she needed some time away, and he was more than happy to give her the time off. For one moment she thought everything was going to work itself out. Until she reminded herself that she only had about thirty-six days left before her rent was due. How the hell was she going to pay that off? She thought about reaching out to her father and Irene, but her pride was holding her back. She knew Ericka was willing to loan her the money too, but she didn't want to resort to borrowing funds from her only friend. Shit. What was she going to do?

Exhaling and rolling her neck around to avoid the subject at mind, Sarah stood up to pour some more wine into her glass. Just as she was walking to the kitchen, her cell phone rang on the counter and she saw Ericka's name pop up on caller ID.

"Hey," Sarah answered, grabbing the wine bottle nearby.

"How's it going?" Ericka asked. "You get settled in okay?"

"Yeah, so far so good," Sarah responded. "Thanks so much again for setting this up. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. And you."

Ericka chuckled. "You're welcome. Stay as long as you need. It's winter, so my cousin is usually in the Bahamas or somewhere tropical from December until February. Must be nice, right?"

"I guess when you're a millionaire it's acceptable," Sarah retorted.

"True that! Anyway. I'll let you go. Make friends, go out to the bars nearby, do crazy things! Well, don't go too crazy like burning down the house."

Sarah smiled. "Okay Talking Heads. Honestly… just staying in, reading, and researching some jobs and all that grown up stuff sounds like the better and responsible thing to do. Plus I can really only stay for a month, if that."

"Thatta girl. And you know I'd lend you money for your rent, I told you…"

"Stop, stop," Sarah interrupted, shaking her head. "I know what you said and I love you for offering. I'll…think about it. Let me map out a plan first."

She could hear Ericka sigh on the other side of the phone. "Alright. Well, let me know if you need anything," she said.

"Will do."

Right as Sarah was about to say good bye, she heard Ericka go, "Wait!"

"What?" Sarah inquired, furrowing her brows.

"One more thing; you may want to avoid walking around naked throughout the house."

Sarah hadn't planned on doing that, but she couldn't help but suddenly wonder why. "Uhh, okay. How come?"

"My cousin has a webcam on his computers there," Ericka explained. "Possibly even some camera's around the house."

Sarah looked around the kitchen as though someone were with her in there. "He's going to spy on me?"

Ericka had laughed. "No, nothing like that. But he's a rich, paranoid man and just uses it to check in on the house occasionally when he isn't there. I'm sure he's turned it off though knowing you're there. But just in case, I thought you should know."

"Got it…" Sarah said hesitantly. "I'll make sure to keep my nude practices at a minimum then."

"Good idea," Ericka said laughing. "Love you."

"Love you back."

Sarah hung up the phone and sipped on her full-again glass. Now that Ericka mentioned webcam and cameras, Sarah couldn't help but wonder if there was any chance she was currently being watched. Ericka's cousin, a super wealthy man, surely would not creep on her. Right? What was his name again, anyway? Jack? Justin? Jake? She couldn't remember.

Shrugging, Sarah tried not thinking about it and walked back over to the couch to warm up from the fire. Her flannel pajamas were only helping so much. She picked up the book she had taken off the bookshelf earlier and began reading, the moonlight and fire her source of light. Sometime later, she realized she was still unable to get past the first page for she couldn't help but ignore the slight feeling that someone _was_ watching her. The thought should have unnerved her, yet…

She looked around the home and noticed she was breathing rather heavily. Pushing to her feet to distract herself, she moved across the room toward one of the large windows looking out to the snowy ground. There were no blinds or shades, and the deep carpet of snow beyond shone brightly off the moonlight, doing its part to help light the room.

Sarah gulped. Why hadn't the idea that this stranger possibly watching scared her? It should have, right? Her privacy was most likely being invaded, though she could do nothing about it; it was his home. Still it should have worried her regardless. Biting her lip, Sarah realized that it neither worried her nor scared her. She felt a sudden urge of arousal at the idea if anything.

Slowly, deliberately, she lifted one hand to her breast. Her nipple jutted through her pajama top, hard against her palm. She squeezed gently, vaguely wishing the touch were that of a man – a bigger hand, a slightly rougher caress. She raked her thumb across the peak and felt a _whoosh_ of desire sweep through her crotch.

Hell, for all she knew, a good orgasm _would_ loosen her creativity and spark some inspiration in her life. If nothing else, it would allow her a good night's rest at least. She made her way back to the couch and drained her glass a second time. Her eyes landed on the computer that sat a few feet away from her on the other side of the living room, taunting her. Teasing her.

Clenching her jaw and lowering the now empty glass to the coffee table, she boldly raised both hands to her breasts, covering them, slowly massaging. Her pussy flooded, just from that.

She hardly ever did this – got herself off. Lord knows she needed it; she and Jesse rarely had sex in their last few months together, so now she needed to come. Especially here, in the quiet stillness of the dimly lit room where she was becoming intoxicated with wine and desire.

Unbuttoning the two top buttons of her pajama top, she reached inside, moving her left hand to her right breast. Once again, she found herself wishing it was a masculine touch, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She'd have to rely on herself.

She swallowed nervously when she once again thought about Ericka's cousin possibly watching her, yet it still didn't stop her. She let her fingers glide lightly over her mound, and she bit her lip again, her skin tingling with the question surrounding her. What if Ericka's cousin _was_ watching her? Once again, she asked herself if she should stop. Should she flee the room in embarrassment? To her astonishment, the idea that maybe he was taking in her private touches only added to her sudden arousal – was the main cause of it really – and made her pussy pulse with an even harder need.

She tried to remember what she knew about him – Ericka's cousin. He was some business entrepreneur and had a knack for negotiations apparently. Ericka mentioned that at times he even acted as though he were a king and everyone should worship him. Sounds like a sexy egomaniac _,_ Sarah thought. She couldn't even remember his name, yet here she was, rubbing her pussy for him.

If he was even watching. She wanted him to be though, and her breasts seemed to bloom with new desire at the confirmation. She wanted this man she didn't know to watch her play with herself. In fact, the concept excited her so much that she decided to just pretend he was. She was going to follow the idea that some dashing, worldly-arrogant-corporate raider was watching with bated breath as she touched herself for him.

She moved her fingers in slow, deep circles over her clitoris, and closed her eyes, thinking about his gaze on her. With her other hand, she unbuttoned and shoved the remainder of her pajama top aside, revealing her breasts, both nipples taut. She imagined her voyeur's delight and was almost tempted to look straight into the camera, but then decided – no, let him think she had no idea anyone could possibly be there. Let him think that was just her, sensual and sexy, pleasing herself by the light of the fire.

She opened her eyes, glanced down at her nipples, dark and rosy in the room's warm glow. She used both hands to pinch them lightly, letting out a sigh at the sharp sensation between her thighs. Easing one hand back down, she slid her fingers inside the black elastic band around her waist and down into her wet folds.

She heard herself moan as her fingers began inching inside her pussy. _Watch me. Watch me touch myself for you._

Her fingertips sank deeper into her drenched flesh, massaging, feeling, stroking. Part of her was tempted to take off the entirety of her panties and spread her legs wide so her imaginary voyeur could see how wet she was with his own eyes – but no. She didn't want to give away everything. She wanted to titillate, tease. She wanted to make him, whoever he was, ache for a glimpse of her swollen pussy.

"Mmm," she purred as her fingertips continued to go in and out of her pussy. She felt a soft smile curve her lips. She was so close to coming already, and the idea of being watched continued to escalate her heat, reaching it higher and higher.

"Fuck, _Jareth_ ," she whimpered, her back arching.

 _Jareth? Why had she thought of_ Jareth?

She rarely ever thought of him, with the exception of these last few weeks as she was drowning in her sorrows and wanted her old friends back in her life. She didn't know why she suddenly thought of him when just moments ago she was imagining doing this for Ericka's _cousin_. So when did the switch happen?

Sarah wasn't about to question the random notion of Jareth. She was too turned on, too far gone now, and if anything… the idea of _him_ spurred her on more. She remembered finding him alluring back then, and nothing has really changed she supposed.

Working her clit in tight little circles, she couldn't help but now think of Jareth's mouth on her pussy, licking her slit up and down. She thought of what it feel like to have him inside of her, pumping in and out of her with no mercy.

"Uggghhh, fuck!" she moaned again. When the orgasm hit, waves of hot, swallowing pleasure buffeting her whole body as she kept rubbing, sighing heatedly with each crushing pulse of the climax. Oh God, it was good.

Sarah couldn't remember when the last time she had come like that before was. Her pussy had never throbbed with such intensity. When her sanity returned, she bit her lip in shame and resisted a glance in the webcam's direction. If that even was the webcam she had looked at anyway. Sarah wasn't very tech savvy, but could have sworn she knew what a webcam looked like and that indeed looked like one.

Either way, the fantasy was now over. And she couldn't believe she had just done that. She felt herself grow hot so she sat up quickly off the couch. Plucking up her pajama bottoms, she stepped into them and tied the drawstring waist, then buttoned her top. Wanting to get out of the living room as fast as she could, she flipped the switch that killed the fire and turned the room dark, save for the reflection of the moon the snow shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows.

She gave one last glance towards the webcam, and tilted her head, allowing herself to sincerely wonder once more, if someone had indeed been watching.

 _Nah. Highly unlikely._ She turned away from the computer and walked slowly to the guest bedroom. What the hell had that been about earlier? About Jareth? Why did she think about him, of all people, in the midst of her passion? She looked to the floor as she continued walking and brought her fingertips to her lip, wondering just how the hell he'd come to her mind as she masturbated for what was supposed to be a show for Ericka's cousin.

She stopped when she reached the doorway leading to her room, and shook her head at the thought of Jareth. She was just horny, and he just happened to the first male to come to mind she supposed. She waltzed towards the bed where she situated herself comfortably under the covers.

 _Good night, my imaginary voyeur. Whoever you may be._

* * *

 **AN: I really shouldn't be starting another story. Four WIP's is not a good idea. BUT! I know I won't be abandoning any of them, and I will get to them. You just gotta get that story out that is racking your brain, ya know? Not sure how long this one will be. It won't be crazy long. Maybe 10 chapters, if that? We'll see. But it will be filled with smut, so that's always good, right? ;)  
**

 **This story takes place in Modern Day Era by the way (in case you couldn't tell) and it's February 2017. Hence the snow.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one! Next chapter things begin to heat up with Ericka's "cousin."**


	2. Chapter 2

When Sarah awoke the next morning, she promised herself that she'd spend the day once again researching a job and assured herself that she'd land one when she got back to Washington. After a cup of coffee and a bagel eaten while peering out on the snow-encrusted mountains in the distance, she exchanged her pajamas for some sweat pants and a comfy long-sleeved shirt with UW written on the front and situated herself on the couch, MacBook resting on her lap.

The moment Sarah opened it up though, she noticed that her battery was only at thirteen percent. Sighing in annoyance knowing she'd have to charge the laptop soon, she set her coffee down and got up to go look for the charger in her room. She dug through her multiple bags and looked everywhere in the room, though the damn thing could not be found anywhere. That's when Sarah realized she had left it behind at her apartment.

"Mother fuck," she cursed to herself. She exhaled and looked up to the ceiling. "I swear, nothing can just go smoothly."

She scoffed and walked back to the living room. _What the hell am I going to do_ now? _I need a computer to research!_

When she entered the living room again, her eyes scanned the premises in hopes that something miraculous would happen, like her charger magically appearing. That's when she noticed the monitor and webcam across the couch. The same monitor and webcam she had masturbated to last night. The webcam in which she'd hoped Ericka's cousin used to watch her. The cousin she'd put a show on for.

Sarah gulped when she thought about what she had done, embarrassment flooding her senses. Her body got intensely hot for a second, and the last thing she wanted to do was go near that thing and anything associated with it; but she was desperate. She crept carefully towards the desk where the monitor sat and looked at the computer below it, as though it were a sleeping giant. She pursed her lips when she was standing inches away, hesitant to get closer, but she _really_ needed a computer.

She didn't exactly want to take a seat, but she knew she had to. Before she she sat down in the desk chair, she looked around the house as though someone were watching her. But that was ridiculous.

"Get a grip, Sarah, no one is, or _has_ , watched you," she rationalized and plopped down in the chair. Her hands hovered in the air like she was waiting for something bad to happen, but when nothing did she sighed in relief and leaned down to turn the computer on. Only…it was already on. Her head rose towards the monitor screen and she moved the mouse around, where it triggered the sleeping giant to awaken. The monitor screen turned white and a desktop with several icons was shown.

"Great, so the damn thing _has_ been on," she mumbled. "Ugh."

Sighing, Sarah nodded her head once and tried brushing the whole computer, webcam, and masturbation thing aside for now; she needed to focus. She clicked on the Mozilla Firefox symbol and began typing in "Jobs Washington" into Google.

After an hour or so of researching, Sarah had sent her resume to a few prospective looking places. While her jobs in recent years weren't exactly the best, she did have some experience for broadcasting under her belt, not only from her studies and activities during her degree, but from her intern and a job she held onto for about a year where she worked behind the scenes before her mother fell ill. Granted, that was nearly six years ago, but still – she knew how to do the damn job, though she may be a bit rusty.

Just then, the computer let out a beep and a window appeared on the screen. An instant message box.

 _Isolar76: Good morning._

Sarah's eyes widened and she couldn't have been more stunned. Isolar? Was this Ericka's cousin? Surely it was. Right?

Why was he instant messaging her? Sarah was feeling a little worried; perhaps he was just being polite enough to check on her arrival like this rather than through the webcam. Even so, given her exploits last night, it was unsettling.

The reply box that automatically opened was labeled Sailor47. Interesting screen names. She wondered what they stood for. After a few minutes, she figured she had no choice but to answer. After all, the guy was letting her use his vacation home for free.

 _Sailor47: Hi there._

 _Isolar76: I trust you arrived okay. How do you like the house?_

 _Sailor47: The house is gorgeous. You have a lovely view. Thanks so much for letting me use it, I really appreciate it._

 _Isolar76: Of course. Glad to have you there. Ericka told me you needed a break and needed to get your creative juices flowing again._

 _Sailor47: Yeah, it was much needed. Just trying to sort my life out. You know? So we'll see, hopefully this does the trick._

 _Isolar76: Are they flowing yet?_

 _Sailor47: Is what flowing?_

 _Isolar76: Your creative juices._

 _Sailor47: Starting to, I think._

 _Isolar76: Good. Are any…_ other _juices flowing?_

Sarah's stomach pinched tightly. She hesitated, trying to figure out how to respond.

 _Sailor47: Um…not sure what you mean._

 _Isolar76: Come, come Sarah. You can be honest. Your secret is safe with me._

Sarah's pussy clenched, along with the rest of her body. She simply stared at the screen, frozen and unable to think clearly. Or reply.

 _Isolar76: I saw you last night, Sarah. I saw you make yourself come._

Her breasts were beginning to ache as her chest tightened. Her heart threatened to pound right through her rib cage. Again, she couldn't answer. What the hell was she supposed to say? She couldn't fathom the idea that he really had seen her, that she'd quite literally been performing, touching herself, for a real, LIVE, person! GAHHHH!

Another message appeared.

 _Isolar76: Please, forgive me. I didn't do it on purpose. I was up late working and it occurred to me I hadn't checked on your arrival, so I turned the webcam on and there you were. I shouldn't have watched, but what can I say? You're an incredibly sexy little houseguest, precious._

 _Precious?_ Sarah's stomach dropped completely at that message. Why had he called her that? She'd only ever been called precious one other time by one other male. _Him. Jareth._ But no… it was just a coincidence. Like thinking about him last night. Right? It had to have been. He was far, far away. In another world. This was reality, and not the Underground. Let it go, she scolded internally.

Sarah continued to stare at Ericka's cousins message in awe. Sensible responses to what was happening raced through her mind, and she was even tempted to just shut the computer off right then and there. What's more, she should probably pack up her shit now and leave, go right back to Washington. All her logical instincts were telling her to run and get out of there.

Yet her pussy pulsed under her sweat pants. And Ericka's description of her cousin played back through Sarah's head. Handsome. Blonde. Powerful. Nearly forty.

Sarah bit her lip, felt her heartbeat speed up, and she dropped her gaze to her fingers because she was nervous and wanted to make sure she hit the right letters. She couldn't believe what she had just typed, even when she hit send.

 _Sailor47: Did I make you hard?_

 _Isolar76: As a rock._

Sarah's lips parted and she felt a nervous sigh leave her mouth. The words on the screen turned her breasts heavy, achy. Could she actually do this? Have cybersex, let alone with a complete stranger? What had gotten into her? Somehow she didn't care to know.

 _Sailor47: Did you suffer all night?_

 _Isolar76: No, precious. I took matters into my own hands. Just like you._

 _Sailor47: Right at the computer? Or in bed?_

 _Isolar76: Right at the computer. Watching the pleasure wash over your face while you worked your hot little pussy pushed me over the edge._

This was a dangerous game, yet she was down to play. She yearned for more of that image – details. She suddenly longed to know exactly what she'd made happen to this man, this…stranger.

 _Sailor47: I would have liked to have seen._

 _Isolar76: Sorry, precious. The webcam only works one way._

Sarah still couldn't get past the precious nickname, but decided to not dwell on it. She supposed it was a common enough pet name...

 _Sailor47: That's not exactly fair._

 _Isolar76: Do you have a basis for comparison?_

Sarah fell back into her chair. Okay. This was getting really weird now…she'd never forget those words uttered out of _his_ mouth. First _precious_ , now _that_ comment? What the….

 _Isolar76: Is your pussy wet right now? From talking about this?_

Biting her lip, and momentarily forgetting her worries just now due to the distraction on the screen, she realized that yes, yes she was wet. Should she tell him that though? Maybe it would be wise to say goodbye or say something to lighten the mood from the dirty direction it had taken.

Only…she didn't care that much. She slowly realized that she _wanted_ to tell him, wanted him to know.

 _Sailor47: Yes._

Before he could reply, she typed and sent another message.

 _Sailor47: Can you see me right now?_

 _Isolar76: Yes, I can. I'm looking right at you._

The knowledge made her want to shrink away. They weren't exactly on equal footing; he had all the control. Like everything else in her life. It simply wasn't fair.

 _Isolar76: In fact, while we've been talking, I noticed your nipples have gotten hard._

Boy were they ever. She could feel it happening.

 _Isolar76: You're blushing._

 _Sailor47: I just feel like I'm on a stage._

 _Isolar76: I'm the only one in the audience, precious._

 _Sailor47: Is that supposed to make me feel better?_

 _Isolar76: Yes. I like watching you._

 _Sailor47: Are you hard right now?_

 _Isolar76: Very._

Sarah gulped. This was turning her on immensely and she didn't know why, but she chose in that second to glance down at her breasts, which were covered by the loose long-sleeve. As he'd promised, the taut peaks poked visibly through.

 _Isolar76: They're beautiful, by the way. Your breasts. Watching you play with them last night made me want to slide my cock between them._

Jesus God. Now her heart beat between her legs. Her breasts felt huge, bigger than their normal C-cup size. This situation was already insane, but it was getting more and more out of control. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she stop this? Why didn't she _want_ to? Before she think about the consequences, she went with it.

 _Sailor47: How big is it?_

 _Isolar76: My cock?_

 _Sailor47: Yes._

 _Isolar76: Big enough to satisfy you. That I promise._

Somehow she believed it. She lifted a grin in the direction of the webcam, amused, then posed the question that had just come to mind.

 _Sailor47: Can you hear me?_

 _Isolar76: The camera captures some sound, but it isn't that clear. Typing is better._

Thank god. He hadn't heard her moan or say Jareth's name last night.

 _Isolar76: Well, Sarah. As much as I'd love to continue chatting with you, I have to sign off now._

 _Sailor47: A kingdom to run? Empires to topple?_

 _Isolar76: Something like that._

She was vaguely disappointed that they were suddenly done. But then he messaged her again.

 _Isolar76: Will I see more of you tonight?_

 _Sailor47: What do you mean?_

 _Isolar76: Exactly what I asked._

 _Sailor47: Are you suggesting a repeat of…last night?_

 _Isolar76: Yes, precious. That's_ exactly _what I'm suggesting. Except more._

 _Sailor47: More?_

 _Isolar76: I want you to show me your pussy._

Sarah pulled in her breath, coming back down to earth.

 _Sailor47: I can't. I'm sorry._

 _Isolar76: Can't? Or won't?_

 _Sailor47: Look. I thought I was alone last night. I don't think I can do that again, knowing you were watching._

It was sort of a lie. After all – she'd hoped he was. But really it was more of a fantasy than anything else, so she hadn't REALLY thought anyone was watching her. The truth was, she simply didn't think she was bold enough to do it again knowingly. And to reveal herself even further? Yeah right. Not just anyone got to see her most intimate parts.

His reply took longer than usual.

 _Isolar76: Well that's really too bad, Sarah._

 _Sailor47: I'm sorry._

 _Isolar76: No, precious I'M sorry._

Sarah knew that statement could be taken in two ways, but she was pretty sure he wasn't apologizing for making her uncomfortable; he was clearly bummed to hear the dirty fun was over. She couldn't answer him, as there wasn't much else to say. It remained unnerving just knowing he was still watching her. That's when a solution came to mind.

 _Sailor47: Maybe I should move the camera, point it at the floor._

 _Isolar76: Don't bother, precious. I can move the lens around no matter which way you aim it._

 _Sailor47: You're going to keep spying on me? Whether I want you to or not?_

 _Isolar76: What can I say? I like watching you. You like it too- I can tell. Just think of me as a fly on the wall. You won't even know I'm there._

 _Sailor47: I think you're just hoping I do something naughty._

 _Isolar76: I'm counting on it._

 _Sailor47: Well, don't. I know I just had a pretty raunchy discussion with you, but I'm coming back to my senses now._

 _Isolar76: What a pity._

That's when a whole new question came to mind, the thought almost making her angry. And...jealous?

 _Sailor47: Do you do this often or something? Watch women at your house?_

 _Isolar76: Of course not. I told you, last night happened by accident. But now that I've seen you, I want to KEEP on seeing you._

Sarah couldn't tell what she felt more- relief, flattery, or worry.

 _Sailor47: I guess I'll just have to take the webcam off the computer, won't I?_

 _Isolar76: You won't._

That cocky, smug bastard.

 _Sailor47: You don't think so?_

 _Isolar76: No._

Damnit. He was probably right. This was his home, and he'd already been kind enough to lend it to her. A total stranger. Regardless of the circumstances, she didn't want to mess with his personal property and equipment and risk breaking something or somehow fucking his expensive computer. Sure it was awkward knowing he had access to watching her whenever he wanted, but she'd make it a point to keep her clothes on she supposed, and by then he'd get bored and stop watching all together.

 _Isolar76: If you change your mind...I'll be here tonight at ten PM your time._

 _Sailor47: Don't count on it. Where are you anyway?_

 _Isolar76: Wouldn't you like to know._

Sarah drew in her breath, then simply lifted her gaze to the camera and shook her head.

 _Isolar76: By the way- I'd suggest changing your I.M. name. Sailor47 doesn't suit you ;)_

 _Sailor47: So...what do you suggest then._

 _Isolar76: Something sexy. Good bye for now, precious._

 _Sailor47: Good bye, Isolar. Happy empire toppling._

 _Isolar76: I'll see you tonight._

* * *

AN: Now things are getting steeeaaammmyyyy! ;) What will Sarah's choice be? Guess we'll find out! Sorry for the short(er) chapter. They'll be longer from here on out. Just wanted to get things going for you guys.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: More masturbatory sequences below. But again- it pretty much is what this story is about, at least for now, so if you don't like the idea of masturbation...this story isn't for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah watched as "Isolar" logged off, leaving her at the desk perplexed as ever. She scoffed at the whole situation and sat up to stretch her limbs from having sat there for a while and shook off her arousal. She walked away from the computer with a sense that somehow Ericka's cousin seemed so familiar. Why did she feel that way? She knew didn't know him. He was just a stranger who she'd never met before. A stranger who oddly enough called her "precious" and the way he spoke reminded her of…

"No, no way," Sarah said out loud.

She didn't even want to think about it. She shook her head and told herself it was her paranoia getting the best of her. She decided to not dwell too much on it.

Walking away from her hot and heavy session with Mr. Enigmatic gave her time to begin pondering other things – like her research and potential job offerings, should she get any. She really hoped that at least one company reached out and allowed her the chance for an interview. Though having a multitude of odd jobs and "Cocktail Server/Hostess at a lounge" on her resume made her worry that no one would take her seriously. _She_ hardly took herself seriously. She just nearly had cybersex with a stranger for crying out loud!

That's when her thoughts strayed back to _Isolar_. She still didn't even know his name. They'd shared an intimate exchange about her pussy and his cock, but she didn't know his damn name. Ridiculous.

No, more than ridiculous. More like shocking. What had driven her to continue the conversation when she'd known good and well that the safe move was to ignore his suggestive comments and questions? He'd been downright obscene and presumptuous. Most would even say disrespectful. And she had played into it. She could scarcely believe she'd been so foolish, or so bold.

Moving into the kitchen, as spacious and lavish as the rest of the house, Sarah dug into the refrigerator for the leftover chicken she'd cooked last night, trying desperately to ignore her physical response to the memory of what just happened. Like it or not, thinking of him had her body humming again. Her…voyeur. Her companion in dirty message exchange. Her pussy tingled at the admission.

 _You need a shower – a nice, cool shower._ Despite the deep snow outside, the house remained warm from the afternoon sun having blasted in through all the enormous windows. Or maybe she was feeling warm for _other_ reasons…

Once she'd eaten her chicken and salad, accompanied by a glass of Pinot Grigio, she placed her dirty dishes in the sink and headed toward the guest bedroom, to the immense marble shower. When she reached the oversized bedroom, complete with a huge king sized bed, Jacuzzi tub, and a large walk-in closet with mirrored doors, she stopped and looked around. She'd been sleeping in this bed for the last two nights, and she'd showered here this morning before she had her coffee and bagel. But all that had been before their online conversation, before she'd found out he'd watched her rub between her legs until she came.

Now she almost _felt_ him here. She was sleeping in his bed, after all. And she would undoubtedly dry herself off with a towel that had once dried _his_ skin, surely. Suddenly, a shower didn't seem like such a great idea. It only stood to make her all the more aware of her body, how sensitive it was feeling since last night, how ready, how needy.

"Fine," she murmured. "No shower."

TV. That's what she would do; watch some good old television. Sitcoms. Or maybe the news channel; there was nothing sexy about _that._

When she returned to the living room, she paused next to a set of tall oak bookshelves, which held numerous literary classics, some random knickknacks, and picture frames. She remembered looking at family pictures yesterday morning, but then realized she hadn't even thought about whether or not she'd seen Ericka's cousin in any of the photos. Upon moving down to the lower shelves to inspect each frame, she was surprised to not see him in any photo. Not that she knew what he looked like, of course. But she assumed she'd be able to tell, and any male that was in the pictures certainly did not look like it'd be _him._

 _That's odd._ Sarah saw a few photos that contained Ericka in them, along with her parents, but again – no one who seemed to be near forty or looked handsome or powerful enough to be her **perfect** stranger. Just...ordinary and regular strangers instead. Her eyes kept grazing and that's when she fell upon a small framed photo on the shelf above a Hemingway collection. She gasped at the sight.

Two men dressed in suit and tie held up a gigantic gold plaque. Scrunching her eyebrows, Sarah was able to see that the award of some type read "Golden Owl Award." She couldn't make out the rest, for the font was too tiny, but she knew it had _someone's_ name on it. Upon further inspection, she saw that one of the men in the picture was smiling and darkly handsome. As for the other man…he looked blonde and tall.

"You must be him," Sarah said.

She took the photo off the shelf to see if she could make anything out, but she couldn't even see the man's face; he was hunched over, and his longish blonde hair falling over his face. He was seemingly laughing, making Sarah think that something funny must have transpired between the two in this picture.

"Damn," she muttered, putting the frame back in its place. She was disappointed she couldn't get a good look at who she assumed to be Ericka's cousin. The only picture that might have had him in it, and she still couldn't tell what he looked like. If it was even him. Though if he looked anything like the brunette babe, Sarah only hoped he was just as handsome.

Sighing, she realized that even if she saw photos of him and knew he was some gorgeous being, it really had nothing to do with her quandary. It made it no less frightening and dangerous to exchange dirty talk with a man she didn't know.

She stood back from the bookshelves and let her eyes fall shut, feeling doomed. But then she regained her strength and told herself to stick to her original plan, which would be to just take a break from her dull and stressful life, find a job opportunity, and go back home to take it so she could make consistently good paying money and make something of _herself_. She padded over to an easy chair that sat adjacent to the sofa where she'd sprawled so brazenly last night, then reached for the remote and flipped on the big screen TV. Just in luck.

The world news was on.

* * *

After eating some dinner and having a few glasses of wine several long hours later, Sarah attempted to go to sleep. She lay in bed in her snowflake pajamas, tossing and turning. Like last night, the wine had left her more loopy than sleepy, but she'd fallen asleep anyway. Of course – that was after her little performance that tired her out.

Now here she was, unable to sleep. She couldn't resist shifting her gaze from the vaulted ceiling to the digital clock beside the bed. 9:54.

She tenderly bit her lip, trying madly to ignore the way her sex pulsed, begging for her touch again. Or _his_ touch. Any touch, really.

"No, absolutely not," she grumbled, placing a pillow over her face. There was no way she could do what he'd asked of her. Last night had been bad enough, but to know for sure he was watching? And to reveal herself fully to him? Yeah, right.

 _Don't do it, Sarah. You can't. For God's sake, you don't even know his_ name!

Even so, she found her breath trembling and her belly clenching way down low as she reached to push back the covers. She threw the pillow from her face off to the side, hearing it hit the floor.

Maybe she didn't know herself as well as she thought.

"Fuck," she said, getting out bed.

* * *

It had been a damn long day.

Because unlike last night when he'd simply unzipped his pants, pulled out his aching cock, and jacked off, today he'd been stupid enough to actually wait, anticipating on what might happen tonight. It was a game he wanted to play with himself – and with her, too.

Now, however, his dick physically hurt. He'd floated somewhere between half-hard, and full-blown erection all day, through meetings, phone calls, and lunch with Derek, his friend with whom he was doing some important negotiations. His dirty talk with Sarah had truly worked him up.

Seeing and talking to her via webchat was something he never dreamt of, let alone see _or_ talk to her again _ever_. Hell, it wasn't even he who invited Sarah to his home to begin with. His lovely cousin, Ericka, had gone behind his back and set everything up, trying to play matchmaker if he had to guess. Though he wasn't that surprised; he was the reason Ericka and Sarah were friends and she'd known all about their past. And probably his feelings.

Still, he pretended to be upset when his blonde and petite cousin finally told him everything, though of course…he really wasn't. In fact, he was giddy inside and couldn't wait to figure out a way to sit down and talk with Sarah to reconcile. Only now, he found himself in a completely different scenario.

He hadn't been lying to Sarah earlier when he said it truly was an accident when he saw her touching herself last night. After realizing someone was in his home yesterday morning, finding out it was indeed Sarah, and getting an explanation from Ericka, he couldn't help but want to take a peek.

Right before he could though, duty called and a wish-a-away occurred, distracting him. While waiting for the runner to get past a certain point in the Labyrinth, he realized he still hadn't checked on her. That's when he formed a crystal and found Sarah looking out the window in his home and walked back to the couch, where she began to touch herself. He couldn't help it; he'd become transfixed and ultimately…addicted.

Now, as he sat in his throne, waiting for her to show up in the living room through another crystal, a warm sea breeze from outside wafted through an open window behind him and he found himself look up at the clock ahead him, feeling as eager as a pathetic teenager getting his first peek at porn. And then he began to relive a few of the fantasies that had grown in his mind around sensual Sarah today at times when he most definitely should have been paying attention on his work, whether it be Above or Underground related. So much at stake every hour, and he'd been fantasizing about a woman. A woman who bested him years ago. A woman he didn't have any communication with ever since. But he felt powerless to stop – the images had simply kept invading his brain without his permission.

He shook his head to clear it and looked once again through his crystal, wondering where Sarah was at. It was a little past ten in Colorado now, but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed.

"Perhaps it is too dark to tell through this blasted crystal," he tried convincing himself.

Standing up, he apparated to his Malibu home Aboveground, where he stormed to his computer desk. He rushed to move the mouse and light up the monitor screen, then clicked on the icon for the webcam at the home Sarah was currently in.

The living room was empty, dark but for the pale illumination provided by the snow outside the wall of window's adjacent to the computer there. He could feel his heart falling. His cock almost deflated. He was so sure she would be there, putting on another sexy little show for him. Or at least…who Sarah _thought_ he was. Of course she didn't realize who she was really speaking with, or performing for, but clearly she enjoyed talking to _some_ sort of stranger based on the way she responded to him this morning.

He smirked when he remembered hearing his name emanate from her mouth last night. Webcam or not, he heard the whisper from her lips as she came, reinforcing the idea that he needed to see her soon. But not yet. He wanted to toy with her first, and he'd been so sure she wouldn't be able to resist their little game tonight.

After all, she was alone in that big house, just researching all day – surely she needed some kind of sexual release. And he'd given her a forbidden and exciting way to get it! He was always so generous, and she so cruel.

As he focused the camera, shifting the lens about the room, the space remained quiet. Apparently, he'd misjudged her enthusiasm. Apparently…she wasn't coming. Maybe she _did_ realize it was him… or maybe the thought of speaking to and masturbating for what she thought was a stranger was too forbidden for her.

"Damn," he whispered in the darkness of his other home. "How you turned my world, you precious thing."

* * *

Sarah looked at her reflection in the mirrored door on the closet, studying herself from head to toe. Her dark hair fell in loose waves around her face, which was made up with mascara and lipstick. The scant lacy red push-up bra plumped her breasts nearly to her chin, making them large and sexy. Below, she wore a matching red thong that clung so tightly to her mound that the fleshy rise already looked swollen with desire.

As she dug through her suitcases moments ago looking for a sexy outfit, that's when Sarah remembered the shopping bag containing the lingerie that Ericka had bought and secretly packed for her. A note that was accompanied with the shopping bag made Sarah smile.

 _Just in case you decide to give up the solitude and find yourself some ski stud. Love, Ericka._

Well, she hadn't given up on the solitude, nor found a ski stud, but she had the next best thing – a mystery stud with a webcam who wanted her. When all was said and done, she simply couldn't resist the excitement she'd experienced last night as she just _pretended_ to be watched. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to deny herself the real thing. She remained afraid, but she also needed this. And that need pulsed through her veins.

So she'd given into temptation. For now, at least. She knew she may have regrets later, but in this moment, it was show time. And she wouldn't perform in cotton pajamas this time.

She took a deep breath and moved barefoot from the bedroom into the dark living room, then turned on the lights, but used the dimmer to keep them soft. She could feel his eyes on her instantly.

The very knowledge made her nipples constrict within the red lacey bra that held her breasts so tightly. As she moved to the sofa, she felt like she was returning to the scene of a crime. Upon sitting down, she gently bit her lip, looked towards the webcam, and spoke quietly.

"I wasn't going to do this…but here I am. For reasons I can't even explain." Then, with her jade eyes, she peered more intently at the green light indicating the webcam was on and imagined she could see him, eye-to-eye.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

She took a steady breath and envisioned him, drawing the vague image from the photo on the bookshelf. Sarah relied on her imagination to fill in the rest of what he looked like; he was blonde, that much she knew. In fact, his hair was probably messy in that sexy kind of way. He probably had blue eyes…was tall…lean, yet muscular…most likely had a marvelous package; held an arrogance to him that was sexier than it was annoying…

The thought of him nearly took her breath away. In fact, everything about this was utterly overwhelming. But she feared if she thought too hard about what she was doing, she might get scared and back out. So instead, she went with it, not thinking it harmful in anyway. So she simply…began.

She reached both hands up to cup the lower halves of her breasts. They were heavy, full, and round in her palms. She imagined her voyeur groaning at the sight of her touching herself for him and wished she could hear it. Wished again that she could see him, just like he could see her. But she couldn't force herself to say that out loud.

 _Watch me,_ she thought as she tweaked her nipples through the lace that barely concealed them. Massaging them fully, she wished internally that they were his hands, wished his cock really could glide in between the plump mounds of flesh right now. She slipped her fingertips into both red cups, lowering them just enough to free the beaded pink buds. Sarah felt her face redden and warm at the revealing of them to him again. She remembered how "fucking beautiful" he thought they were and toyed with her hardened nipples, letting the sensation trickle through her, all the way down to her quivering pussy.

Her hands ran down the smooth curvature of her stomach, sliding them over the lace at her hips, letting her fingers splay onto her thighs. Slowly, she parted her legs, letting her hands glide inward, both of them sweeping firmly over her crotch before drawing back to the panties' top edge.

She'd never known she could be so naughty. She'd never known such forbidden fires burned deep within her. But burn they did – hotter and hotter with each passing second, she discovered – until she rose to her feet, faced the camera squarely, then smoothly lowered her panties over her hips, down her thighs, pulling damp lace from in between, then pushing the thong past her knees. She felt the fabric fall to her ankles, allowing her to step free of them. At this point, she turned around and bent at the waist, bracing her hands on the back of the sofa, letting him look at her from behind.

Her instincts led her to bend one knee onto the couch, then the other, parting her legs slightly, arching her ass towards him. At that moment, it was the greatest part of her, filled with need and want; a raw hunger that knew no shame.

God, she wanted him back there, behind her, wanting to feel his masculine hands on her ass, his hard shaft pushing inside of her. Without even thinking about it, she looked over her shoulder, into the camera and said, "If you were here right now, I'd beg you to fuck me like this. Hard and deep."

A thousand miles away, he watched her, mesmerized, and spoke back to the screen even though he knew she couldn't hear. "So fucking beautiful."

His cock jutted from his open pants and his fist wrapped warm around it. He'd spent a few sad, lonely minutes thinking she really wasn't going to show, that he'd already gotten what he was going to get from her – and then, when he'd just about given up and walked away, there she appeared in that pretty bra-and-panty set, her hair and face done up to turn her into the sexual being that he knew she secretly was. All that waiting had not been for nothing. And now Sarah was showing him her pretty little cunt, telling him she wanted him to fuck her, and his whole existence in that moment became about good, hot, dirty sex.

He watched in pure astonishment as she turned to sit on the couch, parting her thighs wide, draping one leg over the sofa's stuffed arm to put her pussy even more widely on display. He feasted on it with his blue, mismatched eyes – so pink and open – wishing he could just appear and have his way with her. But he knew he couldn't. Soon though, he told himself.

That's when he heard the light sound of her breath, coming labored as she stroked one long finger through her wetness.

"Keep going, precious," he said quietly, pulling at his cock.

His own raspy breath joined hers, seeming to fill the darkened room.

"More," he urged her.

And it was almost as though she'd heard him. A wicked smile formed on his face as her middle finger began to twirl hard, rhythmic circles over her clit, now protruding so prettily from her slick folds.

"That's right, Sarah. Rub that pretty little cunt for me."

She did, thrusting lightly now as the first two fingers of her right hand extended down and into her parted flesh, while her left hand rose to cup one breast, squeezing. This encouraged him more, and all he wanted was to thrust into her, their two bodies intertwining passionately, the way it was naturally supposed to be.

But he couldn't complain. Sarah Williams had willingly, and somewhat unknowingly, surrendered herself to him in a way she'd never planned and admittedly never thought she could, and his cock swelled further with dark, masculine pride at knowing this show was just for him, for his pleasure, and hers. He didn't care at this moment if she didn't fully realize who she was doing it for her, and he supposed that's why she enjoyed this so much. Would it matter if she really knew, he wondered.

He gripped his hardened length tighter, wanting so badly so give it to her he could almost taste it. He kept his eyes glued to her gorgeous cunt, her bountiful breasts, the lost look of passion on her beautiful face. He could tell she was getting close, as she rubbed more intensely, gritted her teeth lightly.

"So close, precious. Come for me. Come for me now."

The circles she rubbed over the top part of her pussy grew faster, and deeper. He knew from the way she moved her hand, from the sweet agony that took over her face, that she was about to come. She was panting now, and then began to let out short, hot little sobs.

His chest rose and fell as desire tightened him, centering in his groin. His dick throbbed in his hand. And then she released a high-pitched cry and he saw the ecstasy in her expression- even with her eyes shut. As she rode out her climax, he knew he was going to come too, and exploded in long, intense bursts in his hands.

Sarah sat on the couch, still now, but her legs remained spread. Licking her lips, she looked straight at the camera, eyes glassy. Her skin seemed to glow from the aftermath of her orgasm, yet her expression made him wonder what lurked inside her.

"This isn't me," she quietly said to the webcam. "I don't know what you to do me. Whoever you are."

His chest constricted at her words. He hated that she didn't know who she was doing this for. He also hated that she didn't understand that this was, indeed, very much so her. But he loved being the person getting to show her.

 _I know what I do to you, Sarah. I get you hot. Hotter than anyone ever has. And I'm going to get you even hotter. Hold on tight, precious. This ride is just starting. I'm going to make you do things you've never dreamed of._

* * *

AN: And the webcam play continues!

By the way, if anyone is interested in knowing... I used the I.M. name Isolar from David Bowie's world tour in 1976. Sailor is derived from the word, just the letters spell out differently ;) Because you know, David Bowie dressed as a Sailor occasionally and I think that was even his username on his website? And, he was born in 1947, so yeah that's how I came up with those usernames for the instant message chats.

Whenever will these two meet, you're probably wondering! Soon. I promise. Gotta build first ;) I wonder how Sarah will react to everything, hmm.

Reviews make me happy! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Masturbation sequence below. Get used to it guys...that's the basis for the first part of this story. I'll let you in though...this is the last big masturbation scene. Then we're moving onto bigger and better things. ENJOY.**

* * *

She couldn't believe she'd done it. She had actually gone through with it! After looking to the camera and saying her final words, Sarah exhaled. She got up and walked out of the room moments after she'd finished, and had spent the next ten minutes going back and forth between embarrassment, disbelief, and the odd sense of exhilaration that had remained after so openly touching herself for her corporate-raider-no-name-guy.

Knowing his eyes had been on her had excited her more than anything ever had. Starting out, she didn't think she'd be able to actually do it. But oh, had she done it. And once she let go of her worries and fears, once she'd forgotten about everything else but his eyes on her body, it had been sinfully easy. And deliciously naughty.

To her surprise, she didn't feel like changing into comfy pajamas afterward, so she opted to sleep naked. She woke up the next morning feeling free. Her energy levels were at an all-time high, so she decided to utilize the gym that was in the garage, per Ericka's suggestion several days ago.

After her hour run on the treadmill and a brief weight lifting routine, Sarah took a quick shower, her worries about him seeing her outside the webcam diminishing. In fact, since she'd been here, she didn't see any other cameras around the house like Ericka cautioned. Perhaps they were outside?

Once she was done showering, she put on only a pair of white cotton panties and a strappy yellow cami to head down to the kitchen where she consumed some coffee and a bowl of cereal while looking out at the peaceful white snow, then headed straight for the computer to see if she had gotten any replies regarding her prospective jobs and was surprised that she didn't feel anxious or anything as she went near it. When she opened her Gmail account, she saw two unread messages, both of which were responses from a couple of studios she had sent her resume to yesterday.

Sarah felt her stomach turning and let out a nervous sigh before opening the first message, only to immediately frown. The first response was a huge let-down; she didn't even get the opportunity to discuss anything further. She'd already been rebuffed. She could feel her heart sink at the rejection and assumed the second email would prove to be disappointing as well, so rather than read it, she deleted the unread message. She sank into the chair and looked up to the ceiling, wishing everything in her life could have gone differently.

If only her mom hadn't gotten sick; if only her dad and Irene had helped out more; if only she had stayed in her job at the news studio all those years ago….then maybe she'd actually have a career in being a news anchor like she dreamt of and wouldn't currently be wishing that her life was different.

"It isn't fair," she muttered to herself, succumbing once again to self-pity.

She closed her eyes and gulped, trying to not to cry and feel sorry for herself. Sure life had thrown a wrench in all her plans, but she also hadn't done much to change things. Until now, that is. She was here to sort her shit out, and she'd be damned if she gave up this soon. Hell, she figured if she could beat a magical Labyrinth at fifteen, then figuring out life should be a piece of cake. Right?

Speaking of Labyrinth…Sarah's mind again wandered back to that night and she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the whole ordeal. She thought of Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus…even Jareth. She wondered what he was doing right now. What _all_ of them were doing. She still didn't have the guts to call on any of them. She was too embarrassed. What's more…she didn't understand why Jareth had been on her mind lately, and she was still weirded out that she'd yelled out for him the other night as she masturbated. She felt her eyebrows furrow at the thought, and tried to not think about it, for every time she did a strange feeling crept up on her back.

Just then, the rumble of a large vehicle suddenly cut through Sarah's concentration, forcing her to abandon thoughts of Jareth for the moment. Was someone arriving _here?_ Must be, she presumed, given that the house was located at the end of a long driveway, several hundred feet off the winding mountain road. This was the first vehicle she'd heard since her own arrival.

She hopped to her feet, rushed to the door, and glanced out the narrow panel of glass beside it to see a standard-issue white delivery truck. She was waiting to see what on earth was coming for "Isolar," and happened to glance down at her top and noticed her nipples pointing prominently through her top just thinking about him. And damnit- that's when she also noticed she only had panties on below, which she'd totally forgotten about.

"Shit!"

She dashed for the stairs, jogging towards the guest bedroom. She grabbed the first pair of pajama shorts she found, put them on, and ran back downstairs when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find a young man on the other side smiling at her.

"Sarah Williams?" he asked.

She flinched. She'd been sure this would be for something for her voyeur. Who knew she was here?

Wait. Ericka, of course. Which made the pieces fit. Ericka was probably sending her a care package or something.

"Yes, that's me," Sarah finally said.

He handed her a shiny black box sporting an even shinier thick black ribbon. Confusion took over Sarah's face and that's when she looked around the man and at the delivery truck again, only to see that it said The Pleasure Chest on the passenger door.

 _Damnit, Ericka._

Sarah bit her lip and looked back to the young man. She blushed, since they clearly both knew something designed for sex was inside.

"Thanks," she murmured, embarrassment overriding any thoughts of a tip, then practically slammed the door in his face, turning the lock. After which she headed to the couch where she had so brazenly touched herself for her stranger last night.

Well, apparently Ericka was downright determined for Sarah to see some action on this trip. If only her friend knew about the unexpected – not to mention bizarre – action that had occurred. Not that Ericka would ever find out. They were best friends, sure, but something about this felt way too private and awkward.

She let out a sigh. Extracting her arms, she pulled at the black ribbon to untie the titillating package. Inside, atop black tissue paper lay a white card.

 _For tonight. Ten o'clock. Don't be late, precious._

Oh God. It wasn't from Ericka. It was from _him!_ Swallowing her shock, she cautiously folded back the tissue paper, gasping at what she saw inside. A black velvet corset. Black lace-top stockings. And a purple vibrator shaped like a penis, the likes of which she'd seen, only on the one occasion Ericka had dragged her into a sex shop.

"Oh. My. God," she said out loud.

Without another thought, she set the box aside and shot to her feet, and took the few short steps to the computer. He'd told her to change her screen name, so she pulled up her usual IM identity – which she mostly used with Ericka – _LadyStardust._

 _LadyStardust: Are you there? We need to talk._

She wasn't sure yet exactly what she was going to say to him, but it leaned towards letting him know he'd gone too far, and wondering how the hell he'd gotten the package to her so quickly, and telling him she was _not_ going to…to… use a sexual device while he watched!

 _Isolar76: Good Morning, precious. Long time, no see. Love the new screen name, by the way._

 _LadyStardust: Yeah, thanks. Look, like I said, I need to talk to you about something._

 _Isolar76: I'm all ears._

 _LadyStardust: I just got a pretty embarrassing delivery from some place called The Pleasure Chest. Want to fill me in on that?_

 _Isolar76: I'd love to fill you in every way._

Sarah gulped. Damn him and his ridiculous seductive ways! She told herself to focus.

 _LadyStardust: I'm serious. What is this about? And how the hell did you get it here so quickly?_

 _Isolar76: Simple, really. An online catalog for a place in Denver, and a phone call. It's called same-day delivery, love._

Love? Now he was calling her love? What was he, British? If so, Ericka most definitely forgot to mention that little tidbit. She knew how much Sarah loved Brits.

 _LadyStardust: That usually costs an arm and a leg._

 _Isolar76: I have a lot of money. What did you think of the gift?_

She hesitated. A minute ago she'd been overcome with a sense of urgency, ready to yell at him for this, but now, faced with the opportunity, she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say.

 _LadyStardust: I was…shocked._

 _Isolar76: Why?_

 _LadyStardust: I've never… I've never really done THAT before._

 _Isolar76: Really? You've never used a sex toy?_

 _LadyStardust: No…_

 _Isolar76: Well, now I'm even happier I got it for you._

Sarah scoffed.

 _LadyStardust: Why do you consider a vibrator so vital to my existence?_

 _Isolar76: Because you're a very sexual person._

She blinked at the monitor screen, shocked and annoyed.

 _LadyStardust: How do YOU know?_

 _Isolar76: You can't be serious._

She let out a sigh.

 _LadyStardust: Fine. But I told you last night, I'm not usually like that. I don't do those things._

 _Isolar76: You do now. And you're beautiful touching yourself. I barely managed to wait until you came before I did. And that's not a problem I generally have._

Alright. That was it. Time to get down to business. She'd just made a decision; she was smart, sensible, and conservative, despite the fact that she worked at a strip club. Sure she wasn't necessarily a prim goody-two-shoes who wore turtlenecks and insisted on dating a guy forever before sleeping with him – not anything extreme or exorbitant. But she was simply an even-keeled, middle-of-the-road woman who didn't go to the _other_ extreme either, hence why she never actually went _through_ with stripping. And last night had been inexplicably extreme for her. It was time to get back to normal here.

 _LadyStardust: I can't keep doing this._

 _Isolar76: Why not?_

 _LadyStardust: Because it's so…dirty. And I don't even know you._

 _Isolar76: You're getting to know me._

 _LadyStardust: I don't even know your name._

 _Isolar76: Would you like to know it?_

Sarah shook her head and scoffed; of course she wanted to know it!

 _LadyStardust: Uh, yeah. That might be helpful._

 _Isolar76: How about we play a game?_

 _LadyStardust: I thought we had been._

 _Isolar76: I'll tell you my name. On one condition._

 _LadyStardust: What's that?_

 _Isolar76: I want to see you use the toy I sent you._

Sarah's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe this guy! He was going to do this, seriously? She didn't want to know his name _that_ bad!

 _LadyStardust: Forget that! You want me to use that purple vibrator and have you watch all so I can know your name? Yeah, no._

 _Isolar76: Is that so odd? You've already masturbated for me twice now. And once willingly. I don't see how this is any different._

 _LadyStardust: I don't even know you! How many times do I have say it?  
_

 _Isolar76: And yet you want me._

True enough. Her pussy was pulsing again just from IMing with him like this. A guy she couldn't even see, or hear, let alone touch. And damn it, she'd just thought of that part of her body as her _pussy_ again. What was happening to her? If she really wanted this to end, that would be a good place to start. In fact, maybe she should just quit thinking about that part of herself period.

When she still hadn't replied to him a minute later, he sent another message.

 _Isolar76: I want you too. I want to see you come again. By using the toy I sent you._

Dear God. The very idea of that was…unfathomable. Still, she didn't answer. Simply because she had no idea how to respond to such a raw, intimate request.

 _Isolar76: See you tonight, precious. I know you won't let me down._

Sarah watched him sign off. What arrogance! He was so sure of himself, so sure of her too. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the computer. Well, he had another thing coming.

"I hate you," she whispered to the computer screen, even knowing he could no longer see or hear her. Which was probably why she said it – since she didn't really hate him. Far from it, really. She was…intrigued by him. Had a strange crush on him. Felt bizarrely lured in by him. It was the last one that scared her – how did this guy make her want to do these shocking out-of-character things? Why did she want to please him so much?

She glanced over her shoulder to the bookshelves where the photo she assumed was of him sat. Was it just because he had a sense of familiarity about himself? The thought unnerved her. She knew if she thought deep down he was not attractive she wouldn't keep perpetuating this. In fact, she probably would have packed up and left by now, out of sheer horror over revealing so much of herself to someone she'd never even met. But there was a lot to be said for chemistry. And if it was possible to feel this much chemistry with someone so far away, that counted for something, right?

 _You're just trying to justify this somehow, make yourself feel better about it._

She eyed the gifts, the velvet draped over the edge of the box still on the sofa, the fake purple penis jutting up from the tissue paper. Why did it have to be PURPLE for God's sake? And shaped so realistically like a freaking penis? Somehow that made the gift all the more blunt, all the more in-your-face.

Sighing, Sarah left the computer only to go to her bedroom where she decided that reading would take her mind off things. So that's what she did for the next several hours; she didn't think about Isolar, the purple penis, the Labyrinth, her friends or Jareth.

As dusk began to color the snow beyond the window in her bedroom, Sarah put her book down when she realized how late it was getting and how hungry she'd gotten. Reading had relaxed her, and she told herself tomorrow she'd do some more job hunting since today was a bust on that. When she got up to the leave the room, her mind was forced back to the gift that was still on the couch, taunting her.

Did he really think she was going to use that toy in front of him? Given that she'd never even used such a thing by herself, for heaven's sake. Even if she _wanted_ to, trying out such a thing on camera just seemed like a bad idea.

So she'd ignore the gift, she decided. And the clock tonight, too. Clocks had always been her enemy, she reminded herself. Ten would come and go without consequence, and her voyeur would be forced to see that she simply wasn't into this any longer. She might have _seemed_ into it the past two nights, but that shocking purple monstrosity had brought her back to her senses.

Having thawed a hamburger patty, Sarah turned on a little music – a New Wave station – then made herself a simple dinner. As she sat in front of the fire, eating her meal and drinking a glass of red wine, Behind the Wheel by Depeche Mode came on.

 _Come  
Pull my strings  
Watch me move  
I do anything_

 _Please  
Sweet little girl  
I prefer  
You behind the wheel  
And me the passenger_

 _Drive  
I'm yours to keep  
Do what you want  
I'm going cheap_

As she found herself humming along to the song, she couldn't help but notice the underlying sexuality of the lyrics and how it somewhat paralleled her situation. Should she allow herself to dominate his thoughts again tonight?

"Nope, no way," Sarah said. "This has gone far enough. It stops now."

Standing up to clear her plate, she sighed at how fidgety she suddenly felt. Though, she supposed that could have been the wine taking over. When she began to walk back to her bedroom, she stopped to look – once again – at the corset that was still laying on the couch. She'd been so distressed over it earlier that she hadn't really seen it, hadn't let herself study the details, but now she couldn't help but admire how soft yet sophisticated it appeared.

It came with minuscule velvet panties, and the corset itself had a back that laced up with thick black satin ribbons, which meant, she supposed, that one size fit all. She couldn't help but wonder how she'd look in such a lush piece of lingerie. She owned plenty of pretty bras and panties and a baby-doll nightie or two, but she'd never worn anything that at once looked so glamorous yet sexual.

So maybe she'd just try it on. Simply to see what it looked like. For her own benefit and no one else's. Grabbing the corset and box, she hastily hurried to her bedroom.

The view stunned her when she finally had it on. The velvet molded to her curves deliciously and plumped her breasts even further than the red lace bra had, making them look round and voluptuous. The press of the corset against them delivered the delightfully naughty sensation that they were about to bust free. The velvet G-string felt just as snug over her pussy and trailing down the center of her ass, and the black stockings made her legs look even longer and leaner than they already were. She'd never seen herself appear so utterly and wholly sexual.

But the look wasn't quite complete. On impulse, she moved to the dresser where she kept her hair clip and used it to gather her wavy locks back up atop her head, leaving only a few loose tendrils to curve around her face.

There, she thought, peering back in the mirror. That finished the image. She drew in her breath at the vague wish that Isolar could see how she looked in the corset. He'd picked it out for her, after all. He'd shown her this vision of herself she'd never have seen otherwise.

Maybe she could show him. He'd already seen all of her there was to see, and this covered more than her bra and panties had last night, so where was the sin in that? Though, she was sure he'd expect her to take it off. And use that damn toy. She glanced at the purple vibrator, lying by itself in the box now. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't even know how to go about it.

Yet curiosity was taking over. She bit her lower lip and cautiously approached the fake cock. She made herself pick it up, scolding herself internally. _It's just a chunk of rubber, not a real penis, Sarah._

The vibrator was of medium size, nothing outrageous – 7 inches or so – and the head was smooth and rounded, the shaft sturdy and thick, even sporting slightly raised veins along the length. She felt torn between thinking it ridiculous and realizing that it was making her want the real thing.

She gingerly twisted the knob on the end to start the buzzing vibrations – batteries had been included, how thoughtful. Maybe she would experiment with it. She knew Ericka indulged in such toys. Maybe now, in the privacy of her own bedroom, she'd see what it was all about. In fact, maybe having an orgasm WITHOUT "Isolar" involved would be just as satisfying – minus all the weirdness. She'd come here to let a change of scenery inspire her creativity, not to let a strange man persuade her into hedonistic acts over the computer.

Nodding her head in confidence, she soon found herself exiting the bedroom, still in the corset and panties, still carrying the purple vibrator. She didn't know why and she didn't ponder it. All she knew was she needed some more wine and to turn off the sound system – ready for some quiet time. She set the vibrator on the counter in order to pour herself another glass of Cabernet. When she took a sip, she realized every part of her body had grown swollen and heavy. With desire, definitely.

Why the hell was she carrying the damn penis around with her! With a forlorn sigh, she transported the vibrator to the living room and tucked it between the couch cushions. Out of sight out of mind. So much for experimenting with it. She returned to the kitchen for the bottle of wine and her glass, then settled on the couch. She peered out into the snow, although darkness now made it so that she could discern only a vague line between ground and sky. Given what she wore, she found herself envisioning a romantic evening with a lover. A _normal_ romantic evening. With a _normal_ lover. The kind who was actually in the room with her. The attire was right. As was the low lighting and the fire. The wine, too. The only missing was the man.

She glanced at the crack between the couch cushions. Could she? Did she want to? Predictably nervous now, she drank more wine – two more glasses. She listened to the silence. She lay back and closed her eyes.

Some time later, she opened them again to darkness. She'd fallen asleep. Her eyes focused immediately on the mantel clock in the still dimly lit room. Five 'til ten. She sighed. Sat up. Poured another glass of wine. She swiftly drank the glass and found herself looking over at the computer. Biting her lip, she walked over to it.

"Are you there?" she asked. But she somehow knew he was, could almost feel his presence, his eyes, from hundreds of miles away.

"I'm not sure why _I'm_ here," she told him frankly. "Just like last night, I had no intention of doing this. Yet here I am."

She swallowed at the realization, at the bluntness of their connection, distance be damned.

"Does it make you feel powerful that I'm here, wearing this for you? Does it make you feel like I can't resist you even though I have no idea who you are, or have never met you? Or does it just make you think I can't resist the lure of the forbidden?"

She sighed. "Maybe I can't resist _anything._ Or maybe I'm only here because I've been drinking, who knows. The thing is…if I'm going to fool around with you, well…I wish it was _you_ I was fooling around with, not this…camera. Maybe that made it easier at first – the distance. But now it feels _too_ distant."

Too distant, and yet…just like the previous evening, she wanted to excite him. Whatever it took. Exciting _him_ excited _her_. So she lifted her hands and smoothed them over the velvet that held her breasts.

"I wish my hands were _your_ hands," she said softly as pleasure from the touch echoed through her in gentle ripples. She squeezed her breasts fully, aware of the hot ache it created and that the move pushed their rounded curves even higher.

"Do you like the way I look in this?" she asked, then admitted, "I do. I don't think I've ever felt sexier in my life. Maybe that's why I'm here – I wanted to show you."

She lightly pinched her nipples through the velvet.

"Would you run your hands all over my body?" she questioned, gliding her palms down over her velvet-clad torso, her hips, then her thighs and the lace tops of her stockings.

"Would you part my legs?" She used her hands, splayed over her inner thighs, to spread them wide, then wider.

"Would you touch my pussy?" She dragged one long middle finger up the velvet that enclosed her mound, then shivered from the sensation. Having his eyes on her heightened every little frisson of pleasure.

"You'd take off my panties," she told him, and leaned back on the couch, legs together, lifting her ass just enough to peel down the tiny swatch of velvet. She let it linger high on her thighs, her legs raised upright, remembering this was a show – all visual – so she had to make it slow, make it good. Leisurely, she hooked her thumbs into the elastic band and pushed it painstakingly toward her bent knees. When the thong dropped to her ankles, she gently kicked it off, then looked back to the camera.

"You want to see my pussy again," she said with surprising boldness. "And I want to show it to you."

Sitting back up on the sofa and lowering her feet to the floor, she parted her legs as widely as she could. She felt herself opening for him and knew he could see how excited she was to be on display for him again.

"You want to touch it," she whispered. "You want to touch me where I'm wet and aching for you." She raked two fingers through her folds to end up circling her clit, then sighed at the saturating delight and said, "God, I want it to be _your_ hands on me, stroking me, rubbing me."

She kept caressing herself, heard her breath grow labored and wanted desperately to hear his, too. Her fingers grew wet with her desire, and she began to long for something else. _Someone_ else. Him. Jareth.

His hands – touching her.

His mouth – kissing her.

His cock – inside her.

She wasn't sure when or why her mind had taken her to thoughts of Jareth again. Maybe it was because Isolar continuously called her precious, reminding her of him; maybe it was because he was blonde, and so was Jareth; maybe because ever since she cried out for him the other night she couldn't help but use his image for whoever was on the other side of that webcam.

She didn't understand her sudden and questionable longing for her nemesis. But no matter- she shut her eyes, still moving her fingers over the little nub that was the source of her pleasure. But she continued aching for more. What would she look like with the toy inside her? What would it feel like to pleasure herself like that – for him?

Her lips trembled, and her nether regions quaked with need. Her fingers were no longer enough. So with her free hand she reached down, digging between the soft cushions, until finally her fist closed around the thick vibrator. Her breath grew shaky as she extracted it, knowing he saw, knowing he knew what she was about to do.

 _Could she?_

Yes. She could.

* * *

Jareth's lungs threatened to explode in his chest. As beautiful and hot and arousing as she was, he'd been starting to think she wasn't going to use the vibrator. And that would have been just fine – he loved watching her no matter what she was doing, and seeing her touch her lovely pink pussy was ample entertainment. But now that she had the toy in her dainty hand, it was all he could do not to come.

"Gods, you're amazing, precious," he whispered toward the computer screen, wishing she could hear him.

"I'm not sure how to do this," she said, her voice trembling as she leaned back on the couch, legs still parted, beginning to drag the tip of the toy up the center of her cunt. Jareth seldom felt tender or emotional when it came to women or sex, yet her sweet honesty about her lack of such experience was almost enough to paralyze him. She'd made herself vulnerable on his account, laid her soul bare for him. Just like he wanted.

"Just go easy, precious," he prodded, even though she couldn't hear his instructions. "Go easy and make yourself feel good."

He listened to her breathing as she used the vibrator like a large finger, raking it through her slickness over and again.

"That's right, Sarah," he growled.

Her eyes fell shut, her lips parting in desire. He understood she was taking her time, getting acquainted with the way it felt against her flesh, and was more than happy to be patient. He sat shirtless, in a pair of his unzipped leather pants, listening to the lull of the tide out the window behind him, yet still able to discern every soft sigh and moan from Sarah.

"Come on, precious, do it for me. Show me how brave and sexy you are."

Almost as if she'd heard his throaty pleas, she bit her lower lip and began to ease the head of the toy cock against her opening. Jareth almost couldn't breathe. She moaned softly as the head gained entry and so did he.

"Ugh," she groaned. "God, I want this to be you."

So did he. Wanted to sink his shaft so deep inside her, feel her tight moisture encasing him. And she'd be tight – he knew she would be.

He continued to watch, throat clogged with arousal, as she began to move the toy in and out of her beautiful cunt.

"Fuck, Sarah," he said, his gaze riveted on her every move. Her body was fully open to it now and looked incredible taking it inside. He couldn't resist closing his fist around his own cock again, beginning to tug in firm, even strokes as he wished it were the one gliding so smoothly in and out of Sarah's pussy.

"I'm imagining it's you," she said on a hot, high whimper of pleasure. "I'm imagining that you're fucking me."

The sex toy went in all the way now. She fucked herself harder, and he worked his dick just as hard, matching the rhythm of her thrusts.

"Ugh, yeah, you're fucking me," she told him again, eyes shut, face wrenched in passion. "You're fucking me, Jareth."

He went still. She'd said his name. _Again._ Though the last time was before he'd even contacted her, which was odd enough, but he was thrilled to know she had been thinking of him, random as it may have been. Did she truly know it was him all of a sudden? Had he made it that obvious during their chats? Surely not. Somehow he got the impression she wasn't even aware she _said_ his name just now. She's quite lucky it's been him she's been speaking with, otherwise that would have been very insulting.

A victorious smile formed on his face. Sarah wanted _him,_ not just some imaginary stranger who she thought she'd been speaking to. Even if she didn't know it. The thought excited him to no end, making him continue his ministrations and he knew he'd have to come to her in person sooner than later.

"That's right, precious, I am. I'm fucking that perfect pink pussy, fucking you so hard."

He watched her mounting passion, listened to her high-pitched moans, let himself get lost in the sight, the sounds. _Don't stop. Keep going._ He kept stroking, and when he felt the blood gathering, felt his balls getting tighter and tighter, he said, "Come for me, Sarah."

And then, like an answer to a dirty prayer, she let out a hot, thready breath and began to sob. The anguish on her face softened to pure ecstasy as she moaned her orgasm and he too let go, pumping his white semen all over his hand. He clenched his teeth to ride it out. Then came back to earth in time to watch her let the toy fall to the floor and slowly close her legs.

She peered into the camera, clearly stunned by her own actions. She shut her eyes, shook her head, drew her legs up under her on the couch.

"This isn't me," she whispered. "This isn't me at all." Then she pushed to her feet and walked to the light switch, and the next thing he knew, the screen went black – first the lights extinguished, then the fireplace went dark. She'd run away from him merely by turning out the lights.

 _Oh, precious. I want to hold you. Make you feel better. I want to make you know this is okay._

He knew he had to come to her soon.

* * *

It was just after eight am when Sarah woke up the next morning, staring at the ceiling in bed. She slept great, but still suffered the same sense of revulsion as she had last night. She couldn't believe she'd done it. She'd used the purple penis. In front of him.

Arousal was like drunkenness, she thought. The moment you got sober you couldn't make sense of what you'd done under the influence. And this, now, was the hangover.

Her thoughts then swayed to a horrific idea: what if he had been watching with _friends?_ What if he was showing a bunch of people everything she'd done? Oh God.

As it was, the musings propelled her up and out of bed in a flash, down to the computer. She pulled up an IM box as fast as her fingers could click and type.

 _LadyStardust: Promise and swear to me this is private._

A moment later, his answer arrived.

 _Isolar76: What are you talking about, precious? Good morning, by the way._

She took a deep breath and lectured herself. _Try to sound at least a little bit rational. Don't act like a total nutcase._

 _LadyStardust: I just. I woke up with a terrifying thought. That you're the sort of creep who might do something really awful to me._

Yep. Totally rational.

 _Isolar76: I don't quite understand what you're getting at, but before we go on, I have to tell you that you were beautiful and hot and incredible last night, and I hate that you felt badly afterward._

Sarah sighed. Okay, hopefully this meant he wasn't out selling sex tapes of her.

 _LadyStardust: I just had this horrible picture in my head – you sitting and watching me…with a roomful of friends._

 _Isolar76: I would never do that to you. Why would you think such a thing?_

 _LadyStardust: Perhaps this would be an appropriate time for me to remind you that I DON'T KNOW YOU. AT ALL. Which reminds me…you owe me your damn name._

 _Isolar76: Come now, precious. I think it's safe to say you know me, at least a little bit better by now. And you can trust me. I promise. This is just between you and me – completely private. I wish I could be there with you, so you could look into my eyes, and then you'd know I'm telling the truth. I also wish I could be there last night when you seemed upset at the end._

The truth. Hah! The last time Sarah thought she knew truth versus a lie, she fell down into an oubliette.

 _LadyStardust: Look, that's all nice and everything I guess, but I still don't know you. And why are you avoiding telling me your name? That was the deal we made._

Sarah sighed in exasperation as she waited for a response. When one didn't come nearly seven minutes later she was getting rather pissed. She thought this was pretty simple. Why was he playing so hard to get? This asshole.

 _LadyStardust: Let me make this as plain as I can. I've done things in front of you that I've never done in front of ANYONE. Extremely INTIMATE things. And I don't know you. A little, maybe. But not really. This is not the kind of person I am. Yet I did everything regardless, and you said you'd tell me your name yesterday so please…stop with the games._

 _Isolar76: Why does my name matter if you're suddenly against all of this? If you're ready and willing to stop?_

 _LadyStardust: Because it matters! Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you? I'm appalled at what I did last night and I want you to leave me alone for the rest of my time here if you can't tell me who are you._

His answer took longer than normal, but when it was typical of him.

 _Isolar76: You didn't seem appalled while you were doing it._

She let out a sigh of disgust and didn't care if he heard her this time.

 _LadyStardust: It's so unfair that this stupid camera only works one way. And for your information, I AM APPALLED at myself. Last night went too far, and it was all for nothing anyway since you're being a bastard now. This won't happen again._

 _Isolar76: What size shoe do you wear?_

Sarah blinked at the screen in utter disbelief. Here they were, discussing shared sexual depravities, and was asking what shoe size she wore? What the…

 _LadyStardust: Why on earth do you want to know?_

 _Isolar76: Humor me._

 _LadyStardust: No. I don't need you sending me a pair of heels that you intend on watching me put me on or something._

 _Isolar76: Oh, Sarah. Don't defy me._

Sarah sucked in her breath as she stared at the screen. There it was again; that feeling of familiarity and she was beginning to have déjà vu. Her hands trembled. It couldn't be. There was absolutely no way.

 _LadyStardust: I'm leaving. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I want nothing more to do with you, got it?_

 _Isolar76: Do you really want to know my name, Sarah?_

Scoffing, Sarah rolled her eyes.

 _LadyStardust: YES!_

 _Isolar76: You already know it. In fact…you've said it twice now since you've been there. Each time you made yourself come, you'd yell it out._

Her whole body was beginning to shake. What...?

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No fucking way." It couldn't be...

 _Isolar76: Oh, yes, Sarah-mine. You know deep down who I am. I think you've known this whole time but didn't want to believe it._

Sarah stood up and shoved the chair out and away from her. Panting, she turned away from the computer and walked towards her bedroom to pack her shit and leave. There was just absolutely, unequivocally no way, it was...

The house phone rang just then. She flinched- the phone hadn't rung once since her arrival, and she'd thought this particular device only served as a decoration; she'd never dreamed the thing actually worked. Her nostrils flared, and she was almost certain it was _him_ calling, but she refused to admit the actual possibility of that happening. She hesitated as the phone kept ringing, and then decided it could be Ericka. That was plausible, right?

She stared at the phone in the living room, then cast a slow glance back to the computer. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the phone. "He...hello?"

"Hello, precious. I think it's time we finally had an actual conversation. Do not hang up."

* * *

AN: Dun dun dunnnn! So yeah, that just happened. They're finally almost to the point of meeting in person, but not JUST yet.

I chose LadyStardust for Sarah's IM name because 1) I love that song by David Bowie and 2) It just seemed to fit. Not super original but whatever.

The song featured in this chapter is (obviously, as I mentioned) Behind the Wheel by Depeche Mode. I'm seeing them next month andddddd I can't wait! They're amazing. Listen to the song if you can ;)

I can't say I blame Sarah for feeling so torn about everything. Like in one breath, the whole act of what she's doing is exhilarating and hot. Then you realize wow that was actually pretty dirty and now I feel awful about myself. But we don't often think about things in the moment when we're beyond horny. Ya know? So it's natural for her to keep going and forth between feeling wrong and right about masturbating for who she thinks is a stranger. Yet clearly she's wishing it to be someone specific...

I wonder how their phone convo will go! We'll see ;)

Next chapter may be a bit shorter than this one, so just giving you guys a heads up now. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**No masturbation scene this time! I know last chapter was longer, but we had a lot to get through to keep the story moving so it was an exception. Maybe. We'll see how long I can get the chapters to. This one has a lot of conversation and ends with an exciting moment ;) Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hello, precious. I think it's time we finally had an actual conversation. Do not hang up," he said.

Sarah knew that voice all too well; that deep and dark voice. It had haunted her dreams for almost fifteen years. Even now, in her shocked moment, his voice flowed over her like thick, melted chocolate. Just hearing it made her breasts feel heavy and her inner thighs ache.

 _But nope. Screw that._ She immediately hung up out of sheer shock. Slammed the phone back down as a matter of fact.

"This can't be happening," she told herself, perspiration forming on her forehead despite being in only a small tank top and shorts. She could feel herself growing panicked, as anxiety took over her whole body. Just as she turned away from the phone to go gather up her things and leave, it rang again.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" she yelled, turning towards the obnoxious device once more. As the phone continued to ring, Sarah did the only logical thing she could think of: she bent over and unplugged the phone all together, roughly yanking the cord out of the wall.

"Good luck pestering me now, you asshat!"

As she breathed heavily in and out for a few seconds staring at the black phone, Sarah then began laughing manically to herself, thinking she must be in a dream. That's the only thing that could explain the Twilight Zone episode she found herself in. She was suddenly laughing so hard at the ridiculousness of what was happening that tears formed in her eyes, and she began shaking her head, unwilling to accept this whole situation.

There was absolutely no way this was truly reality. She refused to admit to herself that…that… _him, Jareth_ , The Goblin King from the Underground who stole her baby brother had been Ericka's cousin this whole time. The man who she had been talking to. The same man who had been watching her these last couple of nights. The man who saw _everything_ and sent her a purple penis! And now he was calling her!

 _Speaking of Ericka…_

Sarah's laughing ceased and her nostrils suddenly flared in anger. She stormed to her bedroom where she saw all her things lying around the room in disarray. Her heart still beating fast, she found her cell phone charging on the nightstand and walked over to it with the intention of calling her so-called friend. She quickly unplugged her phone from the charger and dialed Ericka and felt her foot tapping the floor in an impatient manner.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," she said out loud, getting irritated and antsy when Ericka didn't immediately answer. As she waited for her friend to accept the call, Sarah began picking up her things that were scattered around the room and threw them in her bags, disorganization be damned. She had to get out here.

"Hello?" finally came the voice of her friend, her tone sounding surprised.

"Ericka! You have a SHIT TON OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Sarah exclaimed.

Silence. Sarah rested her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised as she waited for Ericka to say something. She suspected that Ericka would know right away what Sarah was referring to, and swallowed back the angry lump that had grown in her throat.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" Ericka finally asked, feigning innocence.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah sat down on the edge of her unmade bed. "Oh don't act like you don't know!"

"The sky is blue?" Ericka asked in a high-pitched voice.

Sarah stood back up and scoffed. "I am not playing games right now, explain to me how and why I found myself staying at THE GOBLIN KING'S house!"

She heard Ericka breathing on the other end of the line and assumed she was figuring out what she should say.

"Um…okay. Okay, look…" her friend began, but Sarah would have none of it and interrupted her almost instantly.

"You LIED to me! This whole time, you lied! Jareth is your…your…your _cousin_!?"

Sarah could hardly control herself by now and demanded to get answers. She was fuming, and couldn't believe Ericka had kept this from her. That's what had made her the most upset – the deceit.

Ericka sighed in defeat. "Can you just try to calm down and listen? Please?"

Sarah didn't respond right away, for she was trying to decide whether or not she was willing to be reasonable and listen. She concluded that if she wanted to know what was going on, she'd have to play ball.

"I'll listen, but I can't promise I'll be calm," she responded, sitting down again.

"Yeah, I can see that," Ericka retorted. "Look. _Yes_ …Jareth is my cousin. I…I figured you'd find out sooner or later, but I didn't think you'd be this pissed off about it! I mean, in my defense I did tell you his name in passing. Granted, you were drunk so you probably don't remember. But you have history with the bloke! What the hell did he do to make you so worked up?"

Now that Sarah thought about it, she _did_ somewhat remember Ericka telling her Jareth's name after those several beers. No wonder she thought it started with a 'J' the other day. How had she missed that? Still, it didn't matter. His real name slipped by accident and Sarah was too drunk to even notice. That doesn't count.

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "Does it really matter what he did or didn't do? The fact of the matter is I found out, and you encouraged me to come here under false pretenses! This whole time I've known you and not once did you mention to me that you're related to _him!_ Telling me his name while I'm drunk doesn't count! How is it even possible that you're related, first of all? And why does he live here?!"

"Uh, well, my mom, aka his aunt, fell in love with and married a mortal guy then had me. Simple, really. You can imagine how interesting the family dynamics are. He's always had a life Aboveground, but he mostly does it to stay connected to us. He really is a sweet guy…"

Sarah blinked in astonishment. Jareth, sweet? Yeah, right. She had a hard time thinking all of this was really that simple. She supposed it made sense realistically, but she still couldn't grasp the idea that her best friend was actually related to her teenage-nemesis. A fae at that! What the hell were the odds of that? Unless…

"I'm assuming that we didn't meet and become friends by happenstance then," she said bitterly. "Have you ever really been my friend? Or were you just doing as your king bid?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question. Their whole friendship had begun to look like a lie, and after everything Sarah had dealt with, she didn't want to think about the fact that Ericka was planted in her life as some sort of spy and only that. She could only handle so many disappointments.

"Of course I have been, Sarah!" Ericka promised. "I love you, I swear on my life that I do! But…" she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes, okay? I was initially told by Jareth to befriend you back during our undergrad. He saw an opportunity and took advantage of it, knowing we'd be going to the same school together. How we even ended up at the same school together, I don't know, maybe it was fate. All I do know is that he cares about you, even though he has downplayed it all these years. He wanted us to become friends so I could ensure your wellbeing. Well…when we hung out a few weeks ago, _I_ saw an opportunity where you two could hopefully reconcile and meet again and everything. You've been so depressed these last few years Sarah, and I wanted to make you happy. _Both_ of you. Maybe it was a mistake, and maybe I went about it completely wrong, but I had good intentions…I mean, I've heard you whisper his name in your sleep before..."

Sarah gulped, and clenched her jaw. She'd said Jareth's name in her sleep before? That was news to her. Why hadn't Ericka ever said anything to her about that? She never mentioned the Labyrinth to her, for she knew Ericka would probably think she was insane. Well, clearly she knows all about it and more. This was all so weird! Her thoughts were interrupted when Ericka continued.

"I know I kept all of this from you, but Jareth made me swear not to ever say anything to you about our relationship. So I didn't. I didn't even tell him you were staying at his place until he questioned me about it the other night. I guess I had this romantic idea in my head that everything would go much smoother between the two of you, but…I see that didn't happen. I'm so sorry, Sarah. I really, really am. Please know that our friendship is and has been real…please don't hate me."

 _This is too much to take in!_ Sarah could still hardly wrap her brain around the fact that Jareth had a mortal cousin who he was seemingly quite close with. A mortal cousin who Sarah had known for nearly seven years and called her best friend this whole time. _If_ Ericka was being honest and they really were friends…

She wanted to believe Ericka and trust that their friendship was genuine and not just a means to an end. She thought about all their times together; the times they'd gotten into trouble, the deep conversations they shared, the tears they both shed and wiped away when they were having boy issues…how Ericka was there during Sarah's moms cancer. She couldn't believe that Ericka _wasn't_ sincere in her past actions. How can you fake friendship like that?

Wiping her face in exhaustion, Sarah plopped on the bed, mentally fatigued. How the hell was she supposed to face this? Could she? Did she want to? Should she hate Ericka? Then there was Jareth to deal with…

"Sar?" Ericka said, forcing Sarah out of her dubious thoughts. "Are you there?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered in a faint tone. "I'm here."

"Can you please say something?"

Sarah chuckled, but it came out to be more of a sneer. "What do you want me to say, Ericka? What can I possibly say to all of this? That I'm okay with you having lied to me all these years? That I'm happy you sent me to the lion's den? That I appreciate you trying to play match maker? You have no idea what has been happening these last few nights and I just… I am mortified. Mystified. And mad. Beyond belief."

"Are you okay?" her friend asked sweet fully.

"No, no I am not okay," Sarah responded aggressively. "I just told you how I'm feeling! I mean, shit! I found out that you've kept a huge secret from me all these years after I showed your _egomaniac of a cousin_ my entire body because of that damn webcam!"

"Wait, what?"

Sarah could just envision Ericka shaking her head in confusion, wanting to fully understand what Sarah had just said and meant. Well, she figured she'd tell her and make _her_ head spin!

"Yep. Ever since you told me about that stupid webcam I made the smart decision to masturbate in front of it. And guess who had front row seats to the show? Jareth, your dear old sweet relative! Well I, being the dumbest person alive, didn't realize anyone would really be watching and I fell down the rabbit hole. And it led to…things. So yeah. He's seen everything. And I mean, _everything_. So thanks for that! Good looking out."

There was no sound coming from the phone, and for a second Sarah thought Ericka had hung up due to anger or embarrassment, but when she took the phone away from her ear briefly to see if the call had dropped or something, she saw that they were still indeed connected. She put the phone back to her ear, waiting for Ericka's response. And hearing a burst of laughter was not what she expected.

"Oh, my god!" Ericka spat out seconds later. She could hardly contain her laughter. "You seriously flicked the bean KNOWING Jareth could have possibly been watching?! Oh that is too good! I don't know who's more perverted, you or him!"

Sarah's face contorted to that of pure annoyance. This was so not funny. "First of all I didn't KNOW it was Jareth! Second of all, I didn't really think anyone was actually watching me at first!" Sarah slapped her hand over face, muffling her voice. "God this is so embarrassing!"

Ericka continued to laugh for thirty more seconds and finally settled down by trying to calm her breathing. "Oh, Sarah. I remember distinctly telling you that my cousin, regardless of who it really was, could be watching. Yet you did some naughty things anyway! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hoping that someone really was watching you."

"Don't turn this around on me, okay?" Sarah said defensively. "It's creepy that there is even a live webcam here to begin with!"

"It clearly didn't bother you enough to keep you from messing with it," Ericka chortled.

Sarah grumbled. She was officially over this conversation. "Look, I'm already embarrassed enough, okay? I don't need you judging me or giving me shit."

Ericka continued to laugh a little bit, but had mostly stopped by now. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just…never mind. You're right. This isn't funny."

 _Could this get any worse!_ All Sarah wanted to do was shrink into a corner and mope. She was irritated beyond words, humiliated, and disappointed. How could she ever look at Ericka the same? How could _Ericka_ ever look at Sarah the same!

Taking all this new information in was a huge shock, and Sarah didn't know how to navigate any of it. But she also couldn't imagine Ericka not being in her life ever again, either. They'd been through too much together. She only knew she needed to leave and find her peace of mind. Alone. Somewhere else.

She took a deep breath. "I'm going to say this and be done with it: I honestly don't know where we go from here. I'm extremely weirded out with all of this and all I know is I need space. On top of everything else that has turned to shit in my life, I don't need to deal with the worry that I can or cannot trust you ever again. This really feels like a betrayal, Ericka. Like our whole friendship has just been one big lie. I just…I don't know. I need time to process this and get over it. I'm going to pack my things and come back home to Washington. I can't stay here anymore. It's too awkward. I'll figure out the rent issue somehow."

 _Maybe I'll just prostitute myself out, that seems to be something I'm good at it. Ugh._

"Sarah, I….I don't know what else to say except how sorry I am," Ericka said softly. "I understand if you want to leave. But…can you do me a favor?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Ericka was seriously asking her for a favor? After all this? What nerve!

"What's that?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"Just think about staying," her friend replied. "I'll talk to Jareth and have him leave you alone the rest of time you're there. I promise. You still need this getaway more than you think, and coming back here won't do you any good until you're ready and have a game plan. Sleep on it tonight, and if you're still pissed at me and the world and feel uncomfortable tomorrow then I guess I can't blame you. Just…please? Think about it."

Sarah didn't know what to say to that. For some reason she got the impression Ericka really only wanted her to stay just to sort out her issues with Jareth, even though she promised he wouldn't bug her. Sarah didn't even know Jareth that well, but she knew enough to assume it would be impossible for him to just leave her alone for good while she stayed in his house. What's more…she was afraid that if she did stay any longer, she wouldn't _want_ Jareth to leave her be. Why the hell was that?

"You really think your creepy cousin would just leave me alone?" Sarah questioned. "Somehow I doubt that would fare well with him. And I'd still be paranoid that he'd be watching me."

"He would if I asked it of him. I know he would. Don't worry about a thing."

Sarah found that hard to believe, but she didn't want to argue anymore. And she didn't want Ericka to be the middle man here. No, she had to deal with this on her own.

"Don't say anything to him yet," she necessitated. "I'll take care of this myself."

* * *

When Sarah and Ericka hung up a few short minutes later, Sarah had given herself some time to calm down to where she could think somewhat clearly. Ericka was right – maybe Sarah did need to talk to Jareth. And now was her chance to tell him to piss off if she were to remain at the house. She wasn't sure she could trust him even if he 'agreed' to respecting her privacy.

So without further ado, she began to neatly pack up her bags so she could leave. All her logic was telling her it was the right, and safe, thing to do. Yet…there was that part of Sarah, the curious and reckless part that tried convincing herself to stay, like Ericka advocated. She still needed a quiet retreat to sort out her priorities after all...

While she packed, she kept biting her lip and fumbled with the idea of really staying or going. She eventually reasoned with herself that she definitely had to go, but she'd hand it to Jareth first and _then_ leave that way she wouldn't do something she'd regret later. Like staying and wishing him over. So far, her horny thoughts had swayed her into careless decisions. There was no way she could let that happen again.

Once she finished packing, she stared at the cleaned up room in approval in her sweat pants and zip up jacket – she wanted to be covered up – and headed to the living room. She peeked into the spacious room as though someone would be in there, and when she felt the coast was clear she entered the area and walked to stand in front of the webcam.

She didn't know if this was a good idea; talking to him again to try and reason with him. Her heart rate was sky rocketing, but she knew she had to do this, even though it could be disastrous. The truth was… she was innately attracted to Jareth despite everything. And a part of her did know, deep down, that it was him she was speaking with the moment he had called her 'precious,' but she didn't want to believe it was true. It was too farfetched to really consider at the time. But she'd run away from her problems too many times in the past. If she wanted to grow up and get her shit together, confronting her fears was a good place to start she rationalized.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "You probably don't even need this stupid thing to watch or hear me, since you have those… _crystals_ ," Sarah said out loud. "But if you're there – I've decided I'm willing to talk. Maturely and rationally. I don't know. This is probably the worst idea ever. But I've done stupider things, as we both know. So…call me, I guess?"

 _Smooth, Sarah. Real smooth._

No more than ten seconds later the phone rang. That's when Sarah realized the damn thing was still unplugged, yet he was able to reach her anyway. God damn him and his magic! Sarah stared at the phone hesitantly, then let out a flow of oxygen again before picking up the phone.

Clearing her throat and bracing herself to sound confident, she answered, "Hello?"

" _You rang_?" came the same voice from earlier.

Sarah could feel her eyes hazily shut at the sultry way he spoke. How was it possible that someone who frightened her in so many ways could have this effect on her? She wanted to flat out punch, smack, and choke him earlier, and still did, but his voice was almost a nice reminder of a part of her life that she often put in the back of her mind. She also couldn't forget all the sexy things he said to her during their chats and how he made her feel when she touched herself, like it was really him who was doing the dirty work for her. Maybe she just needed to get him out of her system…

 _NO!_ _God damnit, Sarah, stop!_ She told herself to snap out whatever spell she was in and focus on the objective of the call.

"Uh, yes. Yes I did," she finally replied, standing up tall.

"That wasn't very kind of you to hang up on me earlier, when I explicitly told you not to, precious."

Sarah scoffed. "Can you blame me? This whole situation is completely fucked up."

She heard Jareth chuckle deeply on the other line. "I've quite enjoyed it, myself."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have," she mumbled. "Look, I didn't ask you to call me to discuss what you may have enjoyed."

"Oh, you didn't? Then what _do_ you want, Sarah? If it is company you're looking for, you need only ask," he responded.

 _That arrogant ass-wipe._

"I want you to leave me alone," she said. "Forever."

She could taste the lie on her tongue even as it came out of her mouth. She _wanted_ to mean it, for she couldn't bear to look at herself ever again if she didn't at least try to wade out the person who she'd done inexplicable things for. He was a bad influence on her, she told herself. And she couldn't let distractions be a part of her life if she wanted to create a better one for herself, no matter how tempting the distraction was. She waited for him to say snarky back, or ask her why. She wasn't counting on what he asked her instead.

"Why do you think sex is wrong, precious?"

She felt her face contort into confusion and her mouth opened at his random question. How did they go from her demanding him to leave her alone, to him asking such an odd question?

"Ex…excuse me?" she asked. "I never said that."

"You don't have to," he answered. "You've been disgusted with yourself the moment you began indulging in your sexuality and ran away when you realized who you were speaking with and performing those acts for. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you feel _guilty_ of treating yourself to such acts. And I'd like to understand why."

"Let's get one thing straight pal – I do not think sex is wrong at all. In fact, I think it's great! But I'm not comfortable doing weird sexual things with _you_ over a god damn computer _!_ I don't…" she paused, trying to think if what she was going to say next had merit to it. "I don't know you."

"Oh, precious, how you wound me!" he said dramatically. "We have so much history together and have shared such intimate acts with one another, yet you say you don't know me. If that's how you feel, Sarah…why don't we change that."

She heard him breathing on the other end of the line, and despite herself, couldn't help enjoying the continued illusion that he was somehow closer now. God, he was tantalizing. But no- she didn't really want anything he had to offer. Did she?

"Absolutely not. I'm conservative and sensible," she reasoned. "Nothing about _this_ is conservative and sensible. We aren't even in the same state anyway, so this is a completely screwed up way to be intimate with someone."

"So if I asked you to meet me at the computer tonight at ten o'clock?"

"You'll find an empty room this time – I swear it."

And she meant it – sexy phone voice or not. Because she was planning on leaving without telling him. She simply didn't think she could muster another masturbation scene for him now. Not after everything she knew.

"I hate to hear that, precious." He sound disappointed, but his voice also held a hint of teasing. "You are quite the little vixen to watch, and I must admit…no one has gotten me off this way in a very. Long. Time."

There was no teasing this time. She could hear the seriousness in his voice just then, all heat. Now she was just curious.

"Why is that?" she asked frankly. "Why not find a _real_ woman? Surely you can find someone of your kind who you can touch yourself? I hear the ones Underground are exquisite."

He laughed softly, although it held little humor. "You're real enough for me – more real than most women I know. Above or Underground. You're the woman I want right now."

She blinked slowly, then finally lifted her gaze to the camera, feeling she needed to really face him if she were to get her point across. "Then I guess it's too bad I'm here and you're there. Good bye, Jareth."

With that, she hung up the phone, then pushed to her feet and walked away. It took every ounce of strength she had to do that – really walk away from him, or as close as she could come to walking away. But she meant it. She'd been reminded this morning of how things ended between them all those years ago and how little she really knew about him and just how intimate she'd become with him. It was too much. Too risky. And just…too strange.

His liquid voice still reverberated in her ear as she forced herself to grab her car keys and begin loading her car with her bags. However, when she walked outside, she gasped when she saw the sudden snow storm that had taken over. Gusts of wind were blowing snow everywhere, and there had to be a good few inches of snow that piled up. There was no way she could drive in this…

"Mother fuck," she cursed.

How had she not realized the weather had taken a turn for the worse? She was so preoccupied with all the drama within the last several hours she apparently didn't notice the forecast.

This really was too much. And it had simply gotten worse. Shit.

* * *

Sarah had no choice but to stay overnight. The weather worsened and her anxiety was flaring up due to be stuck in the house she so desperately wanted to leave. She'd just have to wait out the storm and then she could move on with her life, she supposed.

Throughout the day she watched the weather reports, read, and listened to some music. Now, at 8 pm, she nibbled on the remainder of the hamburger meat she had cooked before and watched some sitcoms to take her mind off of things. She glanced at the computer once or twice, but she wasn't tempted. In fact, she didn't know if she was imagining it, but she had the oddest feeling Jareth truly wasn't even there – as if he'd really believed her when she'd said it was over and would never continue.

She shut off the TV an hour later, then headed to the room where she'd been sleeping soundly the past few nights. She lay down to sleep in a pink cami and a pair of cheerfully striped flannel pants. She felt at once adrift, yet also settled, centered. The excitement with her voyeur had ended now – but that was okay. She'd left Jareth behind before, this was no different. She'd go home and retreat to normalcy, where she hoped things would get better.

She ignored the vague sense of loneliness she felt for the first time since arriving here, and tried to fall asleep peering out the window, at a bright, nearly full moon hanging low in the sky. Snow was still falling, which wasn't a good sign. She sighed and turned to lay on her back.

When blessed sleep came, it brought dreams. Of Jareth. Of sex.

Only…when a kiss came on her cheek, waking her, she instantly knew it wasn't a dream, nor was the warm male body hovering over her.

She should've panicked, but didn't. Somehow she knew it was him, and was somehow more than okay with it. This wasn't over at all – even before he said low, near her ear, "Don't be scared, precious. It's just me."

* * *

AN: I know, I know. Isn't that such a cruel ending? But I guess you know what to look forward to next chapter! Hehehe.

Oh, Sarah. She really thinks she meant it when she said she wants Jareth out of her life. I wonder what she said to give him the impression that she wanted him there? I know we'd all be ecstatic to have Jareth suddenly appear in our room haha.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is mostly filled with smut and nothing but smut. Isn't that what you guys wanted! ;)**

* * *

Sarah still hovered on the edge of sleep, that place where everything was dreamy - yet there was no doubt in her mind that he was very real. She whispered his name. "Jareth...?"

"I couldn't let it end," he breathed, warm and wicked in her ear. "Not again. Not this time."

She lay facing away from him in the bed and felt his erection - that quickly - pressing into the crack of her ass. One large hand curled around her waist, fingers splaying wide across her stomach through her top as he lowered a scintillating kiss to her neck. It set off explosions of pleasure inside her.

She never once thought of objecting, stopping him, though she knew deep down she should. She had just freaked out on him earlier, after all.

But having him here, next to her, after all these years and days of teasing...there was no _hope_ of stopping, no reason to _try._ She didn't have sex with strangers, but Jareth wasn't technically a stranger, was he? They knew each other somewhat. And this felt...different; overwhelmingly good in fact, the sex dripping off of him and onto her like something tangible that instantly consumed her. Either way, she wanted him with her whole being.

He stroked and caressed her belly, his fingers finding the skin between cami and waistband and then flirting with the underside of her breast, all the while delivering more kisses to her neck and shoulder. Her whole body rippled with the supreme pleasure of finally having his hands on her, of having him in her bed. She felt herself shaking due to nerves, but when his palm closed over breast, she moaned and instinctively arched into his touch. His breath grew heavy, as he massaged her with a slow, intoxicating rhythm that quickly swallowed her, helping her forget to think and only to feel. His cock grew harder against her rear, and she found herself pushing back against it, wanting to feel even more.

Jareth growled softly in response, and the sound ran all through her, heightening her excitement. Rolling her back beneath him, she tentatively lifted her hands to his cheeks, studying his face. _Oh God, he was beautiful_ \- she'd forgotten how beautiful he was. Those blue, mismatched eyes she never forgot though. Longish blonde hair framed his strong cheekbones, and even with the moonlight being the only source of light, she could see his piercing eyes. She grew aware that he wasn't wearing what she'd last seen him in- rather than his eccentric getup, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He looked the same yet so different.

He peered boldly back at her the whole time, taking in her face as well, his look devouring her until finally...he lowered a slow, passionate kiss to her lips. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she met his sensually prodding tongue with her own. Those kiss mingled longer, until she was lost in it - and utterly thunderstruck. No man had ever kissed her this way, this... _perfect_ from the start. It was almost as if they'd been kissing each other for years, as if they both knew exactly how the other would respond, how lengthy or fleeting the kisses should be, how passionate. She felt strangely and suddenly like a school girl, as if she could have kissed him all night and it would have been enough to satisfy her.

Until of course, his palms returned to her breasts, capturing them both with blatant possessiveness, massaging gently but thoroughly, and drawing a long, hard sigh from deep within her. His hands were skilled, confident; and, just as she'd somehow known, were way better at pleasuring her than even her own.

The kisses went on as he kneaded her and slipped his thigh between her legs beneath the sheets. His erection jutted rock solid against her hip, and they moved together in rhythmic bliss as Jareth pushed her top up and over breasts. His strong hands molded to the outer curves as she peered down to see them within his grasp, the peaks taut and pink. He looked, too, then met her eyes only briefly before dropping down to capture one sensitive nipple in his mouth.

Sarah moaned as the pleasure expanded through her with the pull of his lips. She curled her fingers into his hair and watched as he suckled deeply – _yes, yes_ – then opened his eyes to lock them on hers. The connection was startlingly intimate – but they'd already been intimate in far more bizarre ways, on more than one occasion. So she didn't look away.

He released her from his mouth, still meeting her gaze, to drag his tongue up over the pointed pink tip. She saw the wetness he left behind, glistening in the moonlight. He moved his tongue in a slow circle around her nipple, ending with the leisurely licks one might give an ice cream cone.

Sarah trembled from his ministrations, literally thought she'd come apart soon. But she didn't want to come yet – she wasn't a multiple orgasm kind of gal, so she needed to save it, needed to soak up more of him before she climaxed.

"Please, Jareth," she said all breathily.

He kissed her again, heatedly, then leaned near her ear to whisper. "Say your right words, precious."

Jareth pulled away from her ear to hear her response, waiting in anticipation.

Sarah gulped then exhaled. "I wish you'd fuck me. Right now."

With that, he reached for the drawstring on her pants and pulled, then grabbed for the waistband, taking her panties as well when she lifted her ass. She shoved at his t-shirt as she kicked her pants off. She had to have him inside her. Now. Her body ached for him. Her pussy pulsed with need.

Above her, Jareth ripped his shirt off over his head, then unzipped his jeans and pushed them off with her help. His cock stretched naked now against her bare thigh, so utterly hard, and damp at the end, making her pussy surge. The sheets concealed him from the waist down, but his chest appeared lithe yet toned, and his arms and shoulder sculpted in the shadowy light.

He pushed her legs apart with both hands, and she savored his masculine touch on her inner thighs.

"Fuck me," she said.

"Soon," he replied, stunning her.

 _Soon?!_ Before she could protest, Jareth disappeared swiftly beneath the sheets and, a few seconds later, dragged one long, luxurious lick up the center of her pussy.

"Ugh!" she cried, the pleasure spiraling through her like electricity, leaving her astonished she didn't come from just that.

And then he was moving smoothly back up her body, positioning his hips over hers, pushing at her moisture, forcing his way inside and – _God_ , _he was big_. She pulled in her breath at the marvelous impact, adjusting to the sense of fullness, quite sure she'd never been with a man so… _large_. He hadn't lied when he said he was big enough to satisfy her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, tried to speak. "Yeah. You're just huge."

His grin shone with manly arrogance. "I never lie, precious."

Sarah let out a tense chuckle, before her face cringed from slight discomfort.

"Does it hurt?" he then questioned.

She gave her head a shake against the pillow. "No, I'm just trying…to get used to…" She was squeezing the phrases out between heavy breaths.

"Does his help?" he asked and began to move, to thrust in slow, even drives.

Oh god, did it. "More," she whimpered.

Her eyes fell shut, but she sensed his conceited grin. "I'm going to give you all you can take, Sarah."

She bit her lower lip as he increased his strokes, making them longer and deeper. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, locking at the ankles. He groaned in response, his hands molding to her hips as he pumped into her. "I knew you'd be tight. So wet and tight for me."

Sarah found his dirty talk arousing on the computer, but hearing it in that deep, seductive voice nearly stole her breath away. This man, or whatever he was, knew exactly how to do something no other male ever had – make her forget all about being sensible and conservative.

He plunged into her harder, making her cry out with each firm thrust. She lifted her hands over her head, pressing them to the large wooden headboard for leverage. Her body was growing more used to him, allowing her to sink deeper into pure pleasure. Not only the physical pleasure of having him inside her, but the mental pleasure, too. The knowledge that she was fucking a man from her past and that he was utter perfection was exciting as hell. Everything she saw was like a visual assault: his sexy eyes, his large hands massaging her breasts, their bodies moving together in a heated rush.

He went so long and hard in her that she was sure he'd come, and she didn't even care whether or not she did because everything just felt so good. She loved absorbing every hot stroke he delivered, loved the little cries they forced from her throat, the way she felt nearly out of her head with lusty joy, unable to think clearly, only to soak it in.

"I want to make you come," she heard herself say.

He softened his thrusts, took her face in his hands. "Not yet."

She didn't argue. Now that she thought about it, she didn't want this to end yet. She gasped when he eased back, drawing out of her.

"What…?" she heard herself utter in shock.

Rolling over, he pulled her on top of him until she straddled his thighs. Using two fingers, he plucked at one shoulder strap on her cami. "Take this off."

She obliged, removing it over head. He skimmed his hands slowly over her from hips to shoulders, then back again, gently tweaking her nipples along the way. Her eyes dropped to his penis, still rock-hard.

"I've watched this beautiful body of yours on my computer screen, precious," he said, "I had to come here to get you in my arms. Like I said, I couldn't let this end."

His hands splayed over the tops of her thighs before gliding slowly inward, so close to her pussy she thought she'd scream from frustration. She heard her own breath, growing ragged again, and then he stroked one thumb up the center of her wet folds, then the other.

"And I've seen this body come just for me," he went on, still stroking her pussy, his thumbs moving gradually deeper into her open slit, "but now _I_ want to make you come."

Pulling in her breath, meeting his piercing eyes, she spoke her heart. "You made me come already. Every time. It was you – it was knowing you watched me. But you already know that."

A sexy smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "This is different. You said you wanted my hands. My cock."

She let out a long, languid sigh, along with a nod. "I did. And I do." Her gaze dropped to his appendage.

"Well, now they're going to make you come. And I'm going to watch it wash over you, watch you lose control."

She tilted her head, curled her fingertips into his chest. "I lost control the moment I realized you were watching me. And I regained it for a brief second, but it's going again – and I don't think it's coming back this time."

His smile widened. "Good."

Rising to her knees, she hovered over him, and situated herself directly over his erection. Wrapping her fist around it, she positioned it upright, then lowered herself until the head met her swollen flesh. Needing him back inside her, she pushed her pelvis firmly downward, sheathing him in her slickness.

They both moaned at the re-connection. She swiveled in small but potent circles atop him as she pressed her palms into his chest. She peered unabashedly into his hypnotic eyes, her clit brushing against his body with each rotation.

"That's right, precious. Ride me," he said, his voice dripping with a sensuality that seeped into her veins. His words fueled her, and so did his eyes. Those same eyes that had been watching her, and now she relished them even more.

She bent lower on top of him, and he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. He suckled so intensely it almost hurt, but more than that, it increased her pleasure, driving her toward climax. She moved on him more roughly and clenched her teeth. Her eyes shut, and she remembered the way he'd watched her, the shocking things she'd done to thrill them both, and that he was here now, truly here, his huge cock thrusting up into her hungry body – and then she toppled, into the sweetest, most lingering orgasm she'd had in a long time. Her body convulsed at the start, then she found the waves and rode them out, letting them carry her until at last she collapsed, exhausted, on his chest.

"How was that?" he asked, his voice beaming with typical male pride.

She still couldn't believe she was pressed up against him, flesh to bare, perfect, hard flesh. "Amazing," she breathed, still limp and trying to recover. That's when she realized he'd seen _her_ climaxed over and over, yet she'd never seem _him_ in ecstasy, and it was time to change that.

"I want to make you come now," she told him, her voice raspy. She began to move on him again, just a little.

"That won't be difficult," he said on a low laugh.

"Tell me how I can make you come," she said breathily, sitting up to stare down on his gorgeous face.

"Tell me you want it," he said, staring up at her. "Talk to me the way you did before, over the webcam."

Sarah bit her lip and smiled devilishly. "I want you to come in me, Jareth," she cooed, running her hands up on his flat stomach to his chest. "I want you to come so hard, want you to come deep in my pussy." She rocked on him then, more emphatically than before since this was about his pleasure now. "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Ah, fuck," he groaned. His voice sounded strained, as his hands pressed down on her hips, his erection thrusting hotly up inside her. The pressure was enormous and overwhelming, and she screamed, not with pain, but with the impossible fullness he delivered. One, two, three wild drives that each lifted them from the bed with brute force as he moaned deeply. She watched his teeth clench, his eyes fall shut, his face wrench in an agony she knew was actually joy, and she loved having made him feel something so brutal.

Once again, she bent to rest against his chest, and his arms came around her, pulling her close. She thought they'd say silent, thought maybe he'd drift off to sleep as guys often did after sex, and she decided she wouldn't mind if that happened. But instead, he whispered in her ear. "Do you have any idea how breath taking you are?"

"No," she replied shyly. "But I know you make me do things I've never done before." And she meant it. Whether it was fourteen years ago or now…this man was constantly testing and challenging her.

"Do you know," he said, even more softly, seductively, "that we're just getting started here? Do you know that before this is over, you're going to do things with me you've never imagined?"

She lifted her head to meet his gaze in the shadows. His words made her insides sizzle, but she wasn't surprised. She knew the moment he slipped into bed with her that he wouldn't have made this much effort just for one simple lay. "Yes, I know. And I can't wait to see what they are."

He drew his head back deeper into the pillow, his look teasing. "And you're not going to fight or defy me, precious. No acting outraged or offended, and telling me over and over that isn't you."

She blinked, then smiled gently into his eyes. "I guess you'll have to persuade me."

"I move the stars for no one," he said, making Sarah's smile fade away. "Except that is…for you."

With that, she kissed him, another stunning kiss, and it shored up her resolve. This man had found something in her she hadn't known existed. Part of her wanted to cringe – it felt so foreign. But if she was honest, a bigger part of her was fascinated with her new found self, and she wanted nothing more than to keep fascinating him, too.

* * *

The only bad thing about the marvelous floor-to-ceiling windows in the bedroom was when the morning sun came blasting through. But Sarah didn't really mind – since her arrival, the sun had gotten her up and to the computer early, and now, today, it didn't bother her because she had such a nice view. Not of the vast wintry landscape outside, but of the man in her bed.

Jareth looked like a masterpiece lying next to her; his high cheekbones and perfectly straight nose made him classically handsome, but the wayward lock of blonde hair dipping over his forehead made him look so…pure. When she knew he wasn't, based on last night and his past performances. She didn't harbor any regrets, but she knew she had a million questions for him. The first being… _why the hell hadn't he ever reached out if he was curious about her all this time?_

She bit her lip not wanting to worry about their necessary conversation to be had, so instead she studied his supreme male beauty, letting her gaze drop to his bare chest as her thoughts dropped even lower, beneath the covers. She drew in her breath, remembering what it had felt like to have him inside her. Who would have ever thought that she, Sarah Williams, defeater of the Labyrinth, would be sleeping next to Jareth, King of the Goblins? The oddity of the situation didn't pass over her. Rolling to her back, she cast a little smile heavenward. It was funny how things worked out, she thought.

"Good morning, precious."

She glanced to her lover as he pushed up on one elbow, wearing his own naughty little grin.

"Thinking about last night?" he asked, eyes teasing her.

"Guilty as charged."

"Please tell me you aren't upset that I came."

"In which capacity?" she teased, making him chuckle. She then shook her head. "No, I'm not upset. Mostly shocked, but…not mad."

He gave a short nod, arching one eyebrow. "I'm assuming you would very much like to discuss certain… _things_."

Sarah's eyes widened and she nodded her head slowly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, yeah."

"You may ask me all that you want," he said. "But first, I need to have you again."

Before she could even protest, Jareth lowered a kiss to her lips, which was short at first – then became lengthier. He flipped Sarah on her back, and parted her legs beneath the sheets, nailing her to the mattress. Like last night, there was an adjustment period to being so very filled with him, and also like before, she heard herself crying out with each thrust he so capably delivered. She wrapped her legs around him and held on tight as her body soaked up the glorious pummeling. Sex now, questions later.

In one smooth, sweeping move, he slid his arms around her and scooped her upward until they both sat in the center of the bed in a close embrace – so close that it stole her breath. Adding that to the position that made him feel infinitely larger inside her, it was all she could do to maintain her composure.

She looked into his eyes, and saw him clearly for the first time. Such passion brimmed in his gaze that it made it easy to be this girl he so clearly adored. She buried her fingers in his hair and kissed him wildly, then rocked against him, seeking her release. Her pussy locked tight around his incredibly shaft, and she suffered the impression of his cock stretching up inside her to staggering lengths. His eyes glimmered wickedly.

She rode him hard, yearning to give him what she knew he wanted. She moved her body on his, gyrating in energetic circles that made her breasts jiggle against his chest. She arched, hard, harder, and leaned back to let him rain kisses across the sensitive skin of her neck. Inside her, the fever rose, her breath coming in frantic rasps. She once again came tumbling down with shrieks of sheer pleasure as the harsh sensations of orgasm jolted her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, crying out, "Ugh, nownownow!"

And Jareth joined her, thrusting up into her harder and deeper, and like last night, lifted her from the bed with his majestic cock. "Fuck," he hissed. She wafted down from the climax in time to watch the bliss sweep over his face.

As soon as he opened his eyes, she kissed him spontaneously, then smiled, leaning her forehead against his. "You look awfully sexy when you come," she admitted.

He pulled back slightly to look at her. "Now you see why I enjoyed our little game so much."

"Don't think you're going to get away with me asking me questions just because you fucked me into oblivion again," Sarah chirped.

He laughed and delivered a short kiss to her lips. "Darling, I wouldn't dream of it. Ask away, precious."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter again. I wanted to keep this chapter mostly sex related, and leave all the serious conversations for next chapter. Please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far and is loving the story. You guys are the reason these weekly updates happen! Muaaaahh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay on this one; MBA has been crazy busy and I was out of town recently, and it kicked my ass. My body is not used to being out till 3 am and it takes me a week to recover. Being 25 is hard... haha ;)**

 **Lemons below! Still don't own anything from Labyrinth.**

* * *

Sarah chuckled as she dug beneath the covers, searching for the panties that had been shoved off with such abandon in the night. After she found them, she sat on the edge of the bed, her entire back exposed to her newfound lover. She still couldn't quite believe she'd just been intimate with Jareth the Goblin King for a second time in the last several hours. What's more, she couldn't believe that his alter ego was some wealthy entrepreneur who just happened to be her best friend's cousin. Quite a different scenario than she could have ever imagined at fifteen.

She didn't think to even bother asking him how long he planned to stay here with her, not only because she didn't want to appear anxious, but because it was his home and she already assumed it would be for an extended period of time if he was making sexual promises. She shivered at the thought of the immense pleasure she knew she would be undergoing if last night and this morning were any indication of what he could offer.

"So," she began to say, as she shimmied into her underwear. "Do you always go around the world whenever you feel like it?"

She was actually wondering how it was possible for him to leave not only his duties as a king behind, but to also leave his Aboveground duties behind as well to be with her. Surely if he had a job here, he had people to answer to? She glanced over her shoulder as she next pulled her cami over her head to see him stretched out perfect and naked in the bed. She couldn't look away from him, he was just too…mesmerizing.

"That's the best part about being king," she heard him reply shamelessly. "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

Sarah raised her eyebrows in disbelief and turned to completely face him again, sitting cross legged on the bed. "I didn't know you had another life here."

"I suppose you wouldn't," Jareth replied, situating his heads under his head. "You only knew one facet to myself the last time we met. We never did get the opportunity to talk to each other in a normal setting, after all."

Sarah looked down at her lap when he said that, regret filling her. She had always wished that things had gone and ended differently between the two, but decided to let it go after a couple of years after constantly asking Hoggle about Jareth. She decided if he wasn't interested, why should she be?

"Yeah, well. Shit happens, I guess," she said, looking back up to him. "How long have you been doing this?" she next asked, trying to make the situation less tense.

Jareth tilted his head, playing coy. "This?"

"Yeah, _this_ ," she answered, looking around the room. "This other big little life you have. How did this start and why?"

He sighed and straightened up in bed, making the covers on his waist lower a little. Sarah blushed when she saw how dangerously close the covers were to completely showing off his impressive package below. She didn't understand why it made her nervous, he'd just been inside of her. _Act cool, Sarah. Act cool._

"I believe you're aware of the fact that Ericka is my cousin?" he asked rhetorically.

Sarah snapped out of her thoughts of Jareth's member and focused on his question. "Yeah, that was fun to find out," she said folding her arms.

"Well, I'm very close with my aunt," he explained, ignoring her cheekiness. "In fact, I was always closer with her than my own mother. Long story short, my aunt had an odd fascination with Above-life ways. One day when she went gallivanting Above, she met and fell in love with a mortal man. She'd never been married before in her long life and we all assumed it would never happen. You can imagine how surprised we were when she decided to forego her life Underground and become mortal to start a family. I was happy for her of course, but saddened nonetheless."

Sarah nodded as though she understood. The story sounded a bit like what Ericka told her on the phone yesterday. She'd met Ericka's mom plenty of times before, and she always thought she was beyond gorgeous for words, but it was crazy to find out she'd been immortal at one point, let alone Jareth's relative. She wanted to know more about her later. "So you're here part time to, what? Stay in touch with your aunt still?"

"Precisely," Jareth replied. "I thought it would be an amusing way to escape life below as well. It mostly all started when Ericka was born, though. She's like a little sister to me, and I felt it necessary to keep a normal appearance here in order to maintain a normal relationship with her and my aunt. Well, as normal as it can get anyway."

A small smile formed on Sarah's face. She found the idea that Jareth literally created a whole life up here just for family rather touching and much more sentimental than she would have ever given him credit for. She only knew him to be an intimidating jerk who kidnapped her brother, but it seemed like he really had strong family values. The thought made her stomach do somersaults. _What the…_

"What exactly do you do up here besides own houses all over the map?" she then questioned teasingly.

"I hardly own houses all over the map, precious. This is the only one besides my home in Malibu."

Sarah snorted. "Right on the beach, I'm guessing."

He shrugged. "If you're going to live in Malibu, you may as well do it right."

Shaking her head, Sarah said, "I just can't picture it. You, sitting in a beautiful home in Malibu, understanding technology and corporate…financial stuff. I mean, is all this really necessary to be close with Ericka and your aunt? Couldn't you just, I don't know, appear to them and hang out?"

Jareth smirked. "I suppose I could, but like I said, I do this out of entertainment as well. What's the point of being all powerful if you can't use it to your advantage?"

She laughed at his arrogance. This was just all too weird, but she decided to not think too much into it. He had another life out of love for his family and because…well, because he _could._ It made enough sense, she supposed. Though it still didn't negate the fact that it was just all very strange, and she still couldn't get the past the fact she'd actually _slept_ with him. A fantasy she'd long kept hidden all these years and never thought could be reality.

"Why did _you_ need an escape?" Jareth suddenly asked her.

Sarah pursed her lips and gulped. She really didn't want to get into this with him right now. His life was amazing and adventurous, and her life? Her life was dull and depressing. She didn't want to explain to him that she was about to be kicked out of her apartment and had a dead beat job at twenty nine years old and her life is going nowhere.

"I thought Ericka would have told you," she answered quietly. "I'm sure you're aware that my life pretty much sucks back home."

"She only told me you needed a new change of scenery to feel... _inspired_. I'm…I am aware of certain things, though."

Jareth took Sarah's hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "I'm so sorry, precious. When Ericka told me about your mother's passing…"

He stopped talking, as though he didn't know what else to say. Sarah stared at their entwined hands and a flash of disappointment stung her. She couldn't help it when her next words slipped out. "Why didn't you ever come if you knew?"

Her green eyes met his piercing blue ones, and she felt like she could cry for a moment. She held back though, for she didn't want to appear weak and she definitely did not want his pity.

A long sigh left his mouth. "I never came to you because I thought it was what you wanted," he told her. "The last time I saw you…you made it seem like you didn't want anything to do with me ever again and I didn't blame you. You were still so young. But I never forgot about you, precious. It's why I had Ericka befriend you. So I could be with you, somehow. Someway."

She bit the insides of her cheeks, and didn't know what to say to that. It should have made her happy, knowing she was on Jareth's mind all these years. But she was still hurt that Ericka hadn't ever told her about being related to him, and she was even more hurt that he never took a chance to come to her. Then again, she supposed she never called on him either, if she was going to be fair.

"I meant it when I said I needed all of you," she said quietly. "I wasn't just referring to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. I guess you didn't pick up on that."

He looked down as though he were ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Sarah. For not being there for you. Had I known, I would have been here in an instant. Can we please start over?"

She nodded. "I thought we already were," she replied, chuckling a little.

"Good," he said simply. "So have you? Felt inspired since being here?"

"Yeah, actually. I guess this…change of scenery has helped a little so far. Minus the odd complexities at first." She nervously chuckled before continuing. "That's why I've been using your computer… to look for new jobs."

"You could always work for me," he said with a wink, and she wondered how much he knew about her success. Or lack thereof.

She snickered a little. "As what? Your sex slave?"

He put a finger to his lip as though contemplating the idea. "Now that you mention it, I do have an opening for that position. It's yours if you want it."

Sarah shoved him lightly and the two of them laughed together for a few seconds. Sarah couldn't help but think how comfortable this felt. She was so angry and worried yesterday when she found out about Jareth's identity, and now they were in bed together laughing. _Weird how things happen…_ she thought.

"Speaking of jobs," she said. "I should probably get back to searching for some and check my email. Unless you need the computer for work, I can…" What _could_ she do? Use the one in her back pocket? "Stop trying to look for work." She'd hate to do that with her pending doomsday, but she felt it was necessary to make the offer to him.

"Nonsense, precious. I have a laptop. Anything I need to do for work up here, I can accomplish it without interfering with your needs."

"How thoughtful," she said, probably too softly.

"What can I say? I'm a thoughtful kind of man."

They again laughed when she met his wicked gaze, since it seemed clear that his thoughtfulness definitely fell within the parameters of him also being deadly seductive and slightly domineering.

"So you'll spend your day toppling empires from here?" she asked.

He gave his head an easy shake. "I might have to do some work and check on the castle at some point, but this trip is mostly for pleasure. While you're busy today, I'll ski."

 _Jareth? Skiing?_ She pictured him swooshing down a black diamond like a pro – he seemed like the kind of man who was probably skilled at everything he did.

"I have a friend who lives here as well. Derek. He lives here part time in the next house up the mountains" – he motioned in that direction – "and he's always looking for an excuse to be in the snow."

"Alright then, cool," Sarah said.

The two finally got up and out of bed at that point. Sarah made them some bagels and they small talked over some coffee, mostly about Jareth's extracurricular activities and how much Sarah loved his home here. Once they were done eating, Jareth sweetly kissed Sarah on the cheek before going to get ready for his ski session with his friend, Derek. Sarah wondered if that was the same dark haired man in the picture with who she now knew to be Jareth. She told herself to ask him about that later. In the meantime, she'd check out more jobs and send out resumes.

 _Please be kind, potential bosses._

* * *

It was good to hit the snow – and prime too, smack in the middle of February. A little cold never bothered Jareth, much. In fact, he loved the cold. The day was bright and clear, the runs well groomed, and he felt full of energy as he and Derek boarded the lift to the top of the mountain.

"You're serious?" Derek said as soon as the lift chair left the ground. "You actually came here to seduce the woman you've been pining over all this time? Just because she happened to be staying in your home?"

It was the last thing Jareth had had a chance to tell him before heading down one of their favorite runs, a killer double-black that led straight back to the lift. Derek had been a longtime friend of Jareth's, since childhood really, and Jareth only saw it fit to have Derek be a part of his Aboveground Empire, considering Derek was one of his closest confidants Underground as well. Derek had a passion for the Aboveground, so it worked out. He had called upon his friend shortly after deciding to go skiing, and Derek couldn't say no to a good ski run.

"Of course I'm serious. It was a perfect opportunity, and you know me," Jareth replied. "I never turn down a good opportunity."

"How did this even happen?"

"Webcam."

Derek lowered his head and glowered at Jareth. "You watched her on that fucking contraption of yours?"

Jareth supposed that did sound rather heinous. "And my crystals," he pointed out, as though it were less creepy. "I was just checking in to make sure she was alright. After Ericka mentioned to me that Sarah was staying here, I was already on my computer and wanted to see if she settled in." He left out the part about her touching herself. Not so much because he was a nice guy, but because he assumed Derek and Sarah would meet at some point, and he didn't wish to embarrass her. He knew Sarah wouldn't want outside people knowing about their little secret.

"That's a tad presumptuous of you to just assume it was okay to arrive here and knock on her door," Derek said.

" _My_ door, first of all," Jareth clarified. "And it wasn't as though she said no."

"Still, though. Did you really think this was the right way to go about showing her how you've felt all these years? It's rather arrogant of you."

Jareth flashed him a look. "Since when did you become the morality police?" Usually, Derek was all about good sex and would go to extreme lengths just to get it, yet here he was slightly judging. They'd just had lunch together the other day and he wasn't acting like this about casual sex.

His friend shrugged in his parka. "Since I realized what a complete and utter bastard I am, I suppose."

Jareth blinked. What the hell? "What are you talking about?"

Derek sighed. "You know Keira?"

Keira was a beautiful fae from the Underground who Derek had been spending a significant amount of time with, ever since last winter. It was unusual for Derek, since he never committed to one individual at a time, nor did Jareth usually. He supposed that's why they got along so well, but Derek rarely spoke about the details of their relationship and had blown through so many women in the past, Jareth almost forgot about her.

"Sure. Why?"

"I couldn't be faithful." Derek kept his eyes straight ahead as he spoke.

"I see." Jareth would never condemn a friend for that, but he also thought it was an idiotic move. As a rule, Jareth didn't cheat. Because in the past he made it a point to never commit. He hated feeling obligated to anyone, but also believed that if you chose to be monogamous, it needed to stay that way. But he'd never put himself in that particular position. The idea never even struck him. Until now that is. Now that Sarah was here with him. "I'm assuming Keira found out."

"Yes, and it hurt her – bad." Derek shook his head helplessly. "I don't even know what urged me to do it. The woman I slept with here wasn't anything special, but it was as though I was doing it out of habit. I'm a fool."

Jareth had never heard Derek be self-deprecating before – he was normally confident and carefree. He hardly knew what to think of it. "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago. I didn't want to tell you because I was hoping Keira would come around."

"But she hasn't."

Derek slowly shook his head. "She has not."

"And the moral of this story is?"

"It was a huge mistake," Derek replied aggressively. "I cared for Keira more than I thought. I think I was actually in love with her…"

Jareth's jaw dropped slightly. "You? In love?"

Derek shrugged. "The end of an era, I know."

"Perhaps she'd forgive you if she knew how sorry you were," Jareth suggested.

"No. She wants nothing to do with me, I know it."

"Then you should move on as well. No need to beat yourself up over it."

Derek let out a sigh. "It isn't that easy. I feel awful about it."

"I'm sure you do and it's a lesson learned. But please remind me again what this has to do with me showing up here?" Jareth asked. Shocked as he'd been by Derek's confession, he'd been waiting to get to that particular point for the whole lift ride, which was nearing an end. The lift chair was fast approaching the departure point at the top of the hill.

"It may be none of my business, but. I suppose I'm just thinking more about women's feelings than I used to. And it seems like an utter dick move to just show up unannounced when your little champion of the Labyrinth clearly came here for privacy. I mean, for Lords sake, what did she do when she saw you?"

"She fucked my brains out," Jareth said smoothly as he stood from the moving chair to glide down the exit ramp, ready for the next run.

* * *

Sarah smiled at the computer screen as she read an email from one of the places she'd applied for the other day. This particular news company was wanting to do a phone interview with her tomorrow and she couldn't have been more excited. Sure it wasn't an official yes, but it was a step in the right direction. Maybe her luck was finally getting better, she told herself.

Just then, the front door opened, letting in a small blast of brisk air. Another sunny day had filled the house with solar heat, so she wore only a tank top and jogger pants. She looked up, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the chill. Jareth appeared rugged and cold in his ski gear, like a man you wanted to wrap up with in a blanket next to the fire.

"Did you have fun skiing?" she asked, pushing to her feet to greet him.

"Yes, thank you. I'm exhausted though."

"Oh." _Well, that was okay_. She might have sex on her mind, but the blanket-and-fire idea appealed too, so she'd make the best of it. She had skied before plenty of times, and knew how tiring it could be.

"Don't worry, precious. I'm not _that_ tired."

She practically felt her nipples harden at the deep promise in his voice. "Well, if you were I'd understand. It isn't like I need sex constantly or anything."

He chuckled. "That's too bad, because that's how often I plan to give it to you."

She drew in her breath. "Is that so?"

"Yes. In fact, I want you right now. In the shower."

A soft gasp escaped her. She'd envisioned them making dinner together, maybe talking a while and getting to each other a little better – _then_ having more sex.

"What's wrong?" He stripped off his black ski gloves, tossing them in the corner of the foyer.

She bit her lip. "Nothing."

He moved towards her and rested his hands on her hips. "Is this where I have to convince you, persuade you?" He let his palms glide upward to the sides of her breasts. She wore no bra, so her nipples jutted through her top as he stroked his thumbs over them, making her pussy surge.

"I don't think," she said, her voice breathy as her hands curled into the fleece at his chest, "you'll have to work too hard to get me where you want me."

A slow grin spread over his face. "Then let's go get wet together."

* * *

They stood in the master bedroom, outside the massive marble shower, Jareth's eyes sparkling with mischief and sex. Part of Sarah wondered again how she'd found herself in such a game – where she was willing to do whatever this man wanted and he knew it. Fortunately, she brimmed with more anticipation than trepidation.

"Pants. Take them off, now," he said, pointing to hers, then the floor.

Pulling at the drawstring below her navel, she felt the fabric loosen, then pushing it down. The pants dropped, and she stepped smoothly out of them, leaving her in her red tank and black cotton boy shorts.

"Shirt," she said, following his lead and lifting one finger toward his fleece.

He took it off over his head and tossed it aside, but still wore a mock turtleneck and ski pants.

"That one, too," she added, nodding towards the turtleneck.

He smiled softly, then removed it as well. "Now you."

Slowly, never taking her eyes off his, she pushed down one shoulder strap, carefully withdrawing her arm, then the other. Hooking her thumbs into the neckline, she peeled the fitted tank down, hotly aware that she enjoyed revealing her breasts for his hungry gaze. She pushed the little top past her waist, wiggling her hips to help its descent, until finally it dropped to her ankles. His eyes burned through her, making her feel wholly owned by him.

She had to swallow back her lust before she could speak the next words. " _Your_ pants now," she said, watching intently as he lowered his ski pants and thermal underwear at the same time until he stood before her in sleek briefs that hugged his ass as well as the erection growing in front. She had to bite back a gasp at the sight of that arousing bulge.

"All that's left are the panties, precious." He gave his head a lecherous tilt, punctuating the words with a grin.

Sarah's whole body pulsed with need now, so she didn't hesitate. She pushed the cotton to her knees, then let them fall the rest of the way. His gaze dropped unabashedly towards her pussy.

"You now," she said. "Drop 'em."

He had to lift the elastic over his cock to lower his underwear, and she couldn't hold back her gasp this time, reminded anew of what a magnificent male organ he possessed.

"After you," he offered.

Sarah stepped into the shower that was big enough to walk around with ease and sported a built-in marble bench at one end as well as marble shelves at different heights. Jareth followed, turning on the overhead nozzle. Her eyes were drawn back to Jareth's enormous cock – it was difficult to believe she'd managed to handle that. But she wanted it again anyway, and soon.

"Come here, precious," he said from beneath the spray, and taking her hand, he drew her into the hot flow of water, letting it wet her breasts, belly, and lower. He slid his dampened palms from her hips upward to stroke her beasts, then bent to kiss her mouth.

Just like the previous night and this morning, Jareth's kiss was at once easy and stunning, heightening every other sensation. She left her hands to his shoulders, let the kiss swallow her, let his tongue capture hers. When it finally ended, they both let out breathy sighs, and she couldn't help but think that even Jareth seemed affected. She knew he had to have kissed thousands of women, so it imbued her with unexpected power to think hers might actually be special in some way.

"You make it hard to go slow," he said softly.

She tilted her head. "Then don't. Go slow, I mean." With that, she curled her hand around his cock. His groan filled her with the need to pleasure him.

On impulse, she began to run her hand up and down his rigid length, causing him to growl. He caressed her wet breasts, and peered longingly into her eyes.

"I want you," she heard herself murmur.

His voice came deep, strained. "Not yet."

She couldn't hide her frustration. "Why not?"

"Because I want to do more. You'll get what you want eventually. But first, we do things my way."

He sounded so sure, so confident – she didn't even think about protesting further. "Okay."

"Good girl," he whispered, then lowered a kiss to her forehead.

He gently pushed her back against the cool marble wall, and dropped to his knees. Using one hand to part her legs, he said, "I want to taste this sweet pussy," then sank his tongue eagerly into her slit.

"Uggghh," she cried out, as the pleasure shot through her.

He licked her again, and again, tongue and mouth eagerly working at her folds.

"God, yes," she whispered. His expert tongue lapped deeply at her most intimate flesh before capturing her engorged clit between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Her hands clutched at his head, and when she found the strength to glance down, he was peering heatedly up at her.

"So good," she told him, her legs rapidly weakening beneath her.

Soon, he ran his tongue in languid circles around her clit, and Sarah thought she'd collapse from the pure pleasure. Her breath came heavier and she felt her body nearing that crucial apex, then seconds later tumbled into ecstasy. She cried out as the heat streamed down along with the water, the spasms making her clutch at his shoulders as they washed through her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

And then she _was_ collapsing, her knees gently giving way – but Jareth eased her down onto the floor, her legs bent in front of her.

Their eyes locked. His shone glassy. She was still trying to catch her breath, but she lifted her hands to his face and kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue between his lips. She shouldn't have been surprised to taste herself there, but she was – slightly put off, but also aroused.

"I want you in my mouth," she said, pulling away. She'd never felt hungrier.

He only grunted in reply, clearly excited, and she said, still breathless, "Stand up."

Jareth pushed to his feet, his eyes wild with anticipation now, and Sarah moved to her knees. She didn't hesitate to drag one long, slow lick from the base to the head, relishing how rock-hard he felt on her tongue. He moaned, his fingertips gently stroking her cheeks as he peered down at her. Curling one hand warmly around his length, she slid her tongue around the head, lightly tasting the semen that gathered there, then sank her mouth over him.

She knew she couldn't take all of him – a physical impossibility- but she wanted to pleasure him as deeply as possible, so that meant swallowing as _much_ of him as possible. She lowered her lips, letting the thickness of him stretch her mouth, fill her. Above her, he moaned, and it encouraged her to take more, a little more, and then even a little more.

His breath rained down heavy, labored, and he whispered, "Fuck, Sarah. Feels so good."

Hearing him talk persuaded her to press herself a bit farther, until the tip of his cock touched the back of her throat. She worked hard to relax the muscles there – and then she began to move. Up and down. Taking him in and out. She continued to do this for several minutes as she caressed his balls with her hand, listening to his sounds of hot delight.

"Sarah," he growled. "Sarah, stop now."

When she ignored him, he gently lifted her head until she was forced to release him. She peered up, wondering why he wanted her to stop.

"I don't want to come yet," he said, his voice dark with passion. "I want to lick your hot little cunt again."

Sarah swallowed, hard. He took her hand to help her stand up and and eased her down onto the marble bench, only to issue a simple command. "Spread for me."

Pulse racing, she parted her thighs slowly, until she was lifting them both onto the bench on either side of her. She sighed and moaned when Jareth knelt and licked up her slit through her wetness. Her breath grew labored with his ministrations, each stroke of his tongue lifting her higher. She moaned even more when he inserted two fingers into her, causing her eyes to fall shut. His licking never ceased as he fucked her with his fingers.

 _Yes, yes, yes. So fucking good._ She kept the words inside, because so much emotion combined with so much sensation was weakening her.

Suddenly he raised his head and said, "I need to be inside you," so firmly she would have thought his life depended on it.

"God, yes," she agreed.

Grabbing her wrist, he yanked her to her feet, turned her body, and used his hands to plant her palms flat against the shower wall. Mist from the warm spray floated over them as Jareth gripped her hips and plunged inside her.

 _Oh God – so big, so deep!_ Her legs nearly dropped out from under her as she released a hot sob.

"Are you okay?" His breath came warm on her ear.

"Mmm," was all she could manage.

He growled with a response. "You're so beautiful, do you know that? So beautiful and tight around my cock."

She sobbed again, lightly this time, overcome by the whole encounter.

When he first began to thrust, she had to fight to keep her footing, keep her knees steady. He anchored one strong arm around her waist to help her stand. Every hard stroke pulsated all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes and made her cry out from the intensity.

But before long, she was instinctively arching her ass toward him, wanting to somehow take him even deeper. His hands snaked around to grasp her wet breasts, massaging in time with each drive of his stiff shaft, then one dipped down to stroke through her moisture in front. His big fingers turned in perfect circles over her clit, and thrusting against his cock in one direction brought a sweeter, hotter pressure in front when she moved back the other way.

Another orgasm was beginning to take over as he pounded her from behind, and it finally broke over her in waves of light and heat, and like before, she started to go down – too weak to keep to standing – but the hand at her breast dropped to her waist to support her as she screamed out her pleasure.

"I've got you, precious. I've got you," he cooed in her ear as the final vibration echoed through her.

That's when it struck her that she felt…safe with him. When the hell had that happened? She barely knew him, really. And they'd done nothing together besides have sex and briefly danced with one another during her time in the Labyrinth.

Yet she trusted him, as odd as that was. Trusted him to take her to these new, hedonistic places without letting her fall. Figuratively or literally.

But then there was no more time for thinking or examining, because he was still pumping into her, hard and fast, and she knew he was getting close. Each stroke filled her, thrilled her beyond words.

"I'm going to come soon," he rasped. "So hard. I want to come all over your ass."

 _Whoa._ That caught her off guard and she looked over her shoulder.

"Let me," was all he said, voice low and persuasive.

"Do it," she replied.

And it was only as he pulled out of her, growling the word "Now" through clenched teeth, only as she felt the hot liquid evidence of his orgasm arc across her rounded flesh, once, twice, three times, that she discovered yet another new, searing pleasure. Feeling his semen this way made it more real, more like a vital part of him that she'd brought forth, that he was giving to her.

Instantly wanting to feel it even deeper, she followed the urge to reach behind her and begin rubbing into her skin.

"Mmm, you like my come on you?" he purred. And then he began to help her rub it in, which was so hot she almost she could come again.

They stood that way, silent, hands meshing with the moisture, massaging it into her ass, until she peered once more over her shoulder.

"I never come twice," she said.

His gaze twinkled darkly. "You do now."

* * *

AN: Phew, that was a lot. I'd like to remind everyone that this story will have a lot of freaking sex. But don't worry - the two will have more conversations with each other where they find out more about each other's past, what they've been doing with their lives for the past however many years, and all that good stuff. We'll get to know more about Jareth's "second job" in upcoming chapters too, if any of you were wondering.

Also, yeah, Derek and everyone who is Fae can transport between worlds in this story. It isn't just Jareth. Some are more fascinated with humans than others too. So think of Ariel and her obsession with them. That's Derek and Jareth's aunt haha.

I've been so lazy with my other stories, but! I hope to have a chapter of If the Stiletto Fits within the next week or so. I've been getting a lot of PM's on when I'm going to update. Never thought that one would be as well liked as it is lol. But it makes me happy! Hope to update Strangers When We Meet and Survive soon too. Stay tuned! Thanks guys!

 **PS: I'd also like to mention that Jareth resembles a '93 Bowie in this story. I put a lot of thought into what I wanted Derek to look like. He wasn't described here yet because from Jareth's perspective, his looks don't really matter. But we'll get there. For now though, and for future reference, imagine him looking like David Gandy (look him up if need be). He might not be everyone's taste, but he fits almost exactly what I wanted him to look like and he's 37 in reality, so right about the age that Jareth looks to be as well. I think he's quite yummy looking ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: I would like to reiterate once again that this story is purely for smut purposes. Yes, I will try to have J+S build an actual relationship as all my stories are like that, but I really just wanted to write one that has sex galore. So, if reading about sex in each chapter annoys you or you just aren't into it - well, sorry about that. Just don't read it? With that being said...LEMONS BELOW!**

 **I also do not own any characters in this story and am not profiting off of it in any way.**

* * *

When the two stepped out from the shower and Sarah reached for her discarded clothes, Jareth's voice sounded from behind her.

"Don't get dressed."

She looked over her shoulder, confused by what he meant. _God, did he want to go again!_ "I thought you were tired from skiing?"

He chuckled. "I am. But I still don't want you to get dressed. I want to be able to see you."

With that, he walked to the nearby closet and opened the doors that led to the huge walk in space. He pulled something from a hanger, which Sarah recognized as a black see through kimono the moment he held it out to her.

Sarah drew in her breath. "Um. How many women have worn that?"

He gave a soft, playful smile. "None, precious. I got it solely for you, before I came here."

She smirked and leaned past him, trying to look into the closet. "What else did you buy for me?"

"Naughty, naughty," he said, moving to stand in front of her and closing the door. "You'll find out when I give them to you, and if I catch you peeking, I'll have to spank you."

Sarah bit her lip and spoke unguardedly. "That just makes it even more tempting."

"Why, Sarah, I didn't know you liked to play that way." He raised his eyebrows, looking heatedly amused.

She took the kimono from his hands and shrugged playfully, flipping her hair in the process. "Yeah, well. There's a lot you don't know about me."

His dark eyes pinned her in place. "And I'm looking forward to exploring _everything_ there is to know about you. But for now, put that on and let's go make dinner. I'm famished."

Sarah couldn't help the surprised look that took over her face then; she felt her eyebrows raise, for she couldn't believe Jareth could cook. She also couldn't believe he wanted to watch her in this damn robe while they did cook. "I'm supposed to make dinner in this?" She let out a short, sarcastic laugh. " _Only_ this?"

"Yes," he replied with no hesitation. "I want to be able to see you whenever I glance over. What's more…I want to be able to touch your perfect, smooth pussy if I feel the urge."

A small gasp escaped Sarah's mouth as his brashness. _Well, then._ A fresh frisson of heat skittered down her spine, which was an indication that she should quit arguing. She knew the notion turned her on more than it should have, so she slipped on the barely-there robe as Jareth stepped into black jogger style pants. He put on nothing more, and she couldn't help but wonder something as she pulled her hair out from under the back of the robe.

"Why aren't you wearing your scary get up I last saw you in? You look so…not like how I remember you."

He tilted his head and gave a shy smile. "You don't approve of this look?"

She shook her head in defense. "No, I…I do, I just figured when you're not around other people you'd be more comfortable being…yourself. Don't feel like you have to look this way to…appease _me_ or something."

"Darling, I appreciate the thought," he said somewhat haughtily. "But no offense…it's nothing to do with not wanting to frighten you or anything of the sort. I suppose I'm up here so often that I've gotten quite used to looking this way and haven't thought twice otherwise. But if you'd prefer my more natural look…"

Without further ado, Jareth conjured a crystal and no more than a few seconds later was he back to how Sarah remembered him all those years ago; his short, coiffed hair was now more white blonde, and grew out past his pecs. He seemed to glimmer a bit more too, and his eyebrows were swept in their normal Fae fashion.

Sarah gulped, growing immensely turned on. He looked…good. She'd forgotten how turned on by him she was at just fifteen and quite fondly recalled going through her first sexual awakening at the sight of him all those years ago.

"Better?" he asked conceitedly when she didn't say anything. He knew she approved by the aroused look on her face.

Trying to regain her composure and look unaffected, Sarah cleared her throat. "Yeah, sure. Both looks are good. But this is more you. I guess."

Jareth chuckled. "I'm glad you approve."

He then took her hand to lead her out of the room. Together, they made their way into the kitchen where Jareth found a frozen lasagna and a loaf of garlic bread in the freezer, mentioning they were from his last visit. Sarah had seen them, but bought her own food for the stay.

They worked together in the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine, getting the lasagna in the oven, finding plates and utensils, and Sarah offered up the salad she'd assembled from the local grocery store. At first, she felt weird walking around in the robe, but slowly, she began to feel…sensual, knowing that even as their dinner preparations weren't about sex, they really _were_ and she couldn't help but think how easily someone could see her right now from across the way.

"You realize that anyone on any other hillside nearby who happens to have binoculars or a telescope could see us right now," she said out loud just as she'd finished tossing the salad.

Jareth cast a devilish grin. "But we'll never know, so what's the harm? Speaking of telescopes…"

Sarah watched as Jareth walked out of the kitchen onto the nearby balcony. She didn't know what he was doing, but quickly found out when she followed him. There, outside in the cold, frigid weather, on the vast balcony overlooking the mountains, was a black large telescope. A very _fancy_ looking telescope at that.

"Of course you'd have one of those," she said while hugging herself. "Do _you_ look at people through that?"

He gave his a head a matter of fact tilt. "No, precious. I look at _stars_ through my telescope. But now that you mention it…it isn't a half bad idea." He winked.

She rolled her eyes and went back into the house to prevent from getting frostbite on her exposed vagina. Jareth followed, and she heard him shut the glass sliders from behind her.

"So, you haven't always been such a voyeur?" she asked as she turned around to look at him.

She watched him consider the question. "I suppose I've always had tendencies toward watching; always been fascinated by the visual aspect of sex. But I've never been as riveted by it as I am right now. With you."

Why did that warm her heart? She supposed, even if it was silly, it made her feel a little bit special to him in some way – different from all the other women he'd surely been with.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes," he replied, walking to her to put his hands on her hips. "And I think you should know…I love being able to look at you and seeing your breasts through that sheer fabric. And I love being able to see your naked pussy and ass when you bend over."

She pulled in her breath and knew instinctively that her nipples jutted prominently at the transparent fabric. He smiled at her reaction and gave a quick peck on her forehead before walking to the oven to presumably check on the lasagna.

 _Damn him! Leaving me all hot and bothered after saying something like that. Well two can play that game._

Sarah huffed and walked over to the oven too, where she stepped in front of Jareth right before he could open it. She slowly bent over as she opened the oven doors with her own hands, knowingly exposing herself, and took her time doing it. She bit her lip, excitement rushing through her.

"I know what you're doing, precious," he said from behind. "I usually prefer the main course before dessert, but I'm willing to make an exception if you keep doing that."

Smiling, Sarah stood up straight and closed the oven. "I think the lasagna needs about ten more minutes."

"I can do a lot in ten minutes," Jareth said lustfully, taking a step closer to her.

She shook her head and took a few steps back from him, toying with him now. "Nuh uh. You'll have to wait, Mr."

Sarah then walked away and stood on the other side of the granite countertop across from Jareth, and sipped her wine innocently while leaning over.

"So," she began. "Tell me about your _job_ up here, corporate raider. Are all your takeovers _hostile?"_

Jareth smiled at her playfulness. "Most are friendly, actually," he admitted. "I look for companies in trouble, find investors to go in with me, and arrange a buyout. Then I restructure the company – sometimes selling off parts of it, other times just reorganizing it to be more cost-effective. When a company is in serious trouble, I can be doing them a big favor and they usually know it. Hence the lack of hostility," he said with a grin.

"So you own a bunch of companies, then?" she asked, clearly impressed.

"Well, I own _pieces_ of a lot of companies. Sometimes I sell the pieces off after I've made a good profit, and I use the money to orchestrate the next takeover. Mostly though, I give it to Ericka for her own future investments."

She tilted her head. "That's sweet of you. No wonder she always has nice things."

"Do I sense bitterness, precious?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows. "No, not at all. I love Ericka, I would never be resentful towards her. Except for when she hides major secrets from me, that is."

She sighed and sipped more of her wine, not wanting to get into _that_ subject again. At least, not right now. "How exactly did you get into this line of work, anyway?" she inquired. "Does anyone from your world care that you're up here doing this?"

Jareth chuckled. He loved that she was actually interested in his double life; their relationship could be based purely on sex, yet she was wanting to get to know him. The thought thrilled him. "It seemed like the most logical thing to do, seeing as I practically do it in the Underground. Ruling a kingdom, overseeing and fixing things, negotiating…I'm also good at analyzing so I figured it would be the best way to utilize my time up here. I never thought I'd love it so much, though. As for your second question…no, nobody cares. That I am aware of anyway. As long as I remain true to my duty as Goblin King then it isn't really anyone else's business."

"I see," Sarah replied. "And your mother doesn't get mad at you?" she then asked. "For not being there with her?"

"Precious, I am there _plenty._ My mother encourages me to have a relationship with my aunt and Ericka, as a matter of fact."

"But how the hell do you get away with double lives?" she questioned. The idea that Jareth was able to pull off being a corporate millionaire and avoiding client and business calls while still running a functioning kingdom perplexed her. _There was just no way…_

"Like I said earlier; being powerful means you can get away with pretty much whatever you want," he told her. "I can bend time, manipulate people's thoughts and ideas, coerce them into doing things…"

"Okay, I get it," Sarah said, cutting him off while laughing. "You're powerful and can do everything and anything because you're a magical king. What else do you like to do?"

"Fly. It's the best feeling in the world. Second only to sex, of course."

She smirked and sipped her wine. "I forgot you can turn into an owl."

"Is there… _anything else_ I can remind you of, precious?" he purred.

Sarah understood the subtle hint, but she wouldn't give in. _Yet_. "I'll let you know when I think of something," she said, winking.

"What about you?" he then asked, as he sipped his own wine.

She looked down for a brief moment and sighed lightly. She knew where this was headed. "What about me?"

"Why do you feel the need to look for different jobs?" he elucidated. "You dislike your current one?"

Sarah had no idea how to answer that question without turning the conversation into a depressing soap opera. Plus it was embarrassing to admit that she'd been working at a strip club as a waitress and hostess for the past several years. Especially since Jareth's life was seemingly perfect. God she was dull.

"Well, I can't be a waitress slash hostess forever," she answered. "I'm twenty nine, and I need a real career. Luckily I have a bachelor's degree and got that before everything in my life turned to crap, so I'm trying to get back into doing what I love."

"Which is what?"

"News reporting," she said simply. "Journalism and media studies was my major back in college. I was interning then working part time at one such news agency at the time my mom found out she had cancer. But I chose to take care of her. So I forfeited my dreams and worked a bunch of odd jobs ever since to help out."

She looked at Jareth to see what his reaction would be. She didn't want to see a look of pity, _or_ a look of disgust. Instead, he remained neutral in his expression and body language and probed on.

"Your mother passed away how many years ago?" he asked.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sarah replied, "Three. Why?"

"Forgive me if this sounds insensitive and ignorant, but…why wouldn't you just get back into the swing of things after her passing?" Jareth wanted to know. "It's been six years since she passed, I don't understand why you wouldn't pursue your passion back then?"

Sarah just shrugged. Everyone asked her that and she always had the same excuse. "Money. I had too many medical bills to pay. My mom didn't have insurance and I got into the habit of enjoying the fast and easy money to pay shit off."

"Yet you want a different job now," he indicated.

She didn't know if that was a question or statement, but it sounded like the latter. This whole conversation was starting to irritate her; she hated talking about herself, especially when it was so… _humiliating_. At least to her it was.

"Yes. Is that weird or something?" she asked. "Normally people support one another when they're trying to get a new job, which by the way isn't unusual."

Jareth tilted his head trying to understand this woman. He didn't want to come across as unsupportive but he was trying to work out this situation in his head; _she loved reporting news but gave up on that dream to care for her ill mother. She then worked a bunch of_ odd jobs _as she called it to pay off debt, but rather than going into a field she enjoyed after her mother's untimely passing, she stayed in those jobs because she liked the fast income. Yet now she wants to change things. I wonder what finally made her change her mind…_

"I think it's wonderful you want to pursue your longtime goal," he said. "I suppose I just don't understand why you suddenly have an interest in doing so after all this time. Surely there's some sort of reason why you're finally making a life change."

"Do I need a reason?" she retorted clearly annoyed. "I guess I'm just over everything that's why, and now seems like a good idea to finally do something about it."

"Over _what_ exactly? If you're not good at your current profession I'd understand..."

"I am good at it," she interrupted defensively.

"Then why quit? Especially if you make good money."

"Because my current job is a joke and I hate it, okay!" Sarah yelled. She looked up at the ceiling, hating that she was suddenly so worked up over this. Why was she so damn defensive? Jareth was just trying to comprehend her situation and get to know her, yet she didn't want to explain herself. But the cat was out of the bag, she supposed. She sighed before continuing. "I just…I feel like a loser. Everyone else around me has done amazing things with their life and here I am, up to eyeballs in debt regardless of how much I make at a dead beat job. It's never enough. I already lost my mom and I'm about to lose my apartment and my sanity and I came here to get away from all of that. I figured a new environment would help clear my mind and I could job hunt at the same time, but then you came into the picture, and threw another wrench in my life and now you're judging me and probably think I'm a failure and I wouldn't blame you for hating yourself for sleeping with someone whose life has gone nowhere. In fact, you probably are disgusted with having sex with someone like me. I get it and I don't blame you."

"Are you finished rambling?" Jareth said.

Sarah only scoffed. She couldn't believe him! "Wow, you're so insensitive. Is that a fae trait or something?"

She suddenly felt too exposed in her robe and tried covering herself up with her hands, to no avail. She needed to get away from this situation. "I'm leaving," she said before he could answer and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sarah, wait," she heard Jareth say.

She ignored him and continued storming through the house to her room where she'd go pack. _Again._ That plan was soon thwarted though, when Jareth was abruptly in front of her, blocking her way. She gasped at his sudden appearance and was visibly startled. _Damn him and his magic!_

"Sarah, I didn't mean to upset you," he told her. "Would you please listen?"

"Get out of my way, Jareth," she demanded. "I just want to leave."

"Give me one good reason why and I'll consider moving."

"Because…because you're rude!" she exclaimed.

He folded his arms and tilted his head. "And what did I do that was rude?"

She looked around as though it was so obvious and stammered over her words. "Because… you're judging me and I can tell you're repulsed by me. I'm not good enough for you, I get it."

"Sarah…did those words ever leave my mouth?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

 _Shit._ Had they? She couldn't exactly remember if they had or not, but something was telling her that he didn't really ever come out and actually say the words, but she didn't want to admit it. "I can't remember. Probably, though. Indirectly I mean."

He only sighed. "Sarah. I did not, would not, and have not, ever thought ill about you in any way," he assured her. "You're making assumptions about me and I don't take too kindly to that. I am not repulsed by you, you silly woman. Especially not by whatever line of work you're involved in."

She looked up at him hesitantly. "You're…you're not?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Well, because after I explained things the only response you could come up with was, ' _are you done rambling_?'"

He smiled and shook his head; he couldn't believe how she'd misconstrued that. "I said that because you were saying things which weren't true and wouldn't stop. I was not judging you and as I just said, I am not disgusted by you. On the contrary, I've _thoroughly enjoyed_ fucking you. Something I'd like to do right now, in fact."

She gulped. She was so ashamed of herself over her lifestyle and job, that she had literally tried sabotaging her chances with someone like Jareth. She couldn't believe how dumb she'd acted. Yet he still wanted her. "But…the lasagna…"

"Will be fine," he said, cutting her off. "Unless you'd prefer to eat, that is."

Nodding slowly, she said, "I am kind of hungry."

"Then we'll eat," he replied, taking her hand.

He led her back into the kitchen and drew out a chair for her to sit down in. She felt like such an idiot now and was mortified over her behavior. She didn't know what compelled her to act in such a defensive manner; Jareth really hadn't done anything wrong. She just hated explaining her life and was afraid he'd think of her as a failure. Only, the opposite had occurred instead.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not," he said, getting their plates together.

He soon joined her, and sat a plate down in front of her. The lasagna smelled heavenly, as did the garlic bread and the salad looked just as delicious. She didn't realize how hungry she had actually been.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he eventually added. "I apologize if I came across as too pushy. I only wanted to better grasp your mindset and why you felt a surge of empowerment to make such changes in your life. But if you don't wish to talk about it, I won't egg you on further. I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," she said. "I overreacted. Something I'm good at."

He put his hand on hers and she looked to him; he was smiling and suddenly kissing her knuckles. He knew when to stop instigating a subject matter when someone wasn't having it; and Sarah definitely was not having it moments ago. He didn't apprehend why she was so insecure regarding the status of her job, though he supposed he could understand why she'd be embarrassed to a degree. Not that any of it bothered him; in fact, he appreciated that Sarah worked tirelessly unlike some lazy mortals he knew. Perhaps he would offer to help at a different time concerning her apartment issue. The thought of her losing her home made him feel completely helpless, and he knew she'd take offense if he asked to aid her, but he wanted to try anyway. First, he would to give her time to get over the touchy subject and hopefully find out more about her life and what she'd been doing for the past decade when she trusted him a bit more.

"You live and you learn, precious," he finally said. "Now let's just enjoy our meal, shall we?"

* * *

"You don't seem much like Ericka," Jareth pointed out in the midst of their conversation.

They'd just finished dinner and had enjoyed small talk throughout the course of it. Sarah was glad Jareth had moved on so quickly from her outburst and she loved how surprisingly kind and calm he was. He seemed so… _different_ , to say the least, when she had initially met him. Who would have thought?

"Opposites attract, I guess," Sarah replied. "Even in friendship. Now, you, on the other hand, seem _exactly_ like Ericka."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Confident. Take charge. Sex-crazy."

He blinked. "Ericka is sex-crazy?"

And she flinched. "Well, uh. I mean, not really. Just normal female stuff, you know." She was trying to back pedal now; she probably shouldn't tell Jareth this kind of stuff about his cousin, whom he mostly saw as a younger sister. Damnit.

He shrugged and took a gulp of his wine. "I suppose it wouldn't matter. It's her life, not mine. I just never realized she had a wild side."

Sarah looked sheepish. "She probably doesn't want you to worry."

"Ericka can handle herself," Jareth said. He didn't wish to discuss his cousin's sexual antics. She was pure in his eyes, and he hated to think she would act like him in any sense. He needed to move on from this subject he realized. "Want to see some stars, precious?" he then asked Sarah out of the blue.

 _Boy was he mercurial,_ she thought. "Um, yeah. Yeah, that would be nice," Sarah answered. Who didn't love a good star show, after all?

* * *

"See it?" he asked, having just relinquished the telescope to her. He'd shown her Orion and was now helping her locate Canis Major, explaining the latter was supposed to be Orion's hunting dog.

"I think so," Sarah lied, shivering from the cold.

"That bright star at the dog's neck is Sirius – it's the brightest visible from Earth besides the sun."

"Oh, wait. I see it now," she affirmed, her lithe body warming slightly and flinching from delight at actually finding it. "I see the dog's shape." She took her eye from the telescope to glance up at him from her partially bent position. "Although those astronomers had a vivid imagination to think that was a dog."

Jareth laughed. "Okay, let's try another one. I'd show you Lepus, the rabbit that Orion and his dog are hunting, but if you can't buy the dog shape, seeing the rabbit is hopeless for you. Let's look for Gemini."

Taking back control of the telescope, he moved it until he found the large constellation he sought. Then, stepping back so Sarah could look, he explained how to find it among the stars he'd focused on.

"The twins are like stick figures," he concluded, rubbing his hand lightly over her ass through the filmy fabric that covered it, "tilted heavily to the left. Although they really weren't twins – just brothers."

Slowly, Sarah looked up at him, her eyes filled with question. "How do you know about this stuff?"

"Another hobby," he said with a slight grin. "Now get back to the looking for the twins, precious."

"Alright, Mr. Controlling," she replied as she turned around.

"Do you see them?" he asked, placing his hands gingerly at her hips.

"No."

He sighed and leaned in behind her, arms closing comfortable around her waist. "Let me look," he said.

He adjusted the telescope slightly, centering Gemini more. "Now, try again. They're right in the middle of the lens."

A moment later she asked him, "Does one of them have knee joints and the other one doesn't?"

He couldn't help but laugh a little bit; he'd never thought about it like that before. "Yes, the man on the left has knees."

"I got em," she said triumphantly.

"Good girl." He followed the urge to slide one hand up to caress her breast just then.

"What are you doing?" she questioned lightheartedly, still looking at the constellation.

"Having fun," he told her hotly in her ear, aware that his cock was growing hard against her lovely ass. He'd been aroused by the sight of her all evening in that robe, and admittedly, by the sweet, trusting control she let him have _over_ her. Her breast was full and weighty in his hand through the fabric, and he massaged lightly, catching the taut nipple between thumb and forefinger. She whimpered gently, rubbing her bottom against his increasing erection and eliciting a soft moan from him as the sexy moves stiffened him more.

"Are you still looking at the stars?" he asked, dropped his other hand from her slender waist to stroke into her pussy.

"Yeah," she sighed, getting even warmer now despite the cold air. "Yeah, I'm still looking." Her voice had gone beautifully breathy.

"You're so wet for me already, precious," he rasped, raking his fingers through the welcoming moisture – deeper and deeper.

"Although," she said, her words coming between weak breaths now, "I don't think…the twins are both guys. I think…of them…is a girl."

He relished her sweet dewiness as his fingers made longer, stronger strokes through her slit. "Oh?" His breath came hard too. "Which one is she?"

"The one with the knees. I think she has knees…so she can do this." With those words, she turned in his grasp and knelt before him, eagerly taking his pants off to go down on him, exposing his cock in the process.

"Gods," he breathed, as she took him deep into the recesses of her mouth.

Sarah moved her lips up and down his shaft while he watched every glorious second of her enthusiastic affections. He'd noted she was particularly good at this in the shower, but this was a very pleasant reminder, far sooner than he'd expected.

"Fuck, Sarah. Keep sucking," he prodded, turned on by the sight of her head moving over him. He slid his hands to her face, ran the tips of his fingers down around her lips where they encased him. "Look at me," he commanded, lifting her face towards him.

She raised her gaze, and when their eyes locked it was all he could do not to come. He'd told her to look at him, but he suddenly couldn't return the favor, letting his head drop back with a deep groan.

Jareth was used to receiving fellatio from countless women in his many years of living, some of them damn good. But something about this experience, from Sarah, in this place, was different; better, more exciting than ever, and hurtling him closer to orgasm quicker than he could ever remember. So much that he forced himself to gently push her away, until his drenched cock sprung back against his stomach.

"If you keep doing what you're doing with your mouth…I'll explode in it."

"I wouldn't mind," she said, still kneeling before him, peering up.

His whole body went weak. The idea sounded hot, but he had other plans. He took her hands and helped her to feet before he lifted his palms to her face and kissed her, brisk but deep, the feeling leaving him light-headed. He leaned his forehead over to meet hers, fingers still lingering on her cheeks.

"When I come…I need you to feel me. Inside you. In your hot, beautiful cunt." He concluded with another kiss, slanted across her mouth, tongue dipping inside to find hers, drinking in the simple pleasure of having her arms twine about his neck. One kiss became two, then more, each getting him hotter, his cock now aching for her tight pussy.

Ending the kisses, he prodded her past the telescope, toward the window behind them, until her back pressed against it. Yanking at the sash of the little robe, he jerked the fabric apart and let his gaze fall on her every curve.

"So fucking gorgeous," he whispered.

"I want you," she breathed, drawing his eyes back to her face. "Fuck me, Jareth."

Nothing excited him more than hearing her talk that way. "Say it again. Tell me."

"Fuck me hard and deep. Make me scream."

Curling his hands possessively over her ass, he picked her up and nailed her to the window with his cock – hard, just like she wanted. She cried out, then leaned her head back against the glass in a huge sigh.

"You feel so fucking good in me," she moaned. "So good."

Jareth growled, her words continuing to excite him, propelling him to drive into her in long, hard strokes designed to make her feel every inch of him in her. Her legs locked around his back, scissoring to pull him into her, help him thrust, and her breasts brushed against his chest as she met each drive. When she began to set a slower rhythm, he had no choice but to follow. He couldn't reach her breasts in the angle they were in, so he kissed her mouth instead and then trailed more kisses along her slender neck.

When she lowered her gaze to him, she said on heavy, heated breaths, "You know someone really _could_ be watching us right now."

"Does that excite you?" he asked. He knew she was right; while there were few other houses that could be seen in the distance from his, he knew he wasn't the only one who owned a telescope in the mountain dwelling area.

"Yes." Another heated breath and moan as she continued to move on him. "It does."

"Imagine someone is watching us then," he said. "Feel their eyes on us, just like I watched you touch yourself, just like I watched you _fuck_ yourself with the vibrator."

She groaned heavily at the thought, arching against him, again and again.

"Do you want them to see you come, Sarah?"

She nodded, breath still ragged, eyes glazed with passion. "But mostly…I want _you_ to see me. You to watch me."

"I'm watching, precious. I'm watching you fuck me slow and sweet. Come for me, Sarah. Let _them_ see you."

She drew in her breath, deep, seeming to hold it – and then the climax broke over her with a high sob as she pushed her cunt harder against him, thrusting, thrusting, crying out, and in that moment, Jareth thought she was the most extraordinary woman he'd ever known.

She clung to him when it ended, and he hugged her tighter. Then he whispered, "I love watching you do that."

She lifted a small, sensual tongue kiss to his mouth in return. "I want more," she said after a few seconds.

"Darling, we've only just begun," he replied. Jareth lowered her to the floor but quickly shifted her to face the window. He pressed her palms flat to the cool window, same as he had in the shower. He slid his damp cock through the crack of her ass, teasing her beneath the robe still draping her shoulders and back, loving the way she arched toward him, offering herself.

It was an offer he couldn't resist, so he plunged back inside her without delay. She cried out, and he loved every bit of it.

He bent to breath in her ear. "Do you like it, Sarah? Do you like when my cock is in your tight little pussy?"

"Fuck!" she yelled when he pushed even deeper.

"Answer me," he growled through clenched teeth.

"God, yes!"

Next his hand dipped to her nude mound, and her cries increased as he let his middle finger linger over her swollen clit. He was going to make her come again.

He stroked her slit with each drive of his cock, moving his fingertips in rhythmic circles over the nub which protruded prominently at his touch.

"You're going to come for me again, Sarah," he promised her. He bit her neck, and she responded with a thready moan as he continued to plunge inside her, making her take every inch. "I'm going to come inside you so hard."

"Ugghh!" she burst out, hands still braced on the glass.

To help her along, he lifted his free hand from her hip and brushed his thumb across the tiny fissure of her ass, making her jolt.

"Come for me _now,"_ he demanded as he raked his thumb deeper over her anal opening – and then she erupted with deep, jagged cries, her whole body trembling with the force of the climax.

His own tension began to build, from watching her come – twice – from having his cock buried in her warmth for so long, from the imagined eyes out the windows, from everything he'd shared with her. He pumped into her furiously, his body taking over. He knew nothing but the force of wanting to pummel her hard, drive into her as deeply as possible. She still arched toward him, that sweet offering, and he took it, never slowing his strokes or easing up.

The very sounds of her cries and moans pushed him over the edge and into the abyss of pure, pulsating pleasure. He closed his eyes, seeing a whole new sky of twinkling stars as he emptied himself into her completely.

He slowly started to collapse afterward, so he slid his arms back around her to ease her to the floor with him.

"Still with me?" he asked after catching his breath several moments later.

She grinned at him, panting. "All the way, fairy boy."

He smiled in return, too exhausted to do or say anything in response. _This woman will be the death of me._

* * *

AN: I wanted to get this chapter out last week, but seeing as I live in Las Vegas, you can probably understand why I had zero desire or inspiration to write. I wasn't at the concert myself and did not witness the shooting, but I had several friends who were there (they're all mostly okay thank god) and one of my friend's actually lost her boyfriend that night. So yeah, the whole week was really somber and shitty to say the least. The people who were affected by the horrible incident are kept in my thoughts everyday.

I'm honestly not even that happy with this chapter, but I wanted to make you guys happy with a new one so here it is :) I hope you like it. I may come back to it at another time, but more than likely I'll push forward without changing it.

As always, please review! I appreciate them and you!


	9. Chapter 9

**And as usual...LEMONS BELOWWWWW.**

* * *

Sarah stood in the kitchen waiting for her waffles to pop up in the toaster. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself before her phone interview which was scheduled in about fifteen minutes with a local news agency in Seattle. She wasn't quite sure how it would go; she only knew she was happily surprised and grateful they were willing to speak with her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up for she knew she was lacking experience from being out of the field for so long.

She also knew she wouldn't be given a reporting position or anything like that right off the bat, but if she could just get her foot in the door that would be enough. Hell, just an assistant position to a producer or actual news anchor would suffice. As long as she was back in the world of a local news show she'd be thankful. It sure beat the hell out of watching perverted men get shit faced and watching half naked women dance on a stage every night.

"Nervous?" Jareth suddenly asked her, holding a cup of coffee out towards her.

She lifted her gaze to him and accepted the mug with gratitude. His hair was mussed, and the lower half of his body was clad in black pajama pants, while his chest was bare. They'd just woken up not too long ago, having stayed up most of the night talking and cuddling by the fireplace. It was nearly 10:45 in the morning now, and she hadn't slept in this late in a long time, but she enjoyed doing it with him. In fact, she enjoyed doing a lot of things with Jareth.

She knew they weren't in any sort of relationship, no matter how intense their sex had been and no matter how close to him she felt. It was nothing more than an affair, but heck – if all affairs were like this, she was beginning to understand why people had them, even if they went nowhere. She'd take all she could get with him.

She shook her head lightly, remembering he'd asked her a question and smiled timidly. "Yeah, I am. But I'm just glad they're willing to talk to me, you know? That's something, I guess. So we'll see what happens…"

Jareth grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead before he replied. "You'll do fantastic. Just be confident and don't give them any reason to think you're not good enough. If you don't have faith in in yourself, why should they?"

She nodded, thinking that was such a business man thing to say. But he was right; she couldn't let them think she felt inexperienced or saw herself as green, even if she was compared to others in the business. She knew she had the potential; she'd just need to play up her strengths and _make_ them believe in her.

"I'll do my best," she told him, sipping on her coffee. She was so nervous she'd hardly tasted the flavor and winced from the knots in her stomach. _Maybe waffles aren't such a good idea…_

Squeezing her hand, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Let me know how it goes. I need to attend to a few things for a bit with Derek, but I'll be back within the next several hours."

"Hey, speaking of him…" Sarah started to say, dropping his hand. "What does he know about me?"

"Just the basics," Jareth stated plainly. "That you're here for a getaway. That I saw you through the webcam and came here to reengage with you."

She furrowed her eyebrows, panic rising a bit. "He knows you watched me?"

"Relax, precious. He has no idea what I watched you _doing._ I promise to keep that just between us. He thinks I just saw you walking around the house or working at the computer. Clothes _on."_ He winked. "And he thinks I rudely shoved my way into your retreat with no regard for your privacy."

She smiled with relief, then uttered her next thought. "Then I guess it's safe to say he knows we're sleeping together now."

Jareth shrugged with his usual confidence. "Wouldn't make sense for me to still be here barging in on your retreat if we weren't. But it's not a big deal to him."

Ah, yes – these were playboy types who had lots of girlfriends, lots of wild affairs. It eased her mind about Derek a bit, knowing he too, was lax about casual sex. But it also forced her to remember she was one of many of _Jareth's_ trysts, so it would be within her best interest to not get too attached to him.

"Well, maybe you can invite him over for dinner tonight then," Sarah suggested nonchalantly. "I'd like to meet him."

Jareth hoped the surprise didn't show on his face. He couldn't help but suffer some disappointment that she'd want dinner with his friend who would surely interrupt their hot and heavy sex, since – as last night had proven – even dinner could be foreplay. But he said, "Of course. I'll arrange it. Apparently he just went through a difficult 'breakup' recently, so perhaps being in the company of others will be good for him."

Sarah frowned. "Shit, that sucks. Well, then yes, definitely invite him. The more the merrier."

"Will do. Good luck, precious." He gave her a quick peck, and left her to her own devices.

She exhaled and wiped her face with her hand, looking out to white blanket of snow beyond the glass window that Jareth had her pressed against last evening. Then she caught her breath, her pussy tingling beneath her jogging pants.

 _Focus, Sarah!_

Huffing, she stood up and set her coffee down on the countertop, only to walk towards the master bedroom to do this phone interview. She'd have to eat her waffles later.

She sat on the edge of the bed when she entered the large room and stared at her phone, hoping this would go well. It _had_ to go well. If it didn't, that only meant more time searching for jobs which were already limited in the field she'd dying to be a part of.

It was 10:59 am now. She dialed the number she'd been given and pursed her lips waiting for them to pick up.

 _Here goes nothing._

* * *

"So, what's the deal with Sarah?" Derek asked, as he and Jareth went over some purchase agreements at his home.

Jareth was surprised Derek hadn't asked more about Sarah yesterday, but skiing had kept interrupting talking. He didn't know how to answer, given the promise he'd just made Sarah about keeping the specifics just between them. "Let's just say," he began, "that I'm…expanding her sexual horizons."

Derek's curiosity was clearly piqued. "Care to elaborate and offer details?"

Just what Jareth couldn't provide. Maybe he'd said too much already – so he'd at least try to keep it simple. "Don't get me wrong, I think she enjoyed sex before, but – " he grinned – "she likes it better _now._ She's…losing her inhibitions."

Derek laughed. "Under your _expert_ tutelage, I'm sure?"

"Something like that." And Jareth knew he should shut up if she really wanted to keep his promise, but thinking about those inhibitions that had been dropping away from her, falling as smooth and effortless as the snow outside, he felt compelled to add, "I like watching it happen, watching her let herself go. I think I'm coaxing something out of her that no other man as ever bothered to look for in her before."

Derek's expression dripped with disbelief. "If you tell me she's like a butterfly bursting free of her cocoon…I might throw up."

Jareth just laughed. He'd apparently gotten a little too insightful there. But if it changed the topic, that was probably a good idea. "You're just sour on women right now," he told his friend. "You need to snap out of it."

"You're right. I do," Derek agreed, taking a long gulp from his wine. "It's just… I can't help but think about Keira. She was so different. She wasn't like the other women I seem to attract. I'm sick of the complete and utter airheads."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "You're talking as though you wish to try and have a serious relationship. _Again._ "

His friend merely sighed. "I guess I never cared about that before, until I lost Keira. But now, even it's just a one-nighter, I'd _prefer_ a woman I could at least have a decent conversation with before we fuck. Know what I mean?"

"You need to make a change of some kind, that's for damn sure," Jareth advised him.

"Like what?"

Jareth shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Take a trip. Go to a different country. Just something to shake things up a little so you can stop whining over Keira and get on with your life. Which reminds me – would you like to come over tonight, have dinner with me and Sarah?"

Derek drew back, clearly shocked. "Speaking of serious relationships…is this _that_ kind of thing?"

Jareth blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Jareth," Derek said, lowering his chin to flash a knowing expression. "We've been friends for _years._ I know you well enough to see that this isn't just a normal fling. You have history with Sarah…it's understandable."

"It's just dinner," Jareth rationalized, ignoring his friend's assumption. "She just happens to be here. I would have invited you over regardless."

Derek tilted his head. "She doesn't mind trading in a night of sex for a night of hanging out with your friend up the hill? Hell, _you_ don't mind that?"

Jareth grinned. "I didn't say you were staying _long."_

* * *

By the time Jareth returned home, Sarah was elated to see him. But damn, that was a bad sign – it meant she was starting to miss him when he wasn't around. After her successful phone interview ended, all she wanted to do was call on him to tell him the good news: she'd been offered an in person interview when she returned home!

She was told that they'd been aware of her experience at a past news agency while she was interning and remembered being impressed by her. In fact, they were hoping after her internship was done there, that she'd possibly come work for them and wondered why she'd fallen off the grid within the industry. Sarah couldn't believe they felt that way about her, let alone even remembered who she was. It had to be a sign of good things coming.

"How did it go?" Jareth asked, hands filled with groceries when he walked in the door.

She offered to help, yet he declined, telling her to update him instead. "It went _so good!_ Apparently they already knew who I was and had gotten ahold of some of my past news sessions from when I was interning. They said they remember thinking I was a natural and would love to see what I could still do, if I was up to the task. So I have an in person interview with them when I get back home." She squealed and jumped up and down on her toes.

"That's wonderful news, precious," he replied genuinely. "I'm so thrilled to hear that."

"You don't even know how relieved I am," she said, following him into the kitchen. "They _did_ question my current occupation which is kind of unsettling, but I guess it didn't dissuade them too much. At least for now."

"They'd be foolish to think you're incapable based on what you currently do. It will all work out, Sarah," Jareth told her calmly. "Though the idea of you working for me still sounds like a better option." He winked, letting her know he was kidding. Somewhat.

She walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. "As much as I would love being your sex slave all day...try having four orgasms in one night, buddy. It's exhausting."

He tilted his head, peering wistfully off into the distance. "I did that once. Many years ago, back when I was a young lad."

"What are you now?"

"A much more mature stud," he said with one arched brow.

"Well, jeeze, I'd hate to think what your stamina was like _then,_ considering how you are _now."_ Her breasts practically swelled as she remembered their shower, and their sex in the window. "Because last night's two were heavenly." She lifted a small kiss to his sumptuous mouth.

"I was thinking," Jareth started to say. "Derek isn't coming over until eight, so we've got a few hours. I'll take care of putting all this food away, but then I'm running a bubble bath in the Jacuzzi."

Her pussy rippled at the thought of getting in a bathtub with Jareth. "I wouldn't have taken you for a bubble bath kind of guy," she teased.

"I am when they come complete with sexy women." His hands lowered down her back and onto her ass, where he playfully slapped her and went to unpack some of the groceries.

"Oh, does yours have some of those in it already?"

He glanced up. "Only one. I call her precious. But I can round up some more if you're interested in that type of experimentation."

She let out a slightly startled laugh. "For your information, you don't have time for more than one – I'm going to keep you busy enough on my own."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Sarah closed the file containing her resume and documents of potential jobs she'd applied for. She nodded in satisfaction when it was organized and padded up the stairs and into the master bathroom. But she wasn't prepared for the staggering sight that met her gaze.

Jareth sat on the edge of the bubbling, sudsy Jacuzzi, naked and gorgeous, cock erect, and a glass of wine in his hand. Another rested on the tile enclosure next to him, and he'd even lit a couple of candles to glow in the shadowy light of the afternoon. She nearly lost her breath.

The corners of his mouth quirked into a sexy grin. "Come keep me _busy_ , precious."

Sarah didn't waste any time – she was ready to get wet with him again. She pushed down her jogging pants, then shimmied from her cami and panties, aware of his eyes glimmering on her.

Once naked, she stepped carefully into the tub, kneeling down into the bubbles as the warm, gurgling water began to massager her body beneath the surface. Jareth moved to join her, putting down his wine, until she said, "Stay where you are."

He stilled in place and she positioned herself between his well-muscled legs, then ran one wet palm up the length of his massive cock. She followed the same path with her tongue and he hissed in his breath. After lowering a gentle kiss to the tip of his shaft, she smiled naughtily up at him. "Is this busy enough?"

He gave only a short nod, eyes dark on her. Then he whispered, "Let me fuck your mouth."

He didn't have to ask twice, as Sarah had quickly learned that taking Jareth in her mouth was among her deepest pleasures. She lowered her lips over his hardness, as always amazed at the incredible way he filled her mouth. She loved the low moans echoing from his throat, loved his hand in her hair, raking through the tousled tresses since she'd forgotten to put it up in a clip, too anxious to join him.

His erratic breathing indicated that he loved what she was doing, but then she eased up, letting his cock slip from her lips to peer up at him as she licked her way around the darkly engorged head. That's when he said, "Trade places with me."

As he lowered into the water, she stood, suds clinging to her skin when she sat up on the tile and spread her legs wide, no longer the slightest bit hesitant to offer herself.

"Take a drink of your wine and look out the window," he told her, then leaned in to lick a soft path across her slit.

She sighed at the heavenly sensation, then sipped the wine. She glanced out the large window above the tub, wondering what he wanted her to see since the snow had stopped.

"Look down at the house through the trees," he instructed, voice low.

Sarah searched, finding the house nestled among the snow-covered pines, closer than she'd even realized another home was situated. And just as Jareth dragged another long lick up her center – she spotted two people fucking in the window.

Just like they were, she realized, gasping at the sight.

"My neighbors, Edward and Cynthia," he said from between her legs.

Sarah studied the couple as they stood in profile right inside the wide, uncurtained window, Cynthia holding onto the back of a kitchen chair with both hands, naked, while Edward slammed into her from behind. Edward was classically handsome, light-haired, in his mid-forties. Cynthia looked closer to Sarah's age – a stacked brunette with huge breasts that were obviously fake.

Jareth French-kissed Sarah's clit as she watched what took place in the window, and the sensation spread through her with even more intensity than usual.

"Edward went to Vegas on a business trip several years ago," Jareth explained, blowing on her clit and forcing a shiver from Sarah. "He came home married to Cynthia, and she's been here ever since." He dragged another hot lick up her pussy, making her moan as she continued observing two strangers having sex.

"Showgirl?" she managed, her voice thready.

"Stripper," Jareth replied lowly. "Edward mentioned it over a drink with Derek and myself last summer."

Sarah had grown breathless. Down through the trees, Cynthia's perfect body arched against her husband's, her face wrenched with hot desire. She wore thigh-high fishnet stockings with black ruffled edges. "Do they do it in the window often?"

"Yes, actually." Jareth's voice came even lower now and a glance down revealed him studying her parted cunt. She watched _him_ instead of the couple as he pushed two fingers inside her and lowered another kiss to her clit.

"Mmm," she purred in response.

"Not sure if that's by accident," Jareth went on, "or if maybe they want me to see. Of course, I'm not here _all_ the time, but I guess they can tell when the house is lit up."

"And you watch them?" she asked, her heart beating harder and pulsing in her crotch where he now laved her. She looked back at the couple through the window as Edward's hands rose from Cynthia's hips to her plump breasts, squeezing and kneading.

Jareth peered up at her, his look pointed when she draw her gaze back inside. " _You're_ watching them."

Oh god, he was right. She took a nervous sip of her wine.

"Don't be ashamed," he said gently. "I _want_ you to watch them – while I make you come."

Sarah drew in her breath. Jareth had such a way of making things she'd always considered extreme or even perverse seem completely normal.

"Watch them, Sarah," he said again – because she was still looking at him. "Watch them."

"Maybe I want to watch _you."_ She was learning what a powerful aphrodisiac one's eyes could be, and she couldn't deny she loved the sight of him working his mouth between her thighs.

" _Think_ of me instead," he ordered. "And this time – just this time – watch them. For _me."_

She let out a sigh. _Watch them for me._

For Jareth, she would.

So as he thrust his fingers into her pussy and delivered rhythmic licks to the folds of flesh above, she peered back out the window, down through the trees, and became a voyeur herself.

She watched as Edward withdrew from Cynthia, his penis shining with wetness even this far away. Cynthia turned and sat back on the dining room table, spreading her legs as wide for her husband as Sarah spread hers for Jareth now. Each of Jareth's licks echoed through her strong enough to make her moan, and she began to thrust at him, lifting against his mouth.

When she glanced down at the arousing sight of Jareth tonguing her, he stopped just long enough to say, "In fact, tell me what they're doing since I can't see."

Sarah drew in another deep breath, then tried to describe what she witnessed in the house next door. "She's sitting on the table now. She has on black stockings, and sexy high-heeled shoes. He's…he's leaning over, kissing her breasts, and now…now he's sliding into her. All the way."

For the first real time, Sarah began to worry briefly that the neighbors could easily look up and see _her_ through the windows, especially if they really had sex in that particular spot hoping Jareth would watch. But when, below, Jareth latched on to her swollen clit, somehow both licking and sucking at the same time, she quit worrying and just let herself go.

"He's…he's fucking her now," she went on, "and her legs are wrapped around his back, her heels are digging into his skin. He's…fucking her hard, really hard. She's lying back on the table, and she looks like she's screaming. And now she's…."

She swallowed, overcome with mounting pleasure from Jareth's mouth combined with what she was watching – and saying. "She's touching herself, rubbing herself while he fucks her." Sarah's own hands rose to her breasts without planning it, the nipples jutting into her palms. She continued pushing her own cunt at Jareth's skilled mouth and shew she was rapidly approaching climax. "She's…still rubbing herself, rubbing really hard now, and she's…"

Oh God, there it was – orgasm breaking over her hard. "Oh, fuck, Jareth," she moaned, her eyes falling shut and head dropping back. The climax rushed through her rough and jagged, her pussy feeling as if it were the biggest part of her.

When she finally came down to feel the tile beneath her again – along with Jareth's final sweet kiss on her clit – she found him wearing the most wicked grin ever to grace his face. "That was so sexy," he said.

She bit her lip, her body still pulsing with the aftershocks. "What was?"

"Telling me what you saw, all while you touched yourself. You made me so hard."

She cast a playful grin. "You were already hard."

His eyes shone glassy with lust. "You made me _harder_." His hand closed back over her thigh. "Now come down here into the water with me so I can get my cock inside you where it belongs."

The promise made Sarah moan with joy inside, but she held it in. She eased down into the warm water and kissed him, not even fazed that she could taste her juices on his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he curled his hands over her breasts, freshly covered with suds, to rake his thumbs across her erect nipples. He growled in her ear when the kisses ended. "I need to fuck you."

She simply nodded her agreement.

And was surprised when he turned her on her knees to face the window – since the pane extended nearly to the tile enclosing on the tub, which meant they could see Edward and Cynthia in this position. She'd nearly forgotten about them already, but now Cynthia had dropped to her knees, visible only from her breasts up as she sucked her husband's cock. Sarah focused on them as Jareth pushed slowly into her from behind, and she yelped with the deep pleasure of that initial intrusion.

They both moaned heavily, and Jareth moved in her, slow, deep, thorough strokes that seemed to reach to unbelievable lengths inside her. She felt every single inch of him and let out a soft moan at each drive, still watching Cynthia deliver a vigorous blow job through the trees.

When Jareth reached in front of her, pressing here and there on the wall of the tub, she wasn't sure why, until he used his other hand to shift her body a bit. "Move over, just a little."

As she slid to the right a few inches, the Jacuzzi jet shot hard against her mound, and she let out a high whimper before looking over her shoulder in shock.

"Lean closer," he said, wearing a devilish smile.

"I've already come once – "

"I said, lean closer," he interrupted, using his body to shove her forward, flush against the streaming jet.

"Ugh!" The impact on her clit, and from his cock ramming into her, was powerful enough to make her grip the top rim of the tub with both hands.

He continued his slow, deep plunges into her pussy, each pressing her to the stimulating jet. His hands rose to caress her breasts – the massage slow and deep to match the rhythm of sex.

In the window below theirs, Cynthia released Edward's shaft from her mouth, then rose and turned to lay facedown on the table, bent at the waist. Edward massaged her ass for a minute, sawing his cock back and forth in the center. Sarah saw Cynthia's mouth. _Fuck me._

When Edward entered her, both Sarah and Jareth released a low moan. Below the water, Sarah's pussy felt utterly pummeled and she knew another orgasm was coming fast. Jareth's breath echoed slow, labored, in her ear. She never took her eyes from Edward, now pounding into his wife's pussy with wild abandon.

She could see Cynthia crying out in passion, eyes shut, fingers curled around the table's edge. Jareth's strokes grew more intense, and Sarah met them, her clit worked by the jet on the other side until she said, "Fuckfuckfuck," indicating she was coming again.

This time, she erupted with a series of high-pitched cries, the waves of orgasm more brutal than usual, her body jerking. She'd not even come down yet when Jareth said, "Ah, Gods, me too," and shoved his cock into her hard, hard, hard, rocking her body so wildly that water splashed over the sides of the tub.

Below them, Sarah could tell Edward had just come, too, as he lay resting across Cynthia's back, both of them still now and smiling.

She peered over her shoulder at her lover. "And they say it's hard to have an orgasm at the same time."

He let out a short laugh, his arms closing around her, and Sarah though she could get used to this. The Jareth part, that was. But just as quickly, she reminded herself that she _wouldn't_ be getting used to it, so she banished the thought from her mind as quickly as it entered.

"Aren't you going to tell me you came twice?" he asked, his voice holding just a hint of teasing.

"I guess I'm getting used to it."

"Damn straight," he said with an injection of masculine pride.

Multiple orgasms, she thought, sighing. One more thing she'd better not get used to, because she'd probably never have them again once she left Jareth.

* * *

They'd stayed in the bath awhile – Jareth had offered to wash her hair, so she'd returned the favor. She'd almost regretted it though, for she discovered there was something so personal and intimate about massaging shampoo through a guy's hair that when it was done, she felt worrisomely clingy to him.

She'd never have dreamed the mere act of touching could make her feel so close to a man – but maybe it was the _man,_ maybe it was the _way_ he touched, maybe it was the way he encouraged _her_ to touch. Her motions were deepening by the moment, and she was suddenly really glad Derek was coming over for dinner- a distraction from sex, a distraction from Jareth's large, singular presence in her life at the moment.

When they were done, she donned some jeans and a fitted long sleeve white shirt that hugged her body nicely. She didn't bother putting on shoes, but instead wore socks with snowflakes on them. Jareth noticed them as soon as she joined him downstairs.

"Perhaps I should start calling you snowflake, instead of precious," he said, pulling her down onto the couch with him. Before she could respond and get comfortable with him, they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Derek," Jareth stated. He sighed and sat up to greet his friend.

When the front door opened, Sarah noticed he carried two large, flat boxes of pizza and a dimpled smile.

Although it was his eyes that captured Sarah as Jareth introduced them. He'd look handsome enough in the picture she found the other day, but his gaze, in person, shone blue and dazzling, and she could only imagine how many women he'd seduced with that particular asset. His short and dark, wavy hair was a little messy, befitting his ski-bum image, and his face tan for February.

Like Jareth, he was tall and muscular but lean and clearly didn't shave every day, as thick stubble covered his face. He was incredibly good looking and quite possibly could have been a model for Gucci or something.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sarah," he said as they all stood in the foyer. "I've heard _a lot_ about you over the years."

Sarah felt herself flush with delight. Jareth had spoken about her all this time? "Um, yeah, it's nice to meet you too," she said, smiling. "I hope you haven't heard anything bad."

He handed the pizzas off to Jareth. "Any mortal _woman_ who can defeat this one's little maze has my approval. You'd be surprised at how many females in the Underground have attempted it just to land in The Goblin's King bed."

"Don't listen to him, Sarah," Jareth jumped in. "Derek is just jealous at my prowess."

They sat down at the dining room table and doled out pizza, Jareth supplementing it with beer he'd picked up at the grocery store earlier.

"Do you both always having such pissing contests?" Sarah asked them playfully.

"There's no competition, love," Jareth answered with a wink.

"So you work _for_ or _with_ Jareth, Derek?" she then inquired.

"Both, actually," he began. "In the Underground I serve as his advisor, but up here, we're equals aren't we mate? We work together in his business. While Jareth is off toppling empires, I manage the techie and financial aspects of the company. But my own hobby is game designs."

Sarah's eyes widened; she never thought Fae would be up to speed on modern technology, though she supposed if they're up here enough running an empire, they ought to learn. "Have you always had a double life up here like Jareth then?"

Derek laughed. "Yes. Jareth and I have always shared the same passions, though his are fueled by family."

"And what are yours fueled by?" she wanted to know.

"Mortal women are much more fun in bed," he said simply, taking a swig from his beer.

Well, then. He was certainly straight to the point. "I'm seeing a trend here," she said with a smile. "You both get bored too easily."

Derek swallowed a bite of pizza, then said, "It's probably more like we have trouble with commitment."

Both men laughed, and Sarah got a little more insight into their friendship and the men themselves. It wasn't surprising to hear that Jareth was commitment-phobic, but still a little saddening. _Stop getting so attached to him – now._ A few more days and she'd be heading home and all this would be just a memory, so she had to turn off her emotions surrounding him this very minute. She needed to change the subject.

"So your hobby is game designs. What kind of games do you design?"

"Anything you can think of. Puzzle games, word games, sports games, racing games – all over the board."

"Don't forget my favorites," Jareth said, reaching for another slice of pepperoni.

Sarah switched her gaze to him. "What's that?"

He grinned. "Sex games."

"Sex games?" She raised her eyebrows, feeling a little thick since she didn't quite know what he was talking about. He didn't mention any of this to her earlier. "What…kind of sex games?" She forced her gaze back to Derek so she wouldn't seem embarrassed to discuss it with him.

He shrugged. "I wasn't going to mention those, but since old Jareth here did… they're basically just games to entertain horny old men. If you reach certain levels, your reward might be pictures of naked women or maybe a woman who strips off a piece of clothing each time you reach a certain score."

Sarah couldn't help the somewhat distraught look that formed on her face. "That's….creepy. Men actually play that? What's it called?"

Derek laughed. "They do, and it's called Wench Quest. Clever, I know."

Jareth joined in on the conversation too. "Believe it or not, it's actually a rather entertaining game. Stupid of course, but then again so is every game Derek comes up with. They're mostly meant to make fun of human men, though they don't realize they're the brunt of the joke."

"Interesting," Sarah mumbled. "Well then I'm sure they sell like hot tamales since _all_ males are horny creatures."

Derek looked Sarah up and down in a way that made Sarah feel very…on display. "Isn't that the ugly truth," he told her, and she gulped down some wine.

Time passed and they continued eating and drinking. Sarah mentioned the picture of the two guys on the bookshelf with the Owl Award. They told her it was a prestigious award they'd received several years ago for finding ways to be a sustainable company. And somehow, somewhere along the way, an invisible layer of sensuality had begun to settle over the room.

Sarah wasn't sure if it had started out with talk of Derek's sex games, or if maybe she'd just like sharing dinner with two sexy men – but she couldn't help being aware of it. For all she knew, it was because they had been drinking and were getting a little tipsy, but as the three of them talked, her gaze moved back and forth from Jareth to Derek, and she drank in their good looks and well-muscled physiques. That's when she realized she liked the odd sense of being isolated with two hot males. Yikes.

After dinner, they moved to the living room, all settling on the sofa as the adjacent chair was piled with towels Jareth had run through the washing machine earlier, but hadn't yet folded. She couldn't help recalling it was the same sofa where she'd touched herself for Jareth.

He sat on one end and Sarah leaned her head back against his chest. His arms came around her in a cozy, easy embrace, and his thumb hooked into the top of her jeans, his fingers caressing just below, over-top the denim. A couple of inches lower and his caress would have been a fondle. Derek sat opposite them, and she was tempted to remind Jareth they had company – yet she didn't, for reasons she couldn't explain.

Before she knew it, she heard her name being spoken out of Jareth's mouth. "Sarah got to see Edward and Cynthia going at it earlier," he tossed out.

She supposed it should have embarrassed her, but nothing seemed to at this point.

"Ah. What did you think of their little show?" Derek asked with a deep laugh.

Intoxication made her unflinchingly honest. "It was definitely something. She had great breasts."

"Definitely fake," Derek pointed out, one finger in the air, "but as far as fake ones go, they are rather nice."

Sarah let her gaze widen on him. "You've seen them, too?" Was there anyone who _hadn't_ seen the couple fucking?

"I've kept an eye on Jareth's home here when he's been unable to," Derek explained. "So yes, I've seen the infamous next door couple having sex."

The tips of Jareth's large finger skimmed back and forth across the front of Sarah's jeans, his sexy touches now officially setting her pussy on fire. She'd never been in a situation like this – having one man excite her while she looked into the eyes of another.

But look she did, since Derek kept talking. "So how long are you staying here with Jareth?" he asked.

"Not much longer." She didn't like thinking about it – her retreat coming to an end soon. So far she'd chosen not to think about it. For the moment, she remained very much in the present, with Jareth's fingers stroking just above her mound as her foot touched Derek's masculine thigh and she looked into his very blue eyes.

Silence pervaded then – Derek said no more, and neither did she. She wasn't sure if she could have kept conversing anyway – her throat began to feel clogged, as if that layer of sensuality she'd noticed earlier was pressing down now, almost smothering her. Her breasts felt tight within the cusps of her bra, her pussy swollen against the denim that covered it.

"Well," Derek said, his voice lower than usual and sounding a bit thick, "I suppose it's time for me to be off."

Sarah didn't answer right away, and neither did Jareth. She wanted to get naked with Jareth – fast – but also didn't want Derek to leave just yet since she'd enjoyed his company so far. And enjoyed having her foot against his thigh. Outrageous a realization as it was, she couldn't deny it. A long, quiet moment passed, that sensuality almost tangible, weighting the air. Until finally, Jareth said, "Yes, I suppose so."

Sarah let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

As they all got to their feet, Derek thanked them for the invite, and Jareth said, "You brought the food. I should be thanking you."

"Don't worry about it, mate," Derek said. He shook Jareth's hand, then lifted one palm to Sarah's cheek, leaning in to kiss the other. Like every sensation that had struck her in the last hour or so, she felt the kiss down below, her vaginal muscles flexing as he pulled away.

"Good night," he said, then exited out into the dark.

Both she and Jareth turned to look at each other. "Well he's pleasant," Sarah said. "I was afraid you were going to rub my pussy right in front of him." She raised her gaze to his, gauging his reaction.

"I was tempted," he replied. "You just feel too good."

She slid her arms up around his neck, leaning in to press her body to his. "Well, now we're alone so you can indulge yourself."

* * *

AN: Me thinks something fun and interesting will be coming up soon... hehehehe.

Please review :D :D :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Woooo, things are gonna get steamy soon!**

* * *

They laid in Jareth's big bed, the snow cover outside combining with the moonlight to cast a glow over the room. His head rested between her legs and hers between his, and for the first time in her life she understood the true thrill of the sixty-nine position. As Jareth rhythmically laved her most sensitive flesh, she sucked his cock deeply, at times releasing it to let it fall between her breasts.

The feel of his hard shaft between her soft breasts filled her with more pleasure than she could have imagined. But then _everything_ was different with Jareth – every kiss, every look, every sexual encounter was more intense, and in turn, more satisfying than anything she'd known up to now.

As she lifted his wet shaft from between her breasts to wrap her lips back around the head, he delivered a sudden and incredible pressure to her cunt. Oh God, what _was_ that? She cried out – then realized he'd pushed their old friend the vibrator inside her when she'd least expected it.

Her body's natural response was to meet the slow, firm thrusts he now delivered, although she let his cock fall from her mouth to breathe, "Where did that come from?" She didn't even know the last time she'd seen it. Not that she was complaining. It made for a very welcome intrusion. His moist tongue on her clit and the toy inside her at the same time brought on a whole new sumptuous pleasure.

"Found it under the bed," he rasped.

"Oh God," she sighed, meeting another thrust, taking the sex toy deeper.

"Feel good, precious?"

"Mmm," was all she could say.

And all she even _wanted_ to say – because she had better things to do with her mouth. She suddenly wanted it back around his dick – badly – and didn't hesitate to wrap her fist around his length and pull his powerful erection back between her eager lips.

She sucked him vigorously, even more than before, as he drove the vibrator into her below. The waves of delight that shook her, consumed her – not orgasm, but a marvelous feeling of such fullness that she couldn't have conceived of it before experiencing it. His shaft in her mouth and another in her pussy. Being filled in both openings somehow delivered more than just twice the pleasure – just like having the attention of two men earlier.

Of course, this was more intense. This was hot. She quit thinking and only responded. His mouth worked just above the toy – she couldn't see but thought he was sucking her clit. She sobbed her pleasure around the erection between her lips, and pulled him into her mouth even more, silently urging him to thrust. He drove in firm, short lunges. And below, the marvelous vibrator fucked her and his sweet tongue laved her. Frantic cries erupted from her throat, around his length. Her whole body felt pummeled with hard male shafts, and she moved against both, maddened by the glorious sensations stretching through her.

The orgasm struck with little warning, forcing her to release his cock from her mouth as she screamed her joy. The pulses of heat racked her from head to toe, over and over, almost violent in their intensity, to leave her thoroughly spent with it was done.

Opening her eyes to see his majestic erection still only a few inches away, glistening from her ministrations, she gently kissed the tip, a tiny thank you for such overwhelming pleasure.

Below, he slowly extracted the vibrator, then shifted in bed to come face to face with her in the shadowy room. His eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Was that as good as it sounded?" he asked.

She drew in her breath. "Mind blowing."

Once upon a time she would have said, "This isn't me." But she'd long since stopped that. Because _now,_ it was her.

* * *

"Wake up, precious. It's a beautiful day and you need to get outside."

Sarah opened bleary eyes, surprised to see her lover standing over her, fully dressed in jeans, a long sleeve black flannel shirt and sturdy outdoor boots. He looked as rugged and handsome as ever, one lock of blonde hair dipping recklessly over his forehead, his chin dusted with a dash of stubble.

"It's occurred to me that you literally haven't set foot outside this house since you've got here – other than being on the patio – and it's a sunny day, so we're having breakfast on the deck," he added.

She blinked her surprise. "Um, isn't the deck covered with snow?"

"Need I remind you I have powers? Now come on, get up. I've got eggs ready to fry, sausage to brown, and English muffins ready to toast. Just pull on a pair of sweats, shoes, and your coat while I cook, and I'll meet you at the back door in ten minutes."

As Jareth turned and walked away, Sarah simply stared after him, blinking yet again. Why did she get the feeling he was trying to…woo her or something? Or, at the very least, care about her a little, concerned to see her get outdoors. She hadn't even really thought about that – how confined she'd been here. As she'd recognized before, she rather enjoyed the strange sense of isolation, given that it came with a sexy, commanding lover. And she couldn't help but think it would be freezing outside. But if Jareth had cleared the deck and was making her breakfast, she wasn't inclined to refuse.

After locating some panties and a pair of black joggers, Sarah tossed on last night's sweater, then found a thick pair of socks and laced her boots up over them. It was only as she walked into the kitchen, saying, "Hey," that it occurred to her what an awful outfit it made.

Jareth didn't seem to notice, merely turning from the stove with a smile on his face and a spatula in his hand. "Grab me a couple of plates from the cabinet, precious?" Then he expertly flipped an egg in the skillet, and worked on cooking sausages at the same time.

"Sure," she murmured, falling a little more in love in with him. He was her perfect lover, she thought, standing there staring at his flannel-clad back. He pushed and persuaded her past her normal boundaries to bring her unfathomable pleasure – and yet, at the same time, he turned out to be so easy with be with, like right now. Who would have thought? Her once arch nemesis turned out to be the perfect man. And she was leaving him in a few short days.

"Plates?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." She scurried to get them, then watched as he plopped flawless eggs onto each just as four muffin halves popped from the toaster.

She rushed to grab her winter jacket from the foyer closet and a moment later, they were sitting down at a wooden picnic table built into the deck, sun out and all.

"This is nice," she said, smiling over at him as she forked up a bit of her eggs and sausages. To her surprise, the sun was so bright that it made the cold manageable, more brisk and refreshing than bitter. The view of the snow covered mountains as far as they could see was gorgeous, maybe even more than usual because she could feel the mountain air and see just how far the expanse of blue stretched overhead.

It was as if he read her mind. "Nothing like a clear Colorado morning."

"How did you come to live here part time here anyway?"

"I've always loved the mountains and snow," Jareth explained. "I came here once on a recommendation from a fellow fae and over time, I fell in love with the place. It seemed worth it to purchase."

Sarah raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Did you buy it with _actual_ money or did you use your magic to somehow get it free?"

Jareth chuckled. "With actual money, precious. Although it would have been quite easy to swindle my way into getting this for free, of course. But that would be unethical."

"Well, I'm… I'm glad you made the choice," she ventured a bit timidly. "To get a place here, I mean. If you hadn't, I would have never gotten reacquainted with you and have had this time with you."

His chin perched in his fist, elbow balanced on the table, he smiled. "I'm glad I made that choice too, precious."

For some reason, it was a sobering moment for Sarah. Because as sweet as he was being, she knew it meant more to her than to him. He didn't say it – nor did his voice or his eyes – it was just something she knew inherently. He was a man of two worlds, a man who took lovers, had affairs. It _had_ to mean more to her than to him, was undoubtedly more of an unprecedented even in her life – something _life altering,_ in fact. Just as the Labyrinth had been.

But not so for him.

 _Just take it for what it is. Soak it up. Enjoy the sex. Enjoy him. And try not to worry that this span of time with him will be the defining period of your entire life. Try not to worry that it will never be this good, this utterly_ grand, _again._

"You were right," she said, ready to return to a normal, easy topic. "It's good to get out in the sun for a little while."

He nodded, a sexy yet superior look gracing his perfect face. "You ought to take more breaks, precious thing. I know you've been busy job hunting, but now that you have an in-person interview set in place, perhaps we could go skiing. Or drive over to Breckenridge. It's a quaint little ski town with lots of cafes and shops you may like."

Sarah couldn't help the shy smile that took over her face. "I think either choice sounds like a fabulous idea. Do you want to go today or tomorrow?"

Popping the last bite of a buttery English muffin into his mouth, he wiped his hands on a napkin and pushed to his feet. "Tomorrow. Now stand up."

She flashed a speculative look in his direction, thinking his expression had just shifted to a darker and oh-so-familiar one, even beneath the bright morning sun. "Why?"

Without answering, he rounded the table and took her hand, leading her across the large deck until she faced that same striking view of Vail and beyond. He stood behind her, hands pushing up under her coat to close warm on her hips. He leaned into her from behind, and even through the jacket, she could feel his hard-on.

"Thought I'd give you a little morning treat," he breathed near her ear.

She looked over her shoulder into seductive blue eyes, offering her sexiest grin. "One problem – that's not little."

He returned the smile. "Your fault."

"I guess you should make me pay then."

He leaned closer, pulling back her messy hair to lower a kiss to her neck. "I intend to."

As Jareth's hands gently began to push down her pants, just over her ass, the brisk air hit her and her pussy trembled with a mixture of sensations. She thought of Edward and Cynthia, and of Derek, and all of those eyes she'd envisioned upon them in the dark the other night. She drew in her breath as Jareth's warm middle finger stroked into her, pleasure echoing through her from the touch.

"You realize," she breathed, voice gone thready this quickly, "that someone somewhere could be watching us right now."

She could see neither Derek's house up above or Edward and Cynthia's below from this angle, but the sudden "appearance" of Edward's house through the trees yesterday had proven Jareth's place wasn't truly as isolated as it had felt.

His voice warmed her ear. "Unlikely – but very possible," he said. "You liked the idea that someone could see us the other night," he then reminded her.

"I think I was drunk," she admitted.

He laughed softly. "That had nothing do with it." Lowering his grasp back to her hip, he slowly slid his whole length into her, making her gasp at the sudden fullness. "Because you like the idea right now, too."

And as he began to move in her, and as she began to meet his slow, firm strokes, her hands clamping to the railing for support as she arched her ass toward him, she couldn't deny it. The knowledge that somewhere, hidden within the trees, someone could be watching them, watching her take his cock, watching the passion etch itself across both their faces, added to her excitement. The brisk winter air all around them, the realization that they were outside, doing it on the slope of a snowy mountain like two animals – just part of nature – exhilarated her.

He said nothing more as he thrust deep into her – only their hot moans filled the silence – and she knew they both understood that his last words had been true. She liked the notion of being watched. He'd taught her to. He felt it _with_ her. And it enhanced every drive of his length into her softness until finally he said, "Gods, I'm going to come," then filled her in a whole different way.

A moment later, still inside her with his arms wrapped warm around her waist, he said something she'd never imagined Jareth would say. "I fucked up."

She turned her head to look at him. "What?"

Uncharacteristic guilt shrouded his face. "I didn't give you an orgasm."

She blinked, then smiled. "Believe it or not, I'm not in it just for the orgasm."

He looked at her as if she'd just announced she was from Mars.

"Seriously," she said. "Don't get me wrong, I love 'em, but I don't _have_ to have them every time we have sex. It feels good enough just to have you in me."

Withdrawing, he turned her in his arms, his eyes lighting with what looked like awe. "Have I mentioned that you're incredible?" He kissed her forehead, and she feared she might crumble beneath the weight of emotion that filled her.

 _Stop. Don't feel this. Don't let yourself fall. Only madness that way lies!_

But instead of answering him, of coming up with some flip remark that would ease the tension in her heart, she simply responded by kissing him, another of those soul-searing kisses that they'd share from the beginning, those kisses that were almost as good as sex itself.

"Mmmm," he sighed when it ended, their foreheads pressed together. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me crazy with just a kiss. All the stuff we've done, and your kisses completely undo me."

It was like a starburst inside her to know he felt it too; all that magic, all that power, just from a kiss. She lifted her mouth back to his, wishing she could tell him everything she felt, how much she'd loved his kisses from the very first moment he'd climbed into bed with her, how changed and new he made her feel. But she stopped herself – again – and just teased him. "Guess I'm just that good."

He chuckled softly. "That you are, precious."

Then he began looking around them, at the mantle of white across the backyard and the hillside below. "Since we're out here… why don't we play in the snow for a little while?"

She laughed, loving his silly nature. "Define play."

He tilted his head, looking deadly serious. "I build a killer snowman."

Sarah smiled. She hadn't made a snowman since she was a young girl. As simple as it sounded, the idea appealed immensely. Only… "We don't have any snow pants."

Jareth did a dramatic eye roll, leaning his head back. "You're right – it would be a tragedy of epic proportions if we actually built a snowman without snow pants."

She grinned at his sarcasm, conceding. "We _will_ get wet though. And cold."

"I own towels, precious. And blankets. And a fire place. Oh, and…magic. I _think_ we will be okay."

* * *

By the time they were done, they were both soaked and cold, but to show for their efforts, they had a perfect three-tiered snowman complete with scarf, wool cap, and carrot nose, all nabbed from inside, and eyes of dark gray stones dug from beneath the snow in the landscaping by the front porch.

Upon coming inside, they both stripped down, dried off, and climbed into cozy dry sweats. Jareth made mugs of hot chocolate, which they drank by the fire, discussing random subjects, just getting to know each other better. They had decided to go to into town tomorrow, an idea he was looking quite forward to. He'd had more fun with her out in the snow than he could easily understand, and tomorrow was sounding like even more fun.

Now, she had decided to take a nap in the spare bedroom, which allowed him to catch up on some work. He couldn't remember a time since the advent of the Internet that he'd gone this long without checking his email. Gods only knew what fires might need to be put out by now.

But after opening his laptop in the master bedroom and looking through his emails, he was pleasantly surprised to see nothing too urgent had arisen. So he took his time answering messages, then closed the computer and retreated to the upholstered window seat where the sun still blasted in full force. Propping up the overstuffed throw pillows at one end, he reclined and thought he might let the sun lull him into a nap as well. Spying the snowman he and Sarah had built brought a small smile to his face as he let his eyes fall shut.

He was still horny, though. Damn, no matter how much sex he had with this woman, she _still_ kept him in a constant state of arousal.

His mind drifted to what she'd said out on the deck and how it was enough to just to be fucked by him. Understanding the woman who lay at Sarah's core still made such talk more exciting than it would be from any other girl. Like everything with her, he never quite got used to it – it excited him as much as each time as if it were brand-new.

Before long, he found himself pondering Derek's visit last night, which had turned out much differently than he'd imagined. He enjoyed his friend's company, valued his friendship, so it had seemed natural to have him down for a meal, even if he did have a lover on the premises. What Jareth hadn't expected was the sense that something heavier was developing throughout the evening.

There had definitely been very sexual vibes in the air, and it wasn't just from talking about Derek's sex games. Jareth knew he'd proliferated it – he'd just been intoxicated enough to go with the flow. So he hadn't hesitated on bringing up Edward and Cynthia, nor to let his touch drift dangerously near Sarah's crotch while Derek watched.

The odd truth was – he'd felt a certain familiar pull, found himself imagining Sarah being with _both_ of them, him and Derek. He'd found himself envisioning her letting go that much more – opening herself up that much deeper. And he found himself _wanting_ it. Wanting to see her that way, with another man, with _two_ men.

He also couldn't help remembering how much she'd obviously liked having two cocks last night in bed – even if one had been only a toy. She'd wanted it, too – wanted him and Derek, together. He doubted she _knew_ she'd wanted it – but she had.

The sun finally made him sleepy enough that he began to drift off. But as drowsiness meshed with his arousal took over, a question edged his mind. Would she do that for him if he asked her to? Would she let herself indulge her true desires in a ménage à trois?

She'd done everything else he'd wanted – _everything._ So very perfectly, so very passionately. This would be a big step further, for all of them. He'd of course shared a woman with another male before, hell, he'd been with males plenty of times even without a woman. And he wanted Sarah to know that ultimate pleasure, and he wanted _himself_ to know the satisfaction of giving it to her, of knowing she did it because he asked it of her.

Tonight, he decided, would be the night to take things one step further.

* * *

A couple hours later, Jareth padded down the stairs, listening to the sound of Sarah talking on the phone with who he assumed to be his dear cousin. He found her sitting at the computer, twirling around in the chair and definitely on the phone.

"Yeah, I have an interview in a few days so that's why I need to leave sooner than I wanted," he heard Sarah explain. "But it's okay, I need to figure out my apartment issue anyway." There was a brief pause. "I know. I will probably take you up on that, at least until I find a new lease." Another pause. "Yeah, everything has been going really well here…I have a lot to tell you." That's when Sarah spun in the chair a full circle, and noticed his appearance, her face reddening a bit. "Yes, it involves your cousin," she added, looking at him still. "I can't tell you now. Look, something came up, I'll talk to you soon." She hastily hung up the phone, and smiled. "Eavesdropping on my call?" she asked him.

"I apologize. I hadn't meant to, I woke up from a nap and heard you speaking with someone, so I came to investigate."

She rose to her feet as he plopped on the couch, patting the spot beside him. As soon as she sat down, he eased an arm around her delectable curves and lowered a kiss high on her chest. From there, he lifted his mouth to hers – and damn, no matter how hot things he got, he still got off on just kissing her.

"Well," she said, a bit breathless, "I'm glad you decided to join me."

He grinned but grew more serious as he lay her back on the sofa, still in a loose embrace, stretching his body out alongside hers. "You know what I've been thinking about all day?"

She shook her head.

"Last night," he informed her, his voice going deep at the memory – and the knowledge of where he was taking this.

"What _about_ last night? Pizza with Derek?"

He lowered his chin, gazing down on her as he ran one palm over her tummy, up and under her top. "Yes and no."

She peered up expectantly, clearly waiting for him to go on.

"I was also thinking about how much you loved being filled with two cocks last night in bed."

A pretty – and predictable – pink blush stained her cheeks. She'd mostly gotten over her shyness about discussing their sex, but he'd known such a statement would bring it back out. "Don't go all nervous on me, precious. We both know it excited you – a lot."

She swallowed visibly, but didn't say anything.

He'd seen Sarah in a high state of arousal many times now, but something about last night had been different. Perhaps a deeper surrender? Something he'd felt more than seen? He wasn't sure how, but he'd known it instantly.

"Well…okay," she yielded. "Yeah, it felt…" She swallowed again, a testament to her nervousness on the topic.

"Tell me."

"It felt like…I was being consumed, taken, from all directions. Just…an incredible fullness I can't put into words. Almost overwhelming. I couldn't control my response."

He grinned, liking her answer, especially the last part. Then proceeded with what he'd come down here to say, lifting one hand to her cheek. "I want to give you the real thing now."

"Huh?" she asked, peering up at him, beautifully wide-eyed.

He let his voice drop an octave to tell her, "I want to give you two cocks, precious. Two men – at the same time. I want you to be with me, and Derek. Tonight."

Sarah let out the breath she'd been holding. " _Jareth."_ She couldn't fathom what he'd just suggested. "Are you…are you serious?"

He his hand skimmed up her side until the tip of his thumb brushed over her nipple, through her top. The pleasure bit through her as he replied, "I'm very serious."

She sucked in another deep breath, her mind whirling. She couldn't deny that she'd suffered hints of the same inconceivable desire when Derek had been there last night. Yet…she couldn't possibly do something so very hedonistic. "God, Jareth, I…I don't know."

"Because the idea doesn't appeal to you? Or because it sounds forbidden?"

An image flashed in her head – her, between the two men, their hands roaming her body, their straining cocks rubbing against her. Her pussy spasmed at the very thought, and she quietly admitted, "The second."

His eyes darkened at her answer, making her pool with wetness between her legs. Resting his forearm between her breasts, he tilted her chin upward. "It's all in your head, precious."

Her voice came breathy. "What?"

"The idea of it being forbidden. It's just something society, up here, has taught you. But it's not real, it doesn't mean anything. And if you want it, you should have it. I _want_ you to have it."

"Why?"

He slid his knee between her thighs, pressing warm against her cunt through the sweat pants. His large bulge pressed hot and hard at her side, giving her the urge to turn toward it, to take _that_ between her legs. "I want to give you the ultimate pleasure, something most women just fantasize about but will never have."

"Oh." Her voice came too light, barely there. As always, she wondered how he managed to make such things sound almost normal. And was she was truly considering this – two men, at once? She had to catch her breath as she thought – and the image in her head – struck her anew. Stung with harsh temptation, she swallowed nervously. "And you want do this…seriously?"

"Yes." Spoken plain and simple and quietly commanding – classic Jareth. He clearly knew it worked on her, made it easier for her to acquiesce and give in to her baser desires.

She bit her lip, peering up at him, still agonizingly aware of the stiff erection at her hip. "I know this shouldn't matter, because in a few days I'll probably never see you again, but…wouldn't you think of me differently afterward? Because when this is over, I want you to…remember me fondly."

His eyes softened, peering down at her. "There's no other way I _could_ remember you, precious. Sweet. Sexy. Exciting. Brave. Nothing bad. I promise." He ended with a deep, tender kiss, his tongue twisting with hers and making her pussy cream further.

She found herself lifting her hands lightly to his face, her fingers grazing the stubble there. Her breath came short. "What if…what if we were to…start this…and I suddenly realized I just can't do it?"

Only a few inches separated their faces. "Then you take my hand, look into my eyes, and tell me you don't wish to do it. And we'll stop."

"Really?"

"Of course, Sarah." He sounded a little surprised. Hurt, even, that she'd contemplate otherwise. "You may think I've made you do things you never would have done otherwise. But I've never really _made_ you do anything. And I never would – not if you truly didn't want to."

She nodded softly, instantly. It was true. She might like to think he almost forced her at times into the wild things they'd shared, but he never really had. He just knew exactly how to persuade her. And she feared he was frighteningly close to persuading her again right now.

"You trust me, don't you?" he whispered, his blue eyes connecting deeply with hers.

She nodded automatically.

"Then trust me."

She almost nodded again, but this time caught herself. "I'm…I'm still not completely sure. Part of me wants to, madly, shockingly, but…part of me just…"

"Just what?"

She drew in another long, deep breath. "Part of me worries how I'll feel afterward. Part of me isn't sure I can be that wild, even for you, Jareth."

Now it was he who let a labored sigh. "I can _tell_ you how you'll feel afterward, precious. Well pleasured. _Phenomenally_ well pleasured. That's all."

"You're so sure I won't have any regrets?"

He cast only the slightest of smiles. "This is your Vegas, Sarah."

She tilted her head against the throw pillow, confused. "Huh?"

"What happens on the mountain stays on the mountain. It doesn't change your life or who you are. It's just about pleasure."

She'd never believed the Vegas saying. Everything you did affected who you were. And Sarah knew that if she gave into this temptation, the desire that burned deeper inside her with each passing moment, it _would_ change her. She just wasn't certain if it would be a change for better or for worse. But maybe Jareth was right. Maybe she should simply turn off all her usual worries and let herself sink even deeper into the sensual world he'd built for her since coming here.

To her surprise, he sat up on the couch, the departure of his firm thigh leaving the spot between her legs woefully empty. He patted her knee and said, "Tell you what, precious. Derek has a couple of new computer games he wants me to try out, so I'm going to head up to his place for a while and let you think. I'll set out some steaks to thaw before I go, and I'll bring Derek back with me for dinner around seven. You can let me know your decision then."

She blinked, then sat up, a bit taken aback. He'd stopped pressuring her, persuading her, was truly putting it into _her_ hands, letting _her_ decide. "Um… how will I let you know?"

He cast the sexy grin she'd grown used to. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way."

* * *

Jareth puttered around the house a bit before leaving, and Sarah tried to research up on the company she had an interview with – but who could research _now?_ She sat the computer, staring out at the peaceful winter setting, trying to let it calm her – but her emotions ran wild.

Did she want this? Jareth and Derek, both of them, touching her, fucking her?

God help her – yes, she did. Her every nerve ending turned inside out just thinking about it. And God knew that the deeper she sank into this affair with Jareth, the more she wanted to please him, the more she wanted to keep showing him she could be the exciting woman he wanted her to be.

And yet… this was a big line to cross, at least in her mind. Even Ericka hadn't been with two other guys at once. She let out a sigh. She had a feeling men like Jareth – truly free and forward thinking, truly into the deeper, more intense sorts of pleasures he wanted to bring her – were few and far between. Most men, deny it though they might, still lived by a double standard – they would probably think it was A-okay if _they_ indulged in a threesome but wouldn't want to marry a woman who admitted the same.

Just then, her lover came trotting back down the stairs. "I'm taking off," he told her, approaching from behind, then squeezing her shoulder as he bent to lower a kiss to her neck.

She looked up at him. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"A threesome?"

She nodded, and he sighed, as though he felt ashamed to admit his next answer.

"Yes."

She nodded again, slowly, though she wasn't that surprised by his admission.

"I don't shy away from my desires, Sarah, I never have," he said, trying to rationalize his answer. "And I deeply desire to do this. With you."

Her stomach churned. He wanted to experience something with her that she'd never even thought of with another man. It seemed like…an opportunity to be special to him, to give him what he'd given her so many of: a memory of something new to take with him when this was over.

As he walked to the door, he paused to look over his shoulder. "Derek has too. Just so you know."

"Oh?"

"He's been with two women before. Many times."

She gave a slight nod. _Still not surprising._ "Snow bunnies gone wild?" she asked.

He grinned, his eyes softening. "Something like that."

Another nod on her part, then she spoke quietly. "I'm more than a snow bunny, you know."

He didn't hesitate. "I know that, precious. I know that very well." With that, Jareth threw on a jacket, and Sarah listened as the door closed behind him, leaving the house in silence.

 _What the fuck just happened._ She was still trying to wrap her mind around his suggestion and the fact she'd almost actually agreed to it. Images still floated in her head. The two men taking off her clothes, touching her at the same time. Her body, between theirs, being buffeted by masculinity from both sides. At once.

Part of her knew she simply couldn't do anything so risqué. Yet another part of her knew she couldn't let Jareth down, and that she couldn't pass up an invitation to what sounded like such overwhelming pleasure.

 _Shit_. She knew she was in trouble now.

* * *

Jareth lounged comfortably on a sofa in Derek's office, a laptop balanced before him, while Derek sat behind his desk, manning a larger computer. They took turns in a two-player quest game involving medieval castles and damsels in dungeons. Jareth was down to his last of five swords, and unless he slayed the dragon guarding the moat on this try, he lost the game. But he wasn't even sure they'd finish the game, given the topic he'd just broached with little warning. He'd just asked Derek if he wanted to have a threesome with him and Sarah.

Derek stared at him around his screen. "Jareth – are you sure you wish to do this?"

Jareth gave a short, definite nod. "Do I ever do anything I'm unsure of?"

Derek shrugged in concession. "No. I'd say you're the most decisive fae I'd ever met. But this is a little different than what ski run to hit or which topping you want on your pizza. Hell, it's even a little different than buying out a company for God's sake."

Jareth tilted his head. "This coming from the male who's the official expert on three-ways. I thought this would be nothing to you."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "It's not me I'm concerned about. I just have to make sure you really want to share her."

"What I _want_ is to give her more pleasure than any man ever has – or ever will again. And this is how."

Derek drew back. "And you're absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I want to see her take both our cocks."

He watched Derek draw in his breath. "Damn," he said, sounding more aroused now than concerned.

"Is that a yes?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough to pass this up even if I wanted to. Sarah is one gorgeous woman."

"Good. And besides, I figured it would end your sex drought."

Derek nodded. "Hell of a way to end it, that's for sure."

"Just remember what I told you – we'll need to feel her out over dinner. I know she's into the idea of it – she just hasn't quite talked herself into thinking it's okay."

"Understood. We play it by ear, take it where she wants it to go."

"Exactly." Now that it was settled, Jareth looked back to his screen and resumed wondering how he was going to slay that damn stubborn dragon and get to the damsel waiting for rescue inside the castle. But thinking of that damsel made him look back up. "One more thing."

Derek peered around his screen again. "What's that?"

"You can do anything with her, anything _she_ wants. But just don't kiss her. On the mouth, I mean."

Derek blinked, clearly surprised. "Why? What does it matter?"

Jareth's chest tightened slightly. He didn't have an answer, only knew he felt strongly about it. "Just don't."

* * *

AN: Well, I suppose you can guess what will happen next chapter. If it offends you in any way, then don't read it. I would expect Jareth to partake in threesomes all the time, even with Sarah if it felt right. So if you feel sensitive about it then...well, I don't know what to tell ya haha. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any characters associated with it._

 **WARNING:** Graphic sex below. If threesomes aren't your thing, you may want to skip this chapter.

 **AN:** Part 1/2 of this ménage à trois.

* * *

An hour before Jareth was set to return with Derek, Sarah finished her research and headed upstairs to shower. As she ran the soap over her body, she couldn't help thinking of the ultrasensual bathing she'd shared with Jareth. She'd been in a state of semiarousal all afternoon – ever since he'd kissed her on the couch and gotten her so hot, then left without taking it further. Now, her nipples remained sensitive and erect, and her pussy tingled with want.

Biting her lip with a thought toward the evening, she reached for the shaving cream on the shower bench, and, sitting down there, shaved her legs and the small hairs on her sensitive mound. That's when she realized she was subconsciously preparing for a ménage a trois. She pulled in her breath, still unsure of the situation; she only knew she wanted to make of herself what Jareth had made of her prior to this: a wholly sexual being. She _wanted_ to be aroused. And she wanted her body to be smooth and soft and clean, and her pussy boldly on display, for _whatever_ happened later, be it with one man…or two.

When she exited the shower, letting her towel drop to the floor to walk through the room naked, did she notice the pretty little shopping bag on the bed, pink and shiny. As she approached, she also spied a card bearing her name.

Hurriedly, she opened it and read the small, precise script inside.

 _Precious –_

 _I bought this for you before I came, and just hadn't found the right time to give it to you. I've been more concerned with getting you_ _out_ _of your clothes than getting you into sexy ones :)_ _But I thought tonight appropriate – that is, if you decide you want that ultimate pleasure I promised. No pressure, though. I want to give it to you more than I want to breathe – but you have to want it, too, just as much as I do. I hope you're wearing this when I come home – but if not, I understand._

 _-Jareth._

Her heart pumping fast, she reached into the bag. Nestled in pale pink tissue paper she found an ensemble of champagne-colored lace: a demi-bra, a pretty cami with triangular, curving cups, and a sexy thong. Without hesitation, she stepped into the lacy undies, which sported a little bow in the back where the tiny strips of fabric met, then put on the bra and walked to the mirrored doors of the closet. They fit perfectly and felt expensive. She had to let out a heavy breath just looking at herself – the rise of her breasts from the bra that barely concealed her nipples, the slope of the panties hugging her cunt.

Returning to the bed, she slid the cami on over the bra. Both were necessary if she really intended to don the cami as 'outerwear' – its cups offered no support, and she wanted her chest to look pert and firm, wanted the curves to swell sexily above.

Which begged the question – was she really wearing this? Tonight? To dinner?

She bit her lip again as she studied herself in the mirror, then reached for the jeans she'd worn last night. She was wearing it all right. She would have liked some strappy shoes to complete the outfit, but overall, the jeans and cami alone made for a sexy, confident look; it made a statement. For Sarah, it would say _Fuck me_ as clearly as fishnet stockings. They would come in, they would see her, and they would know what she wanted.

She breathed out nervously and removed the thick clip that was holding her hair up, allowing it to cascade down her back. Spraying some dry shampoo in her locks, she flipped her hair around, creating a sexy, tousled look. She next added some light makeup, and nodded her head in approval.

That's when she heard the door open below. Damn, they were early.

"Sarah, we're home. Are you upstairs?"

She rushed to the doorway and out onto the little bridge that overlooked the foyer. "Just on my way downstairs right now."

And the next thing she knew, she stood before both men, smelling the cold they'd brought in and watching them stomp the snow off their shoes, then seeing them peer up at her…and smile. Jareth's look was particularly knowing, and particularly heated, as his gaze took in her top before rising to her eyes. "You look beautiful tonight, precious," he said, lifting one hand to her cheek as he leaned in to deliver a short, slightly chilled kiss.

But Sarah didn't feel the cold – only the heat, the slow fire that had just ignited in the room between the three of them. "Thanks," she said, trying to disguise a last somehow nervous swallow. Then she turned to Derek, ready to be hold, ready to show Jareth she could be as adventurous as he wanted her to be. "I'm glad you could join us again tonight."

Derek leaned in to kiss her cheek, his hand curling warm at her waist, and the simple contact sent a soft frisson of arousal echoing through her. "My pleasure," he said, and Sarah forced herself to meet his eyes, just to see what she found there. Nothing smarmy or presumptuous but a tinge of sensual awareness that she couldn't deny. As she turned for the kitchen, her nipples rubbed against her bra.

So was it true? Had she decided she was really going to indulge in this wildest of fantasies? As usual, the very question sent a heavy breath _whooshing_ from her, so she decided to cut herself a break and not force herself to answer. Instead, she pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge, since a glass of Sauvignon sounded welcome right now.

"Ready to put the steaks on the grill?" Jareth asked – and from there, things turned amazingly easy. Since, after all, they were just three normal people having dinner. Sort of.

Jareth and Derek fired up the grill, putting on the steaks and potatoes, while Sarah tossed a salad, then set the table. She turned on some music, something low and soft in the background, and met them out on the deck, where they all hung around each other, enjoying conversation.

When they all sat down for their meals about half an hour later, Sarah chose the chair at the head of the table – to begin to get used to that idea of being between two men, to see how it felt – even if only in some small way.

And though conversation was easy – the men telling her about the new computer games they'd tested earlier – everything inside Sarah began to heat up, to swell with an inescapable and potent sexual consciousness. She wasn't sure if it was just her body, wound up from her thoughts through the day, or if it was more palpable than that, something they could _all_ feel passing between them, hovering in the air – but a whole new element of sensuality pervaded her being.

She found herself forking an entire cherry tomato into her mouth, letting her tongue run over its smooth skin as she luxuriated in its very roundness, until finally she bit into it and let the tangy flavor burst across her taste buds, wet and cool. She washed it down with a swill of wine, welcoming the fruity warmth as it passed into her throat, then lowered the glass back to the table, where her fingertips slide slowly up and the down the stem.

When Jareth got up to turn off the grill outside that he'd left on, Sarah emptied her glass and watched Derek reach over to refill it.

"Thank you," she said.

"Not a problem. How are you enjoying your stay here?"

Sarah grinned as she sipped her wine before answering. "It's been amazing. I'm not ready to go back to reality anytime soon."

Derek just chuckled, completely understanding why. "I'll bet."

"So...Jareth tells me you had a rough breakup not long ago." She wasn't sure it was the right topic, but it had just popped out – with a little help from the wine.

He nodded, and took a sip from his own glass. "Yes. But it was my own fault," he admitted with an endearingly devilish grin in his eye. "Did he tell you _that?"_

She shook her head.

"I slept with someone else," he said, then held up his hands as if in defense. "Don't let you make you think I'm a horrible man, though – because believe me, I regret it. It was a ridiculous and fucked up thing to do and I've learned my lesson."

She tilted her head, intrigued. "I wouldn't have taken your kind to care much about infidelity."

"Most fae don't. But this one did," he reasoned.

"Why does a guy do that? Cheat on someone he cares for?" she wanted to know earnestly.

He grinned. "Easy sex."

She laughed softly, despite herself.

"In all serious, the temptation was there and I took it," he explained. "But I really don't know why. I guess maybe I wasn't comfortable knowing I was getting in so deep with my feelings, and I think I forced myself to sabotage it – or at least prove to myself that she didn't matter as much as I was afraid she did."

"And?"

A grin of admission. "She mattered as much as I was afraid she did. And now I wish I hadn't been afraid."

Sarah frowned and found herself reaching out to touch his hand on the table. "I'm sorry it worked out that way." Heat flew up her arm and her pussy flooded at the simple gesture. Yet it wasn't just her general attraction to Derek causing it – it was knowing what they might do together later, with Jareth, and it was knowing Derek knew it, too.

Their eyes met, and her nipples tingled. "I think I'm starting to get over it," he told her, his voice delivering a playful hint of flirtation.

She smiled but drew her hand back as one French door opened, admitting Jareth.

"Although I must admit, I still miss her sometimes," Derek added.

"Who's that?" Jareth asked, sitting back down at the table and taking a steak from the platter that sat in front of all of them.

"Keira."

"Ah. The infamous lost love."

Sarah couldn't help thinking Jareth sounded less than sympathetic, even though he sounded more so when he'd first mentioned the breakup to her. A guy thing, she supposed.

As she and Derek reached for steaks themselves, she said to Derek, "A breakup can really be hard. You miss so many little things about the person. And big things, too."

"I especially miss the sex," Derek said, and his unexpected bluntness made her laugh. He sliced into a baked potato, then took a huge sip of wine. "She had this little place on her neck," he continued, pointing to his own. "And when I kissed her there, she just went _wild."_

"I bet she did," Sarah agreed. "Neck kisses are the best. When Jareth kisses _my_ neck…it goes all through me."

"You like it even better when I kiss you lower," Jareth pointed out, his voice deeper than before, and winked.

The usual heat ascended her cheeks, but she still gave him a smile and let the wine wash away her inhibitions, as it had so many times. "Can you blame me? You have a skilled mouth."

"You do, too, precious."

She found herself licking her upper lip in response, simply needing to _feel_ something there, some sensation at her mouth. She cut into her steak and as she ate, like before, it tasted richer, juicier, her potato more buttery. She could barely make sense of it, but everything she put in her mouth felt like a tiny aphrodisiac. Even the fork and knife in her hands felt heavier, and it was sensual just to hold them, wrap her fingers around them.

At some point, she realized her knees were touching both guys' knees under the table to either side of her – and that she wasn't pulling them back, and neither were they. Derek asked Jareth how his family was, and Jareth turned the topic to Sarah's career, yet beneath the table something entirely different took place. Her pussy rippled with excitement, nervous anticipation – but she found herself getting _less_ nervous and _more_ anxious with each passing minute.

After a somewhat lengthy conversation at the dinner table, Jareth eventually unveiled a plate of sinful-looking frosted brownies for dessert.

"Where did those come from?" Sarah asked, genuinely surprised. She'd have certainly honed in on such treats if they'd been here long.

"Made them this morning while you were working."

"Why Jareth, I didn't know you baked," she teased, placing a hand on her chest dramatically.

He winked. "Only for you."

She indulged in a big bite of a sticky brownie, letting out a soft moan as the scrumptious taste melded with her new sensual awareness to trickle, once more, all the way down into her panties. _Fuck these were good._

"You have" – Derek leaned closer to her, drawing her attention back to him – "icing on your mouth." Reaching up, he gently swiped it away with one finger – then held it out to her.

Smiling mischievously, Sarah wrapped her hand around his, and drew his finger near and licked the chocolate away. Fresh excitement blazed through her, making her stomach tighten as she broke a sexy gaze with Derek to look at Jareth.

Her lover's expression dripped with such dark desire that she felt it pooling within her, beginning to fill her. "Still a little more," Jareth said, his deep voice barely audible as he leaned over to lick a bit of remaining icing from the corner of her mouth.

She gulped, as pleasure fluttered downward.

"More wine?" Derek asked, noticing her glass was nearly empty again.

Sounded like a good idea. "Yes, please."

"I'll get another bottle," Jareth announced and rose, partially clearing the table as he went. Derek and Sarah got up, too.

When Sarah automatically began to help, stacking plates together, Jareth touched her arm. "Leave it, precious. You and Derek go in the living room, chat a little more."

She didn't answer, just put down the plates and picked up her wineglass to join Derek where he now stood peering into the vast darkness out the floor-to-vaulted-ceiling window. Getting up had suddenly made her feel the alcohol a bit more, but she didn't mind.

"You live up _there,_ correct?" She looked to the right, up the mountain, lifting a finger in that direction.

He pointed. "You can see my security light from here. Do you see it?"

She looked, scrunching her eyebrows in the process, but trees seemed to be blocking the light from her view. "No. Where?"

Derek set his wineglass on the desk, then positioned himself behind her, placing his strong hands at her waist and turning her body just slightly. "It's hard to spot – you have to catch it at just the right angle through the pines." His breath came warm on her neck as he spoke, and the warmth spread downward.

"You haven't seen us fucking in the window, have you?" she asked, as the thought suddenly came to mind. Another wave of warmth passed through her at her own shocking brazenness.

His hands remained firm at her waist, his body grazing hers from behind. "You fucked in the window?"

She nodded, still peering out into the black, aware that he was beginning to grow hard against her ass. She supposed if anything would make her pull away at this point, it was _that –_ but she didn't move.

"Right over there," she said softly, pointing. "Next to the telescope."

"No, I didn't see." His voice had deepened, and his musky scent enveloped her. "But I would have liked to."

She dared to peer over her shoulder at him, to meet his eyes, that close. "Does it excite you too? To know someone somewhere could be watching?"

"Yes."

She didn't flinch when Derek lowered a gentle kiss to her shoulder, his facial hair teasing her skin. He whispered softly in her ear. "Is this okay? For me to touch you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

It felt no less than surreal as he delivered another small kiss in the same spot, but this time she leaned her head to the side, arching her neck for him, thinking, _This is really happening, really, really happening._ And if any last vestiges of fear lingered inside her, they disappeared when she glanced toward the kitchen and found Jareth watching. As always, his eyes fueled her.

He dropped the dish towel in his hand to the dining table and stepped into the living room. His body language read to say, _Don't be afraid, I want this._

Which made her want it too – even more than before. As Derek's kisses went on, his arms slowly eased around, his hands sliding sensuously over her stomach like a warm vice. When one hand rose to gingerly cup her breast, she let out a hot sigh, astonished – still – at how Jareth's gaze ratcheted up her every physical response to the other man.

Soon both of Derek's hands closed fully over her breasts, beginning to massage and lift, letting the nipples pucker between the light pinch of thumb and forefinger. Sarah's head dropped back with a thready moan as she arched deeper into his grasp, and behind her, his hard-on pressed more prominently against her ass. "Mmm…" she heard herself purr. And that quickly, she was losing herself to the moment, to the situation, to the two men.

When Jareth came to stand before her, the very heat of his body made her feel delightfully sandwiched between them. She peered longingly up into his eyes as he lifted both hands to her face. Derek's caresses spread over her breasts and belly now, and having them both touch her – despite Jareth's touch holding some remnant of soft innocent – set off the fireworks of reality inside her. And the reality was…she liked being touched by both of them at the same time. And she was going to love what was to come. Her pussy wept with anticipation.

Jareth's mouth suddenly melded hotly with hers, the kiss turning her even more inside out than usual. One kiss led to another, and another, each hot and needful, until Jareth's thumbs slipped beneath the shoulder straps of her camisole, lowering them to her upper arms. The fabric dropped from her chest, revealing breasts that strained against the tight fabric of the bra.

"So fucking beautiful," Jareth murmured, his eyes locked on her cleavage. As Derek caressed her waist and stomach beneath the crumpled cami, Jareth's warm hands captured her aching breasts for a firm, full knead.

"Ugh," she moaned, but quick as that, Jareth curled his fingertips around the demi bra's lacy edge and pulled downward on the cups, just enough to reveal the taut peaks. He looked as weakened by the sight as she currently felt.

Derek's touches grew bolder as he shifted his hands up to her bared breasts – replacing Jareth's – to massage the soft flesh. She moaned and drank in the heated look on Jareth's face, her cunt pulsing with wild lust.

Jareth's mouth dropped to one hardened nipple where it jutted between Derek's fingers. He suckled deep and intent, making her cry out. She had, at some point, begun to lean back against Derek, a necessity now for she feared her legs would crumple beneath her otherwise. She looked down, watching Jareth's mouth closing over her as another man's hand held her.

Jareth now licked her beaded nipples – long, languid licks that left them hard and glistering with each stroke. Without planning it, Sarah found herself thrusting her chest farther toward Jareth's ministrations. She lifted her arms above her head and brought her hands down in Derek's thick hair. His kisses fell to her neck again, and his hands eased to her hips as Jareth took full charge of her needy breasts, caressing with both mouth and hands.

She felt her self-control beginning to wane – her ass grinding slowly against Derek's hardness behind her as she watched Jareth leaving her delighted breasts with wet licks and kisses. And just when she thought she could exist happily like that forever, one of Derek's hands skimmed inward, over her jeans, until he was stroking her between her thighs.

A fresh cry escaped her as the hot pleasure rocketed through her. Her body fell into a natural undulation, against Derek's hand and his erection behind her, against Jareth's hungry mouth and kneading palms – _and for his eyes._ Because she still felt his gaze, felt him watching her every reaction, and she relished it.

Derek's hand left her crotch only to unbutton her jeans, then lower the zipper. When he eased his fingers down inside, stroking into her wetness, they both moaned.

Jareth drew back, looked down – then knelt before her. Wrapping his hands around the waistband of her jeans, he tugged them to her thighs, keeping his gaze riveted on the front of her miniscule panties, Derek's fingers still inside.

She couldn't part her legs far due to the denim, but Derek's middle finger raked through her damp slit, making her all the more crazy given Jareth's close up view. She sighed her pleasure – then bit her lip when Jareth's hands rose to her thong, drawing it, too, gently down her thighs.

Jareth growled at the sight of Derek's fingers rubbing her, sinking deep now. "So fucking sexy."

"So smooth," Derek echoed.

When Jareth leaned slowly inward, Derek seemed to know he intended to lick her, so he withdrew his finger and used both hands to part her. She shuddered when Jareth's tongue raked over her engorged clit, and she again suffered the yearning to spread for him, and tried even though she knew the jeans would stop her.

Dragging his wet tongue up her center, again, again, he pushed her jeans and thong down farther, all the way to her ankles until she was able to pull one foot free. She parted her legs so that she could feel each hot lick deeper. Derek still used his fingers to part her pussy as Jareth laved her whole slit from top to bottom. Behind her, Derek's arousal pressed harder into the center of her ass, so that as she moved instinctually against Jareth's mouth, she felt deliciously stimulated from the back, too.

Finally, her legs weakened to a point that she had to break through the heat to breath, "I can't stand up anymore."

Jareth ceased ministrations, ending with one soft kiss just above her clit, and murmured, "Come on, let's bring you over here."

He took her hands and led her swiftly but gently to the sofa. Her legs would barely move - she felt dazed, intoxicated more by the men than the wine now - so he guided her.

Being back face to face with him now brought on a whole new bevy of desires that had to be acted upon; his clothes needed to come off. And she had to get to his cock. It wasn't a choice, but a raw need.

Drawing her needs up beneath her on the sofa, she pushed the open shirt from his shoulders, then scrunched the dark shirt underneath, trying to get to his broad chest and that sick-pack stomach. He helped, ripping them off, and she reached for his belt. Then she remembered Derek, who'd sat down behind her on the couch. Turning, she reached boldly for the buttons on his shirt, and he leaned back, watching her undo them. She knew that surely Jareth watched, too, and as always, his eyes injected in her a whole new wanton passion.

As Derek's shirt fell open to reveal his own muscular stomach, she began to kiss his broad chest, began to kiss her way down it. She didn't go slow - Jareth's eyes pushed her, made her hungry, brought out the darkest sexual side of her being. She undid Derek's belt, worked the button on his jeans, and unzipped them over the large bulge there and kissed her way farther down. When his cock burst free, protruding from the briefs he wore, she didn't hesitate to wrap her fist around it, release it completely from his underwear, and sink her mouth down over the head.

"Jesus," Derek groaned.

And behind her, Jareth rasped, "Suck him, Sarah. I want you to suck him."

As she took Derek's erection deep in her mouth, moving up and down, making him wet, letting her lips stretch to accommodate him, she understood that Jareth knew it was for him. There was no jealousy that she'd gone down on his friend before him, nothing but awe in Jareth's voice, nothing but his wanting to push her deeper and deeper into passion.

Derek's cock was not quite as large as Jareth's, but it still filled her mouth deep, and she relished working him over while Jareth watched.

"So good," Derek said. "So fucking good."

Jareth's hands rubbed her back and molded to her bare hips. She found herself arching her ass toward him and sought as much sensation as she could get, her body hungry. Before she knew it, he was rubbing her pussy with circling fingers, and she pressed back against them, wanting more and moaning feverishly around Derek's cock. When Jareth's fingers slid inside her, she had to release Derek to let out a gentle sob.

"You're so wet, precious," Jareth said.

She answered by thrusting against his touch, welcoming it deeper. She could hear her own wetness as his fingers moved in and out. She stroked Derek's stiff shaft, studying the thick column of flesh, veined and smooth, before lowering her mouth back over him and listening to his hot sigh of pleasure above. She still wanted more though; two cocks inside her at once. She pushed her bottom wildly against Jareth's fingers, needing more thickness there, needing the glorious erection she knew stood between his legs. She thrust, thrust, finally whimpering her frustration and sensing he _knew_ she needed it and was teasing her, drawing it out, just to make her lust for it more.

"What do you want, _precious thing?"_ Jareth purred, noticing her needs. "Do you want my cock? Is that why you're thrusting your ass so much?"

Releasing Derek, her lips swollen, all she could say was, "Please."

Jareth kissed her - a quick, warm kiss on her well stretched lips, and his eyes promised he'd give her what she so badly craved.

A second later, his majestic erection glided through the valley of her ass, parting her there, rubbing against the tiny fissure, making her wild with desire. She arched harder against him, which pressed her breasts around Derek's damp shaft, and together they all groaned.

The sweet stimulation was grand - but she needed more. "Fuck me, Jareth. Fuck me _now."_

 _"With pleasure,"_ he said, and then the tip of his long shaft pressed against her eager opening, pausing for just a second before plunging inside.

She cried out - amazed, as always, by the shocking pleasure of the entry, the sense of fullness it provided. And she didn't hesitate to lift her head, reach for Derek's dick, and lower her lips back over it.

Both men moaned, and she sank into the bliss to have reached this moment, to have two long, hard, beautiful cocks inside her body at once. Both of them moved in her, fucking both pussy and mouth in even, rhymthic strokes that took over her senses, made her stop thinking, made her do nothing but feel, absorb, drink them in.

They moved that way together until she was drunk on it, until she felt mindless, an embodiment of pure sex, pure pleasure - nothing else mattered but physical fulfillment.

It was then that Jareth's fingers snaked around her hip, dipping to stroke her clit. She drove harder against Jareth's cock, taking it deeper, inviting more punishing strokes. She'd have screamed out if her mouth wasn't filled with Derek's thick shaft, but she wasn't willing to give that up, merely sighing hotly around it instead.

When Jareth loosed his other hand from her hip to stroke his thumb across her anus, it was all the stimulation she needed to explode into orgasm - screaming around Derek's cock as blinding pleasure burst through her. She shut her eyes, let the climax own her, as her two lovers continued to fill her.

When it was done, exhaustion gripping her, she released Derek's to sink to the couch, her head on his denim-clad thigh. The move forced Jareth's cock to leave her, and she turned on her side to look at him.

"Are you alright, precious?" he asked, his warm hand squeezing her bare hip.

She tried to smile, but her lips were too worn out at the moment. "Yeah. Good," she breathed.

"Damn," Derek added, causing her to look up at him. "I want to fuck you so bad, I can almost taste it."

"Can you take it?" Jareth asked her from behind. "Can you take Derek in that tight little cunt of yours?"

Sarah's pussy flared with desire as she purred, "Mmm, I think I can."

"Then I want you to have him." Jareth's voice dropped lower. "I want to watch him _fuck_ you. So, so deep."

With that, he took her hands and guided her, switching her position on the sofa so that she faced Jareth, her ass turned toward Derek. She didn't rise up on her knees, but instead pulled them up under her in a more relaxed pose.

Behind her, Derek's hands closed warmly on her hips, massaging, whispering how sexy she was, and how well she'd sucked him. She peered at Jareth the whole time, who lay stretched out across the end of the couch, naked now, and looking good enough to eat. Which was exactly what she intended to do. Her mouth was tired, but not _that_ tired.

Perching between Jareth's parted legs, she wrapped her hand around his erection as Derek began to ease into her from the rear. She pumped Jareth lightly as all three of the moaned in unison, then sank her mouth over him. He tasted salty, sweet, with her juices, and that somehow made the intimacy even deeper.

She pushed back against Derek and knew she was taking him to the hilt when her ass pressed against his pelvis. She cupped Jareth's balls in her hand as she moved her mouth up and down his length, and she sensed Derek's colliding with her mound as he began to deliver, short, firm strokes. She kept her eyes locked on Jareth's as she used her tongue on him, still stroking, with her hand underneath and sucking away the pre-come from the tip when it gathered there.

Behind her, the strength of Derek's strokes increased until he was pounding into her, hard, harder. As he pummeled her, Sarah cried out until she found herself wrapping her arms around Jareth's torso, hugging him as she met each firm plunge in back. She knew Jareth was watching Derek ram into her, watching her take it, feeling the pleasure vibrate through her body as he held her.

"Gods," Derek said suddenly. "I'm going to come hard." And with his hands still bracketing her hips, she felt him pull out and listened to the long, heavy groan that left him as his load came all over her ass. He went still moments later, finally releasing a long, exhausted sigh. "Fuck," he whispered, and she smiled to herself with the feminine pride of having pleasured him.

But now she wanted Jareth to come, too. "I need you back inside me," she told him.

His eyes remained glazed, his mouth half open, and his deep groan told her how much her words had affected him. "Kiss me," he demanded.

She rose, skimming her body upward over his until she could press her tongue warmly into his mouth. He moaned as they traded kisses, her arms circling his neck, his hands dropping to knead her cum-covered ass.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

He sat them both up on the couch, Sarah on his lap. "Like this," he said, then positioned her so they both sat facing the window, his rock-solid length stretching up the crease of her ass. She understood what he wanted and, lowing her feet to the floor, she stood, then sat slowly back down, the move sheathing him.

They both moaned, and she carefully began to move on him, pleasantly aware of her nudity as Derek watched, aware this was the first time her body had been fully on display since they'd moved to the couch. She liked his eyes on her, almost as much as she liked Jareth's, liked knowing he watched her slide up and down Jareth's shaft.

Jareth's hands curved over her thighs, squeezing, caressing - then parting. "Spread, precious," he whispered deep in her ear. Then he looked to their right, to Derek. "Why don't you lick her sweet cunt for me while she rides my cock."

Derek's voice sounded strained. "Happy to." Then he dropped to his knees, situating between her legs. His first lick up her moist center was tentative, testing - but oh so welcome, and she sighed as fresh heat rippled outward. "Ugh, more," she heard herself beg.

Derek then sank his tongue deeply, dragging it enthusiastically over her clit, again, and again.

"Oh, God," she moaned.

Jareth's hands rose to knead her breasts as Derek's mouth worked at her below, his hands caressing her inner thighs. Derek's skilled tongue raked upward, each time ending at her clit, and soon she no longer moved up and down on Jareth, but simply gyrated in rhymthic circles on his cock that helped her meet Derek's mouth.

"Ugh, yeah, right there," she said on a hot sigh as she watched Derek stroke his tongue through her folds. The more she cried out, the more Derek suckled on the swollen knob of pink flesh deeply between his lips.

"I want you to come, Sarah," Jareth purred near her ear. "I want you to come so fucking hard."

She moaned, and managed to talk between escalating breaths. "I want...you to come too...so deep inside me."

Releasing her breasts in order to brace his hands at her hips, Jareth began pumping harder up into her as Derek suckled her in rhythm with their fucking. As she met Jareth's thrusts, her clit rose hard against Derek's mouth, achieving perfect friction. She felt herself climbing, climbing, working her way rapidly toward another orgasm, until Jareth demanded, "Come for me - _now."_

And she did.

She toppled headlong into a deep ecstasy, the waves of release pounding through her body. She rode it out - rode Jareth's cock and met Derek's hot mouth again and again - until finally the vibrations began to ebb.

But when Jareth growled, "Fuck," and pressed her firmly down onto his cock as he drove deep into her in four harsh strokes, the now-faint sensations increased, stretching back through her body, lengthening the orgasm even more.

Seconds later, Sarah found herself relaxing back against Jareth, his arms enfolding her. Turning her head from where it rested on his shoulder, she leaned a small kiss to his neck.

Their eyes met. "Alright?" he whispered, sounding as spent as she felt.

"Better than alright," she assured him.

He flashed a sexy and a very satisfied smile.

* * *

Authors Note: PHEW. Wow. Okay. That was a lot. And it still continues into the next chapter a bit!

A couple of points I'd like to make that probably aren't even important but it came to mind:

1) Sarah always has a bare vag in my stories. She lasers or waxes. But with lasering - and if you're like me and hate body hair, I highly recommend do laser, it's the most amazing thing in the world - you'll have the faint amount of hairs that will need some landscaping, but they're like baby hairs. Hence the scene where she shaves the 'small hairs on her mound.'

2) Derek is a gentleman and did not and will not come inside her.

3) Going off number 2, I didn't add a condom into the scene because to me, Derek and Jareth are magical beings who don't get STD's the same way humans do, and Sarah knows this. Let's assume she and Jareth have had this convo during an off scene moment.

4) Jareth is a wholly sexual dude who doesn't get ultra jealous in this story by sharing Sarah. I can picture Jareth either caring a lot, or not all about threesomes involving her, but, as you can see, he's all for it here.

5) No, I've never had a threesome before. But that's not to say I never will...haha. What are you guys' take on threesomes? Just curious.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Jareth relaxed on the sofa with Sarah and Derek, Sarah's disheveled bra the only scrap of clothing among them. For the first time, it occurred to him that maybe he should feel a bit weird about this whole endeavor but the truth was he didn't; he and Derek were longtime friends and had always been frank and open when it came to sex.

He simply couldn't get over how amazing Sarah had been. Just like every other sexual experience she'd finally given into, she'd quickly abandoned her inhibitions and let herself go – beautifully. Even when he'd come home and found her wearing the lingerie he'd bought for her, he couldn't have imagined how hot she would be for him tonight, how sexy and willing she would be with Derek. His pleasure quadrupled by knowing how far she had come in such short time, that a couple of weeks ago, she wouldn't even masturbate in front of a man, but was now pleasuring two of them.

"Is anyone hungry?" Derek suddenly asked, apparently shaking free of the lethargy that had stolen over them all. Without waiting for them to answer, he headed to the kitchen, returning with the rest of the brownies and the bottle of wine Jareth had managed to open but not pour right before their hot encounter had begun. They passed the wine, each drinking from the bottle, and everyone grabbed a brownie.

"Damn, I didn't realize how hungry I'd gotten," Sarah said in between bites.

Jareth looked to her as she ate her brownie and, upon spying Sarah's nipples still jutting above her bra, he couldn't resist using his finger to dab a bit of the gooey icing onto one point peak, then bending to lick it off.

"Neither did I," Jareth purred.

Sarah sighed, casting a shockingly wicked little smile in his direction and the remainder of her brownie fell to the floor.

Derek followed suit, soon suckling more dark frosting from the other peak, and from the expression on Sarah's face, she was content to let them suck as much chocolate from her breasts as they wanted.

Jareth continued applying the chocolate and licking it off, but before long he felt Sarah's fist around his dick. Groaning, he glanced to see that she'd reached out to the other side of her to grab on to Derek's as well; everything she was doing tonight as driving him out of his mind.

Instinctually, he suckled her taut nipple harder, pulling deep, until she moaned louder. Next to him, Derek continued laving the opposite peak just as enthusiastically. She tugged on their stiff cocks, stroking until finally Jareth realized she was tugging him _by_ his cock, up onto his knees. He let himself be guided and realized she was situating Derek by means of his dick, too.

Sarah didn't hesitate to draw their hard shafts right up onto her breasts, raking the heads across the peaks, where they'd both just dabbed more chocolate. She dragged their dicks playfully back and forth across the pointed nipples, using them to wipe the chocolate away.

"Fuck," Derek murmured, and Jareth moaned at the delicate yet arousing sensation of her beaded nipple against his erection.

Next thing he knew, she bent, lifting his cock to her mouth, and began to suck off the chocolate she'd just collected there. Jareth's stomach clenched watching her impassioned ministrations, slow and deliberate, as she gazed up at him. He ran a hand through her hair and growled, the only way he could give his approval at that moment.

Then she gave Derek his turn, lowering her beautiful mouth over him and suckling him clean of the thick frosting, too. He gritted his teeth, moaning.

Back and forth she moved between the two stiff shafts, and whichever one she wasn't sucking she rubbed across her nipples again. The brownies were long since forgotten as she generously took turns pleasuring them, until Jareth finally said, "Sarah, stop – I can't take it anymore." He knew he could have just come, but he didn't want to, not yet. And he might have been well practiced in holding back, but sometimes Sarah excited him beyond his limits.

"And what would you like to do _now?"_ she asked him playfully, peering up, eyes wide, lips swollen.

This was supposed to be all about her, but if she was asking…

Jareth drew a fortifying breath. "I want to watch Derek fuck you again. But I want to see better this time, want to see his cock slide into your cunt." Before, he'd wanted to watch her reaction, wanted to see the heat and pleasure dance across her features, but now his desired had turned into something more feral and animalistic.

In response, she drew him down for a long impassioned kiss that, under the circumstances, nearly buried him.

He'd imagined him and Derek giving it to her all night, making sure _she_ was relaxed and pleasured – he'd never once envisioned her being so very giving to _them._ And as she eagerly stood from the couch and walked over by the fireplace, its glow lighting her pale skin, and as she dropped to her hands and knees to arch her lovely round ass toward them, he was overwhelmed by her generosity.

He and Derek joined her, Derek positioning himself behind her, also on his knees, as Jareth dropped down beside him. Jareth skimmed his hand along her porcelain back, the gentle curves of her body, and his let his touch dip down to graze her breast underneath and found himself pushing two fingertips into her warm wetness to make her ready for his friend.

She let out a soft sigh as he began fucking her with his fingers. She moved against them, and he felt that much more in lust with her beautiful enthusiasm. "You're doing so incredible, Sarah," he bent near her ear to whisper. "Do you want Derek to fuck you again?"

She nodded. "I want you to watch," she answered breathily, and her words tightened his groin. He'd known from the start that his predilection for watching excited her as much as him, but she'd never actually said it until now.

Jareth used his hands to part her for Derek's entry. He watched intently as his friend eased deep inside her.

She cried out, and he watched the primal movements as the two came together, watched Derek's hard shaft disappear smoothly inside her opening, then slide back out, again, again.

The view nearly paralyzed Jareth. Or maybe it was the stark realization. She was giving him so much. After all these years. She was doing everything he asked, following his every whim. She wanted to pleasure him just as much as he wanted to pleasure her, even when it meant taking another man into her body so that Jareth could experience the intimacy of watching it, of watching her pussy accept a cock other than his. He heard his own thready sigh – and needed more of her.

He'd wanted to watch, yes – but now he needed to be part of the liaison, too. It wasn't jealousy – it was simply hot, wild desire and rampant need that grew from his gut.

"Lay her down," he told Derek. "Stay inside her, but lay her down on her side."

Derek anchored one arm around her waist, then maneuvered them to the carpet on their sides as Jareth had instructed.

Jareth couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked – that pale lace outlining her breasts, the rest of her curvy and naked, her pussy bare but for the light switch of hair above it. She looked beautiful moving against Derek, meeting his slow thrusts, her face etched with passion. She looked beautiful meeting Jareth's gaze through it all – no more shyness now from her; nothing but unadulterated heat and fearlessness, and she was putting it all out there, for him.

He lay down, too, stretching out along the front of her body, lifting his hands from her face. "Kiss me. Kiss me while Derek fucks you, Sarah."

She sighed and reached out, her hand stroking his chest as he moved in close. Threading his fingers through her hair, he slanted his mouth across hers, pressed his tongue gently inside.

"Look at me," he whispered when the kiss ended. "Look at me while he moves in you. Look into my eyes."

She obeyed the command, meeting his gaze as she met Derek's strokes from behind her. He saw her absorb each one, heard her sigh and moan. He kissed her again, ran his hands over her breasts, down the curve of her slender waist, up her arms and back to her face.

She reached for him, too, her hand closing firm over his bare hip. She pulled him close, as close as Derek lay in back. His cock nestled in her slit, and she lifted her leg over his thigh, pulling him against her tighter. He moaned at the sweet, slick contact.

She moved against him and found her rhythm, letting his erection slide through the front of her pussy and over her clit. He knew every motion she made brought more pleasure now – arch frontward and she met his cock, arch backward and she took Derek deeper. He'd never seen her so lost to pleasure. Her cries sounded as if they echoed from someplace deep inside. She ground against him, harder, harder, each gyration seeming to draw her deeper into ecstasy.

She finally broke seconds later, crying, "Fuck, now, now, now!" as she thrust against him hard, moved faster, rubbing herself against him in hot, wild undulations that were pushing _him_ closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck," Derek groaned, and Jareth knew he was climaxing, too, emptying into her with hard plunges that echoed all the way through Sarah and onto him.

The jerking sensations were the last thing Jareth felt before he exploded last, bursting in three powerful shots across her belly as he yelled out.

They all lay still for a moment – a bit of shock, a bit of recovery – until Jareth and Derek both rolled away and Sarah lay on her back before the fire. Jareth's white semen had left her wet and glistening from navel to cunt, and the erotic sight stymied him for a long moment, until he followed the urge to reach down and rub it into the smooth, bare flesh of her pussy.

* * *

The three of them drifted off for a few minutes, lulled further by the warmth of the fireplace, but Jareth didn't think much time had passed when Derek quietly got up to dress. He returned a few moments later, kneeling to lower a kiss to Sarah's cheek. His hand rested on her smooth stomach.

She opened her eyes to find him hovering above her. "Thank you, Sarah. For allowing me to know you this way."

She bit her lip, still wearing the new coquettish expression Jareth had noticed just this evening. "It definitely was a new side to me."

Derek grinned. "It suits you," he said, then glanced at Jareth only to add, "I'll see you later, mate."

Jareth nodded then watched Derek head to the door, put on his coat, and exit out into the cold night. He couldn't help thinking his friend had left seeming more like his old happy-go-lucky self, his smooth-with-the-ladies self, and though he hadn't concocted this idea even remotely for Derek's sake, he hoped maybe this was that change of pace Derek needed to be himself again.

Propping up on one elbow, he shifted his gaze down to the woman beside him. She'd seemed so at ease tonight – startlingly so – but now that they were alone, he had to ask. "Are you alright?"

Her expression looked no less than dreamy as she nodded. "That was…crazy unbelievable."

He couldn't hide his knowing grin. "I hope that means in a good way."

She blushed and bit her lip again. "Absolutely."

Jareth chuckled inside. He had a feeling she was still a little drunk – on the wine or on him and Derek, he didn't know – but he enjoyed her exuberance.

"You, my naughty little girl, were astounding." He leaned in for a short, sweet kiss.

"I just sort of…let myself go, I guess," she admitted happily.

Peering down at her in the firelight, he couldn't help but think back – not only on this night, but on all the days leading up to this. Normally, he would keep this inside, but he knew he was a little drunk too – and not on the wine. On Sarah.

"Want to know a secret, precious?" he whispered.

She nodded, smiling up at him through sleepy eyes.

"You excite me more than any woman ever has. And probably more than any woman ever will."

* * *

Okay, wow. I have been MIA for a long. ass. time. And I am so sorry about that! My life has been nonstop and I've been on the go ever since I started my new job in May. Just traveling alone for literally the last...5 months has kept me from writing and I really lost my inspiration there for a while. Any moment I have these days to relax, it's spent doing just that - nothing. And those days are far and few right now haha. BUT! I'm hoping that getting this chapter out helps get me back into the groove of things and I can begin writing more consistently again. I can't make any promises, however. I just wanted to get SOMETHING out for you guys!

Thank you to everyone for being patient and sticking with me and I appreciate the shout outs on the Facebook page more than you could ever know. You guys are my rock and best supporters!

I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I hope it satisfies you in the mean time and I will do my best to finish this story before the end of the year. That way I can work on my other WIP's.

Thank you, everyone! Please Review :D


End file.
